Incubus in Youkai Academy: Redux
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: Back from his journey and ready to settle back into his home village, experienced and well traveled, with much more to show off than when he left. Only one problem; the Hokage has decided to send him off again the moment he gets back! Now our blond incubus is stuck attending a school for monsters that teaches them to blend in with humans. / Harem / AU Incubus!Naruto / Fem!Tsukune
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, which I believe belongs to Kishimoto if I recall, nor do I own Rosario Vampire, though I don't know who that belongs to. Not me though.

XxXxX

Here it is, the sister story to my Konoha no Incubus. In this one, it will be a bit of a future Naruto from the other story as he attends Youkai Academy. Now keep in mind, though it's a bit of a future Incubus Naruto, this story has no holding on the other one and vice versa. This Naruto may act a little differently, or have different skills; in fact the only thing I'm thinking of letting him keep is the diorama I gave him, based on the one Evangeline uses in Mahou Sensei Negima. Other than that, this Naruto will have started a bit earlier, came back earlier, and gotten a promotion for the most notable changes.

This story too shall be a harem one, and for those of you, who liked my Gargoyle OC from the original version of this, fear not, I shall be bringing her back, if a little more fleshed out. I am confident when I say I have become a better writer after much practice. Also, I am reading the Rosario Vampire manga alongside this to make sure I don't speed right through things like I did last time. Yes, it will somewhat follow canon, but I will also be making an attempt at some originality.

Now here we go!

XxXxX

Hopping off the bus, a blond teen around sixteen years old stretched a bit; this boy had spiky hair that went down to his shoulder blades held up in a ponytail, and was wearing a pair of brown slacks with a white button up long sleeved shirt and a forest green blazer tied around his waist. He refused to wear the stupid thing regularly, it was bad enough he had to switch his nice, silent ninja sandals for the brown closed toe shoes he was wearing now. Tied around his head was a forehead protector with a swirly leaf like symbol imprinted in the center of the metal plate, with two holes on either inner side of his temples.

This boy was Uzumaki Naruto, Chunin of his home village Konoha, sent here after he had returned from his clan dictated journey across his home lands, the Elemental Nations. He had been many places, and learned a great many things, and when he had finally returned home, what did they do? They sent him here of all places!

A school for monsters, so they could learn how to blend in with humans.

Sighing softly, the blond waited patiently for the only other person on the crazy transportation machine to disembark. Stepping off the damnable thing was a figure standing at about five foot five, with short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing basically the same thing as him, except the blazer was worn normally. Other than that, the only noticeable difference between them was the new persons more feminine figure, face, and the two lumps on her chest that he could tell she had tried and failed to hide.

If you asked him, he thought it was cute that the girl preferred boys clothes, but it was a shame she tried to hide her gender; though the girl didn't seem to mind that she wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Shaking his head, he motioned into the tree line and waited till the girl, one Aono Tsukuri, to follow him before he began walking. Of course, he didn't actually wait for the girl beyond a couple seconds, forcing her to jog to catch up if she didn't want to be left behind.

Once she caught up to the blond, he slowed down a little so she could keep pace, since she was the first person he'd met and he didn't want to go losing her out here. She was just a civilian after all, and he was able to tell right away, only human.

He really didn't want to, but he just knew he was going to end up protecting the girl. Meh, it wasn't that bad, it wasn't like he would be able to just sit by and watch her get hurt or anything.

Making the walk towards the academy, Naruto leading the way since Tsukuri seemed not to know where to go; it wasn't long till they were almost there. By this point however, a strange sound became apparent, along with a feminine cry of "Look out!" Before something came flying out of the bushes behind them.

Naruto simply side stepped the flying object and grabbed it out of reflex, watching almost in slow motion as the person atop the contraption he'd just grabbed went flying off of it, smashing head first into Tsukuri. He winced as he heard the collision, and saw a girl with long pink hair wearing the female uniform for Youkai Academy lying atop the now swirly eyed Tsukuri.

Setting the strange contraption the pink haired girl had come flying out on down, the blond rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he looked at the two girls, lying one atop of the other. He appreciated the view, but he could smell blood coming from his new acquaintance, so it was probably best that he get the two up and dusted off.

Walking over, he took both girls by the arms and hoisted them up effortlessly, lightly patting them to get the dust off, before taking hold of Tsukuri's head and turning it gently to get a better look for any damages. He wouldn't ever be able to use traditional Iryo Ninjutsu, but he had something just as good should he ever need it.

Satisfied that all the brown haired girl had was a few scratches, Naruto turned next to the pink haired girl, who seemed perfectly fine, crash notwithstanding. He noticed a silver Rosario with a crimson jewel in the center hanging from a choker on her neck by a little chain, and tilted his head just slightly. Then he noticed that she seemed to be looking past him, intently focused on Tsukuri, her nose twitching ever so slightly.

Cute…

"Ah! I'm sorry, my name is Akashiya Moka, I'm sorry about crashing into you! I have anemia you see, and I didn't get breakfast this morning so I was a little light headed just now."

Seeing as she had snapped out of whatever pseudo-trance she'd been in, Naruto shrugged and stepped aside; the apology was obviously meant for the victim of the crash, so who was he to get in the way? Of course, he didn't expect the girl to brush past him and bring out a handkerchief to begin dabbing at the scratches on Tsukuri's face and neck.

Raising an eyebrow as the girl began to display some odd behavior, he noticed her nose begin twitching slightly again. Was… Was that girl sniffing Tsukuri?

Well, the girl didn't seem to mind the pink haired girl's closeness, if the flush rising to her cheeks was any indication. Huh, who knew the shy girl he met on that crazy transportation machine swung that way?

"Ah… B-blood… I'm sorry… T-that scent…"

The pink haired girl leaned closer to Tsukuri, whose face got progressively redder the closer the other girls face got. Suddenly though, as the brown haired girl clenched her eyes shut, prepared and strangely willing to say goodbye to the chastity of her lips in the face of this strange but cute pink haired girl who had recently crashed into her; the pink haired girl lowered her head, now pushing her face to Tsukuri's neck.

"Chu~."

Tsukuri froze, as did Naruto, though the blond soon began trying to stifle a bout of the giggles. He was a man, he didn't giggle damn it! Still, it was hard to fight the sounds bubbling in his throat as he watched the brown haired girl begin slowly starting to freak out as the recently introduced Moka seemed to drink her blood.

Suddenly the pink haired girl pulled back with a flushed face, placing a hand to her cheek shyly even as Tsukuri shot up and back, yelling about how she'd just had her blood sucked. It was around this time that Naruto firmly slapped his palm against his face, mindful of his glasses, and shook his head as he forcefully turned his treacherous body's giggles into light chuckles instead.

Moka, seeing how distressed the brown haired girl seemed to be, gained a worried look as she too stood up, curling her fingers against her chin worriedly, "I-I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself, your blood just smelled so nice… It's because I'm a Vampire, you see… a-and I already said I hadn't had breakfast yet…"

Sighing, Naruto chopped Tsukuri on the forehead lightly to get her to calm down, before placing a hand on Moka's head and rubbing lightly. The girl's worried face melted away into a small kittenish smile, leaning into the blonds touch.

"Don't worry about it too much Akashiya-san; I'm sure Aono-san will get over it quickly. Right, Tsukuri?"

Turning to look at the girl who was now rubbing her forehead and pouting a bit, crocodile tears welling in her eyes but not falling, Naruto gave her a look that made her straighten up. Almost immediately she gave a mock salute, sweating a bit before the blond male turned back to Moka and gave her a foxy grin.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

The pink haired vampire breathed a soft sigh of relief at the blonds words, a hand moving to her Rosario. "That's good… I thought you might have hated vampires…"

While one of the onlookers was immune to the cuteness the vampire seemed to exude, the brown haired girl was… Not so much. Her face flushed again and she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "N-No! Not at all, I actually think Vampires are kind of cool!"

Of course, she said that, but inside she was frantically wondering why she seemed unable to freak out like she wanted. She'd just had her blood sucked by a vampire! Admittedly, it was a really super cute one who was just her type, but didn't she have to worry about turning into a vampire herself now?!

The blond of the trio smirked subtly as he glanced at the brunette among them, glad that his minor Genjutsu had taken such quick hold of her. He'd had a feeling the girl would be panicking, probably running around like a chicken with its head cut off otherwise. Ah Genjutsu, solving peoples problems since conception.

"Ah~ Wonderful! In that case, would you two please be my friends? I've been a little worried since I don't know anyone here. Ah, what are your names by the way? I apologize for eating before greeting!"

The girl bowed towards the two, though Naruto simply waved her off; she hadn't drunk his blood after all, so it was all good. Of course, if she had, she'd probably already have one hand down his pants…

Nudging the brunette girl beside him, she looked up at him and he motioned at the patiently waiting pinkette with his chin. "Ah, right! My name is Aono Tsukuri, a pleasure to meet you." Returning the pink haired girl's bow, the brunette swiftly came back up and looked at the blond male beside her expectantly.

"Ahem. My name is Uzumaki Naruto; I am pleased to make your acquaintance Akashiya-san."

"No no, please call me Moka, we're friends now right? F-friends do that, right?"

Chuckling softly, the only male of the three once more placed a hand atop Moka's head and began rubbing gently, once more getting a bright smile from the girl as she leaned into the touch. Something within her stirred indignantly at the touch, but she easily ignored it in favor of further leaning into it, like a kitten wanting to be petted more.

All too soon however the pleasant petting stopped, and Naruto walked a few feet away, retrieving Moka's bike and hefting it up onto his shoulder with ease. "Okay then, I think it's time we all got a move on, don't you agree? After the entrance ceremony I'd be happy to walk around school with you two if you'd like."

The pink haired vampire was all too happy to agree to the blonds suggestion, but Tsukuri needed just a bit of prodding to agree. Literally, Moka pouted at her and poked her arm a bit till she agreed with a blush.

"Well then, off we go then! Best not to be late for the entrance ceremony after all."

XxXxX

Seated at a window seat in the third to last row of classroom 167, a few classrooms down from where Tsukuri had gone. Moka was likely lost or something, preventing her from being in her class at the moment.

Focusing his attention back to the front of the classroom, he gave the teacher standing behind his desk an appraising look. The man was calm, polite, of average height and build, with short black hair and brown eyes, wearing a dark blue suit with a white undershirt and a tie the same color as his suit. He had no idea what kind of monster the man was supposed to be, but he mentally shrugged it off. He'd heard you weren't supposed to tell what you were while in school.

Reaching into his pocket as the man did a quick roll call, palming his forehead protector, which he'd stuffed into the pocket after being told he was not allowed to wear it during school hours.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm here sensei."

The man nodded and checked him off; he was the last one on the list since no one else had a name with a letter coming after U in it. Smoothing out his suit seemingly out of habit, the man turned his gaze to his students, eyes hard yet understanding.

"Greetings class, welcome to Youkai Academy. I will be your homeroom teach from today on, my name is Matten Kaoru, please call me Matten-sensei. Now I'm sure you all already know this by now, but this school meant to teach monsters how to blend in with human society. The world is populated by those squishy beings called humans, as powerful as we are we are severely outnumbered, and we cannot afford to underestimate the humans. In order to survive, we monsters must learn to coexist peacefully with humans; to that end, this academy is one that teaches ' _How to coexist with humans_ '."

The man paused briefly to let the information sink into his students heads; they were all young monsters, so no doubt it would be a little difficult at first for them to understand the reasoning behind these lessons.

"Due to our curriculum, this school has a rule that must be followed. All of you shall live your lives at this academy in your Human Forms. The meaning behind this is to further the coexistence between us and humans; if you can adequately disguise yourself as a human, you can properly coexist with them. You are to keep your true form a secret, even from your fellow students; to deceive an enemy you must first deceive your friends."

Almost immediately a couple students raised their hands, a male and a female with the former near the front and the latter in the last row of seats near the back door of the classroom. Raising an eyebrow, the teacher called upon the female student; she was relatively average looking, long black hair, wearing the female school uniform.

"What is your question Dori-san?"

The girl cleared her throat a little, before tilting her head a bit and asking her question, "What's the point of coexisting with humans Matten-sensei? I mean, technically, aren't we the stronger species? There are many ways for us to fight them, after all."

The teacher gave an amused look at the girl, before shaking his head, "Be that as it may, humans have made many technological advances that have tipped the scales for them enough to be a large threat to all monsters in just the last century alone. Plus, humans seem to have a habit of coming together to destroy our kind; take the Salem Witch Hunts for one example. Another good example to take note of is that humans have actually managed to drive an entire race of monster to extinction, and by doing so have seriously endangered another entire species. Do not underestimate the humans, for doing so is folly."

The students in the classroom were shocked at the news they'd just heard; sure it was old news, but they were young and cocky. To hear that humans had driven an entire species to extinction and endangered another with that same act…

Somewhat shakily, the girl who'd asked the question before spoke again, and the teacher didn't stop her.

"Wh-what species was it Matten-sensei?"

"The species was taken out largely by the humans 'holy' factions, like the church; the species they eradicated was the Incubus, and without them the Succubus race can no longer freely breed. This has forced them to resort to finding 'Chosen Ones', the one person that connects with them in the same way any Incubus naturally would."

This information, while it was accepted by the other students, who simply took it in and slowly calmed down, one student of the class, was shocked on a deeper level than the rest. To find out that humans somewhere and when, had completely wiped out a race that he just so happened to technically be.

Naruto had to force himself to remain calm at what he'd been told, becoming absolutely still and beginning to gather Natural Energy to calm himself down. Practicing Sage Mode, yet not actually entering it, always did that for him, and he would forever thank the toads for teaching him, even if he never actually needed to summon them.

By the time he stopped gathering the energy of nature and let it all go with a quiet sigh, he blinked as he noticed everyone beginning to get up and file out of the classroom. Sweatdropping he swiftly began to do the same before anyone began to think he'd fallen asleep or something. The news about the Incubi in other places had really shaken him it seemed.

There was one thing he knew for sure, and planned to do even as he slipped into the hallway, spotting Moka and Tsukuri coming out of a classroom a few down from his own. The pink haired vampire was hugging the brunettes arm to her chest, chatting happily with her, and that alone made the blond smile. Just something about that happy and innocent girl kind of helped him with his troubled thoughts.

Shaking his head, he jogged towards them till he was able to come up beside the two, startling them a little, though they both gave him a wave after seeing it was just him. "So, how was your first class today girls?"

Tsukuri seemed entirely too nervous to answer but Moka, who herself seemed completely oblivious to the looks her and the brunette girl were getting, was quick to answer herself. "It was great! I have Tsukuri-chan in the same first class as me!"

Naruto smiled and placed a hand on the pink haired girls head, rubbing gently and getting a content smile from the girl, who closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. With but a glance, his gaze shifted from the bubbly, innocent vampire to the nervous, almost jittery _human_ girl next to the one he was petting.

"Okay, whip out your schedules girls, time to compare."

With the petting to her head stopped, Moka was only too happy to take her schedule out and see how many classes she had with one or both of her first friends. Tsukuri took a second, but did the same anyway after a look from him. Taking both girls schedules, as well as looking at his own, all three peered at the papers curiously.

"Okay, from the looks of it, you two have the main class together; we all have math class together, and then you two also have gym together, while me and Moka have art class together. There seems to be a 10-15 minute break between classes, and while you two have the most classes together, it won't take me hardly any time at all to reach you after each class I don't have with either of you. Looks like we can begin hanging out regularly if you two want."

Brunette and pinkette looked at each other for a moment, before both looked back at the blond, one quite happy, while the other was kind of happy, kind of incredibly nervous still; she agreed though because she got to be around Moka, who was just her type and incredibly cute, and Naruto who for some reason made her feel as if she'd be safe no matter what now that they were friends.

Of course, the whole time this was happening, there was a bit of a commotion in the halls, one of conflict and anger and confusion. The boys of the student body were gathering, sending glares of malice at Naruto and ones of confusion at Tsukuri due to her uniform and small, easily but poorly hidden chest. They were also sending pervy leers at Moka, with those who had figured the girl out doing the same towards Tsukuri.

Moka didn't even seem to notice, so absorbed was she in gushing over having classes with her new friends. Tsukuri noticed though, and it only made her nervousness and anxiety almost shoot through the roof.

Naruto sighed softly and made a mental note to speak with the girl privately soon.

But first…

Reaching to begin petting Moka's head, distracting the girl from what he was about to do by letting her lean into the head rubs, he slowly straightened from the slight relaxed slouch he had been in. The moment he fully straightened up, the sounds of the gathered male students seemed to die down around them, and even the oblivious Moka cracked an eye open at the sudden silence.

"Just what are you all doing, hm?"

The voice that came out was calm, almost too sweet to have come from a male, and his kindly smiling face seemed to match the tone of his voice. There were just a couple of things that made everyone around the trio freeze and fear, and it actually made the two girls who were closest to him hug each other and shiver in terror, even though it wasn't aimed at them.

Despite Naruto's kind looking face and tone, eyes squinted shut like a fox, the dark aura and the demonic hanya mask floating behind his left shoulder were currently scaring every student who saw it shitless. A few even passed out and wet their pants, foaming at the mouth.

"Well?"

Almost immediately all the boys and girls scattered, though Naruto shot his hands out to grab Moka and Tsukuri by the collars of their blazers before they could do the same. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it soon vanished and the blond peaked his eyes open with a small smile as he turned back to his friends. Both girls seemed to have calmed down as soon as the terrifying aura and mask were gone, but the brunette was still quite shaken, envious of the pinkette's ability to simply forget the sight and feeling.

"Wh-wh-what was that!?"

"Hm? What was what? I have no idea what you're talking about Tsukuri; I was simply asking them a question. I wonder why they all ran away~?"

The brunette paled a little and blanched, stifling the urge to point at the boy and mention the mask and aura he'd used. She didn't want to remember it…

"Oh, such pretty girls. Hard to tell with the uniform on that one, but there's no mistaking those subtle curves."

The voice broke all three out of the awkward situation, and they turned almost as one to see a tall boy with short black hair and a few piercings standing near them, hands in his pockets. Naruto raised an eyebrow, Tsukuri simply blanched again, while Moka simply tilted her head a little. This was a boy from her class, wasn't it?

"Akashiya Moka and… Aono… Tsukuri, aren't you!? I'm Komiya Saizou! Pleasure to meet you!" ' _At least it will be…_ '

Naruto's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the boy standing before them as he came forward, intruding on their little circle. "By the way, why are you two hanging out with this nobod-Y!?"

The boy yelled out the last part as he tried to grab Naruto by the collar, presumably to lift him up and act superior. The slightly shorter blond was having none of that; the moment the other boys hand would have grabbed a fistful of his shirt near the collar, he had grabbed it and simply squeezed till there were a few cracks heard.

Saizou glared at him before yanking his hand from his grasp, though the boy hid his pain by slipping the hand into his pocket again. Soon enough the taller boy turned his attention back towards the brown and pink haired girls, "Tch, wouldn't someone like me be preferable to this kind of trash? Why don't you girls come with me, let me show you a good time?"

Despite her innocence and bubbliness, Moka wasn't stupid. Furrowing her brows a bit, she promptly threw caution to the wind and grabbed her friends by the hands and fast walked away, taking them with her. "Sorry! I'm already having fun with my friends!"

Naruto had to smile at the girl's actions, simply following her without a fuss; he did send a look back at Saizou however, since the boy seemed to be glaring at them even as Moka pulled them around a corner and continued on her way. The vampire probably didn't even know or care where she was going, probably just as long as it was away from the other boy.

XxXxX

By the time Moka stopped pulling her friends along by the hands, they were in an empty hallway with a few intersections, a staircase, and a pair of doors leading outside. Naruto simply leaned against a wall as the other two talked, though he listened in incase they wanted his input.

Of course, listening to the two and watching them was quite entertaining for the blond, as Moka seemed to be both embarrassing and exasperating Tsukuri with her words and how she acted without even meaning to. The moment the pink haired girl got all demure and told Tsukuri that they were on blood sucking terms as if that would flatter the brunette, Naruto had to hold in his snickering, covering his mouth to keep it from escaping.

Of course, then the girl had to go and say something so misleading as it having been her first time. Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore as Tsukuri's face got progressively redder; he fell to the floor laughing as Tsukuri was pushed against the wall by an embarrassed Moka, who then trotted off saying they should explore the school a bit. They only had the one class today to give them all the information they needed, as well as a little time to adjust to the school before it started in earnest tomorrow.

They did just that after Naruto calmed himself down and pulled Tsukuri's cheek out of the cracked wall, the girl crying anime style tears as Naruto rubbed her back soothingly and followed after Moka.

The next few hours was spent exploring the school grounds, looking at all the strange and interesting things it had to offer, like weird statues, creepy vending machines and just the general architecture of the place. Moka found it all charming and full of character, though Tsukuri silently disagreed and Naruto was neutral about it.

Between the combination of Moka's happiness in their little tour and Naruto's mere presence, the human girl didn't seem to even notice when they approached the dorms till the vampire girl pointed it out. Naruto just whistled, a bit impressed at where he'd be living for the next three years or so; it certainly seemed to beat traveling around for such a time.

Placing a hand on the now comically crying brunette girl beside him, Naruto silently gave the girl courage with which to resume speaking with Moka.

"S-So, Moka, are you really a v-vampire? I mean, I have a hard time seeing it, because you look just like a human."

The pink haired girl giggled at the brunette's question, before smiling softly and placing a hand over the Rosario hanging from her neck.

"Yes. I may not look it now, but that's because of this rosary. Take this off and I go from pretty human, to a real, terrifying vampire. I get real scary, and evil… You see, rosaries have the power to seal off a vampires power, something I took advantage of to seal mine away, since the original form I took was so hated."

This left Tsukuri somewhat speechless, though her thoughts were going faster in response, not even noticing the pinkette getting closer till it was too late for her.

"Of course, sealed or not I am still a vampire, so I still crave blood… I-it's my weakness~."

The brunettes face flushed instantly again as she felt Moka's lips against her neck, followed by a brief flash of pain as fangs sank into her flesh. The feel of the vampire she'd befriended feeding on her sent strange tingles up her spine, and she could do nothing till the other girl was gently pulled away from the human girl.

"Now now Moka, let's leave poor Tsukuri some blood to live with. If you need it so much, I don't mind sharing my own so she can have a little break."

This got the vampire to blush even as she pouted at being taken from the delicious blood one of her new friends had. She realized she may have been taking advantage, but this was her first time having a real friend, and one with such tasty blood, that didn't mind that she was a vampire to boot! How was she supposed to hold herself back?

"Eh? Does that mean you don't mind?"

"Sure, I don't mind at all, just promise to switch to me every so often so Tsukuri doesn't pass out; you wouldn't want her to injure herself would you?"

Both girls looked at each other for a moment, one with a somewhat nervous face; though she tried to hide it so she didn't possibly hurt the others feelings by making her think she didn't like having her suck her blood. She didn't really, but the other girl was so cute…! While the other girl had a small pout on her face, hoping she wasn't about to make her new friends think she was the kind of vampire that would suck someone's blood, then just go sucking someone else's all willy nilly.

Neither was really sure about their feelings, both for reasons of their own, and Naruto was just waiting for an answer. It took a few more moments, before Moka turned back to him and gave him a shy little nod with a blush. Though, she got confused when instead of letting her get at his neck, he rolled up one of the sleeves on his button up shirt and offered her his arm.

"What's this?"

"It's my arm; we might make Tsukuri here a little jealous if you just went from drinking from her by the neck to drinking from me in the same spot~. We'll get to that level after getting to know each other a bit more, but till then we must be considerate of Tsukuri, ne?"

Both girls blushed for different reasons, the human girl because of the implications behind Naruto's words, and the vampire due to how considerate the blond was being. Tsukuri felt as if the blond was teasing her about her preferences and the fact Moka seemed to default go for her neck for her blood. Said vampire girl however simply thought the blond was being considerate to her conflicted feelings and the sacred bond of being on blood sucking terms (From the neck).

"Eheh, Naruto-kun, arigato~ Chu~!"

Moka took the offered arm and placed her lips against it, before sinking her fangs into it to begin sucking the blond boy's blood. The moment it touched her tongue though she had to fight back a naughty sound; it was so rich and tasty, on par with Tsukuri's blood, only it seemed to fill her with a heat her innocent mind couldn't describe.

After having her fill, her cheeks were flushed and she felt a really pleasant but naughty heat in her stomach, right in the pit of it, and the only thing stopping her from doing something shameless in front of people was Naruto's hand on her head, petting her. A cooling sensation was spreading from the touch, and she let it wash over her with a small sigh, leaning into the petting.

"Well then, I think it's time you girls got to your part of the dorms and got settled in. I'm going to do the same, so I'll see you two later, okay? Oh, and Tsukuri, I need to talk to you later, so come by my room later okay? I'll make sure my door has something to make you notice it easily, got it?"

The brunette girl blinked but nodded her head all the same, wondering what it was the boy wanted to talk to her about. She still felt a bit nervous, because while she knew what Moka was, she didn't know what anyone else was, including Naruto. It was like she was the only human there and it was slowly starting to freak her out, though her two new friends seemed to have stopped any freaking out just by being with her. She didn't want to navigate through this place by herself damn it!

XxXxX

Several hours later, Naruto was just finishing with getting his room in order; unpacking what he had brought in some storage seals, and getting his room a bit personalized. On his bed, he had switched out the pure black bed items; sheets, blanket, pillow etc. Now he had basically the same things, but made of a dark red, _almost_ black silk.

His kitchenette was stocked with some simple ingredients and other food items, his bathroom was stocked with toiletries, and in his closet he had hung up some extra clothes and shoes. As for his personal resort, he had the large glass orb containing it placed on a little table at the foot of his bed. If you wanted to hide something, best to hide it in plain sight; it looked like a simple model housed in a glass container after all, there was nothing weird about having one.

He hadn't started setting up his room till maybe half an hour ago, and he had done it by himself instead of using clones to make the process faster. Getting to dependent on those things would make him lazy after all.

Now the only thing he needed to do was wait for Tsukuri to arrive so he could have a little chat with her, hopefully even help the human girl remain calm since she was obviously nervous as all hell about being in a school filled with monsters. Poor girl had probably thought it was going to be normal, if strangely named.

Thankfully he wasn't kept waiting for long after finishing his room set up, a mere ten minutes after he'd kicked back on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. Hearing a soft, unsure knocking on his door the blond snickered a bit before getting up to answer the quiet knocks.

When the door opened, the girl on the outside began to blush a little, fidgeting as well as she looked at her friend as he smiled at her. She was glad she got the right door, she had no idea what kind of misunderstanding could have happened if she'd gotten the wrong door, or what could have happened after. She was a simple girl, and only human, it wasn't like she could defend herself against monsters.

For that matter, why would the boy she'd met on the bus and made the acquaintance of, be inviting her to his room? Why did setting up her room- and secretly panicking about her situation for a couple hours- have to take so long? It wouldn't be long till curfew, a mere hour or so in fact.

Shaking her head, Tsukuri gave a small bow to her blond friend as he motioned for her to come in. There was a staff member that patrolled the male dorms, just as there was one patrolling the female dorms, but Naruto guessed that the male sides staff member didn't really care who did what until curfew.

Shaking his own head, Naruto closed the door slowly after his lady friend had entered his room. Adjusting his glasses on his face, the lenses glinted ominously as he turned to face the girl, who was standing next to his kotatsu table.

"Tsukuri… You're a human, right?"

The girl immediately stiffened bodily at his question, beginning to sweat as her eyes darted around the room; she was probably looking for exits or something.

"Calm down, I'm not going to tell anyone, exploit it, or do anything myself. My aim is to help you adjust and feel safe to what will be your new environment for the rest of your time here. You seemed to like Moka after all, and she certainly seems to like you~… However, if you would rather not be here, I can help you with 'dropping out', as it were. I merely want to let you know of the options available to you."

The girl was glad the boy before her wasn't going to hurt her, or exploit her, or turn her in for being human, but that only made her more curious as to what he was. What kind of monster- besides Moka apparently- was that nice?

"Um… O-options? I wasn't aware I had very many of those at this point…"

" _Sigh_ … and you don't really, Tsukuri. But the way I see it, you do have some; you could give a letter of withdrawal from school, in which case you would leave and never see Moka again very likely. You could also choose to stay, continue to hang out with Moka and me, possibly be found out and imprisoned, put to death, whatever they do with humans found here. Or lastly, you could stay here, and I can train you to protect yourself, possibly even give you something to help you do just that. With the first, Moka will be sad for a while, but she literally just met you today, so it wouldn't be as bad as it otherwise would be, and you could simply be on your way back to a safe, entirely normal life."

He paused then to give the brunette some time to think about that option and if she wanted to take it or not. After a few moments of the girl seeming quite pensive over what had been said so far, the blond continued in an even tone.

"With the second option, I believe you would be able to hide what you are for a while, you could be happy and so could Moka. However you would also live fearing when you could be discovered as a human; all it would take is one monster attacking you without me or Moka around to be found out. Eventually you would be caught, you would be revealed as a human, and whatever other friends you manage to make by then may or may not abandon you, Moka could be the same, though she'd also be quite sad in this case as well. What's more, she'll have known you longer, and would be hurt longer over what she could see as a betrayal depending on when she finds out, as well as the fact you would be going to die. Now, I could protect you in this case, make it seem as if you were simply a naturally weak kind of monster, but like I said, I can't always be around to protect you; eventually this scenario would be carried out to completion."

Tsukuri paled as Naruto told her about the second option, her heart clenching tightly in her chest at the thoughts this option provoked in her; thoughts of inadequacy, of fear, paranoia and even self-loathing. She wouldn't be a very good friend if she kept something so big hidden, but at the same time she would be too scared to tell anyone, even a friend… But Naruto knew. Somehow he knew and he wasn't taking it bad at all. He was helping her even!

Before she could voice any questions, the blond boy spoke once more about her options; the last option she'd been given.

"Finally, with the last option I can begin to condition your body to be stronger, faster, more agile, etc. and I could even gift you with something to help you protect yourself with some training. Over time, you will be able to protect yourself, and give the illusion of being a monster through strength and ability. You will likely never be found out unless you personally tell someone you believe you can trust, you will not die, and Moka could be very happy indeed that she can continue with you as her friend."

Finished speaking, Naruto stood before the girl now sitting on his bed with a deep in thought expression, brows furrowed, a small frown curving her lips down a little. She seemed conflicted, about whether she wanted to leave, or if she wanted to stay. She realized that he had given her three perfectly valid choices, and it was now up to her to choose which one she would take.

Thinking about it, she couldn't blame him for the choices being difficult to choose from for an admittedly wishy washy girl like her. He gave her the choice to simply leave soon, possibly the next day, which would hurt Moka the least. She did in fact just meet the perky girl this very day; she was unsure how she felt about her despite thinking that the girl was just her type.

She was also being given the option of staying, but doing things by herself, and his analysis was mostly true; sure there were variables that couldn't be accounted for, but for the most part the boy had no obligation to help her, his offer was purely out of the kindness of his heart. Sooner or later, if she tried to go this without his help, only his protection when he was able to give it, she would be found out sooner or later. And depending on when that was, Moka could be hurt so much more than if she simply left the school as soon as possible.

Then there was her last option. It sounded farfetched, but it also kind of sounded too good to be true.

The boy was offering to train her, which by itself seemed a little strange, and possibly give her some kind of- probably strange- 'item' or something to help her protect herself. Honestly it did seem almost too good to be true, he was making it seem as if it were actually possible for a simple human like her to maybe blend in with a bunch of monsters, and maybe even gain some sense of safety from her own power, enough to not have to worry about being found out.

Moka certainly seemed like she would be happy if she could stick around indefinitely, but… She still wouldn't know she was really human, and on the off chance that it was still possible someone found out if she took the third option…

Naruto blinked as a look of brief pain came across Tsukuri's face, one of conflicting emotions and desires.

"N-Naruto-san… Please help me! I-I want to stay here, to be friends with Moka, w-with you, and make more friends here as well. I… I don't care if they're all a bunch of monsters! Except for an exception here or there, none of the people here seemed really bad, hardly like monsters at all, t-though it could just be well hidden… Please help me blend in!"

Naruto smiled at the girl, before clapping a bit and laughing softly, nodding his head towards the girl with a grin now taking a place on his face. "That's the spirit Tsukuri! Now, we don't have time for it tonight, but tomorrow morning, I want you to come here three hours before school starts so we can begin your training."

The girl seemed a bit taken aback at that, but she gave a small nod, wondering just what kind of training they could get done in a mere three hours. However if it could help her stay here, help her not be so afraid for staying here, than she would take it. It would be nice not to have to be so scared all the time, even if she eventually went to another human school. Sometimes bullies were just as bad as monsters, after all.

Of course, it helped that she would be able to spend more time around the pink haired vampire that she may or may not be crushing on after only a day. One thing was for sure though, and that was that she could finally say goodbye to being a normal, scared little human girl with no particular talents or outstanding features.

Goodbye Tsukuri the mediocre human girl, hello Tsukuri the strong girl, who stood up for what she wanted and believed in. Even if it meant living in this creepy place called Youkai Academy, she would blend in with the rest of the monsters.

Was she a strange person for doing it mostly for a girl? Sure there was the whole wanting to be strong and not afraid anymore thing, but if she were honest, Moka being so nice to her played a big part in it. She knew of her preferences, and she knew that others would call her strange for them, or that guys would perv on her because of them. But that wasn't her fault; you can't blame a person for their preferences.

"You seem to be in pretty deep thought over there Tsukuri; you know you don't have to overanalyze your decision. As long as it's something you chose for yourself then that should be enough, who cares about your reasons? Just as long as it was your choice than no one has a right to say anything about it."

The girl looked up at her blond friend with a small smile, still a little nervous her choice and the reason behind it, before shaking her head followed by a small nod.

"Go back to your room and get some sleep, you'll need it for the start of training."

"Yeah, thank you Naruto-san. I've always been a meek girl; I don't have many friends, I'm not particularly good at anything, I'm not brave or strong or good looking. Well I'm tired of that, and though I doubt you can change that last one, I am happy you are even attempting to try and help with the first few. Thank you."

Naruto couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as the girl he'd decided to help got up and made her way back to her own room in the female dorms. Well, if nothing else his life should be more interesting again since he returned from his travels. Now he just needed two more people and he'd have his own pseudo Genin Squad to tor-train, to train.

That'd teach them for sending him to this place against his will! He was easily above Jonin level damn it, he didn't need protection, and he didn't care how powerful the enemies after him were!

XxXxX

Naruto hummed softly to himself with a smile on his face as he walked towards the school with the school bag he'd been given slung over his right shoulder. He hadn't seen Moka yet, and Tsukuri had gone ahead of him after some training and rest, compliments of his special resort. She'd been a little freaked out at first, by which of course he meant she'd almost started foaming at the mouth when he'd revealed it to her. But by the end of it she'd been relatively fine, if a little worn out.

Almost laughing a little as he remembered it, he was still aware of his surroundings enough to step aside as a large hand tried to grab at the tie he had on. It was an easy target cause he still refused to wear the stupid green blazer the school made a part of its uniform, which he had tied around his waist.

"How can I help you Komiya-san?"

"Heh, it seems you had some fun with those two girls the other day. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, because you're going to stay away from them from now on, got it?"

The blond simply raised an eyebrow at the other boy, who was giving him some kind of weird mix between a glare and a cocky smirk. Sighing softly, he mentally shrugged before shaking his head at the boy, "Oh, and just why would I do something like that?"

"Tch… Before that… What is your true form!? Well?!"

" _Sigh_ … My true form… is it?"

Fixing his glasses on his face, the lenses glinted ominously in the light as he stared at the wannabe pretty boy in front of him, trying to bully him and failing.

"Well, my true form is terrifying, you know? Do you really wanna know what it is~? Well then the truth is… I'm… A Monster, jackass!"

Naruto's laughter made Saizou twitch, more so as some students seemed to begin laughing with the other blond. Gritting his teeth, the somewhat taller blond roared out and threw a punch at the laughing boy, though he merely side stepped to avoid it, letting it crash against the wall and blow a decent sized hole in it.

"Aww isn't that cute, you think you're people. Why so angry big guy? Are your instincts telling you to defeat me? To tear me to pieces so you can have Moka and Tsukuri all to yourself? I'm sorry if that's the case, here, how about I give you one free hit. I'm warning you though… _**You better make it count, Komiya Saizou.**_ "

Saizou growled at the blond for his seeming arrogance, clenching his fist tight before letting it fly towards the boy, who simply stood there as if to take it. He simply had to grin as his fist flew towards the bastards face, and his grin only turned sinister when he saw and felt it make contact with a satisfying impact.

Everyone watching was shocked, it wasn't every day you saw someone just stand there and take a punch to the face. Especially not from the same guy who just broke a stone wall with the same kind of punch; though something had to be said for the fact the boy didn't seem to move even an inch from the attack.

Saizou's grin fell almost instantly when he realized the boy he'd just punched hadn't moved an inch, and in fact it felt as if _he_ was the one injured, if the pain in his knuckles was any indication. He grit his teeth till he was sure he felt them almost begin cracking to keep from yelling out and making a fool of himself. He wouldn't give this upstart the satisfaction of hearing his pain.

"Aww, well, I guess I simply had my hopes up too high; I was hoping to feel this punch after your last one broke apart that wall behind me. I guess someone before you already softened up that spot or something. _Sigh_ …"

The wannabe bully growled loudly at Naruto's words, clenching his other fist, before pulling the one against the other boys face back and letting the next fist fly towards his face. Naruto was having none of that however, and lifted a hand to catch the fist, stopping it cold when it made contact with his open palm.

"Sorry, you used up your one free shot, you wasted yours trying to be cute. You know… I really don't like guys like you; guys who strut around as if they're above everyone else, who try to take whatever they please as if it belongs to them, even if it's another person. Sure, you're admittedly nice looks probably help you get the girls you want, but your attitude… It leaves much to be desired, and when they won't listen to you because of it, you likely use force."

The pretty boy with the piercings was now glaring full force at Naruto as he tried to force his other fist towards his face, hoping to break it or some other such satisfying thing. However, either he tried to save face or his self-preservation instincts kicked in at last, and the boy simply scoffed before pulling his arm back and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Just stay away from those two if you know what's good for you. I went easy on you today, but you can't always be around a crowd. I'll be nice, and wait till I get you alone so no one else has to see me kill you if I find you near those girls again."

The punk like boy grunted after speaking as he walked away, off to class and to get away from the infuriating blond and his taunts. He would make that bastard pay soon enough, before then though he had some 'recon' to do.

Naruto watched the other boy leave with an innocent smile and a tilted head, having to remind himself that he had an audience due to the little spectacle Saizou had tried to make. He had partially succeeded, because now Naruto had to deal with people staring at him, as if inspecting his face and expecting it to suddenly deform from the punch he'd taken to it.

The sight of a dark aura and a demonic hanya mask floating over his left shoulder, mixed with a scarily pleasant smile and squinted, fox like eyes quickly made every student looking at him, and even those who'd been trying to mind their own business, suddenly freak out and run for the academy. As if it was a safe spot, or some kind of neutral ground.

Ah, that never got old, thank you scary lady from Kusa no Kuni.

XxXxX

Moka stood in a small clearing a small ways away from the school, looking up at the sky and thinking about the first ever friends she'd finally made, both on the same day, at practically the same time. The thought of them made her heart flutter, and joy swell in her breast. But the thought of them also made her blush, and she didn't particularly know why.

Naruto-kun she understood, because he was admittedly a good looking male, with an underlying power she could just feel within him, and that turned her on as a vampire. He was also kind, playful, understanding, and that all called to her current self, as a person.

Then there was Tsukuri, the girl she'd made friends with after crashing into her, somehow sans her bike that she'd been crashing with at the time. It may have been a bit brazen of her the first time she'd sucked the girl's blood, perhaps a little spur of the moment type of deal, but now she was conflicted. The girl didn't seem all too special, though Tsukuri was her friend so she didn't care about that, the fact of the matter was she didn't appeal to her as a vampire.

However, the other girl appealed greatly to her as a person, she was nice, if a bit clumsy and seemed willing to stick by her even though she was intent on sucking her blood at times. Tsukuri's kindness was something she liked, and the girl appealed to her like that, but she wasn't sure what she felt exactly. Did she like the other girl? Was it possible for her to have those kinds of feelings for another girl?

She was so confused, and her blush hadn't left her face for the last ten minutes as she had been thinking over her little problem. It shouldn't really have been one, she'd just met both her friends yesterday, and now here she was trying to make sense of her emotions, and likely making herself late for school in the process.

The pinkette was brought out of her thoughts by a rustling in the bushes, making her breath hitch as she turned to face it intently…

She immediately let out a breath of relief as the somewhat fatigued and scratched face of Tsukuri popped out of the bushes, followed by the rest of the girl as she dusted herself off. Turning to look at the pink haired vampire, the secretly human girl blushed darkly, which only made Moka do the same, though for a different reason.

Tsukuri approached the other girl with a nervous expression on her face, wondering just how she was going to bring her species up with the girl she may have had a bit of a crush on. It wasn't like she could just come out and say 'Hey Moka-san, I just wanted to let you know that, even though this is a school exclusively for monsters, I'm a human who got in by accident.'

Guh, how did you broach a topic like that?!

Unfortunately, neither girl really had time to ponder anything much longer as a figure exited from the tree line, one that was taller than them by a fair amount, and definitely more muscled. The first thing they noticed when the figure came out of the trees was his blond hair and piercings, along with his fierce gaze, locked on them as if they were some kind of prey animals before a predator.

"Hey girls! Alone I see, why's that? You could easily have just come to me and I would never let you be alone again!"

Both girls flinched a little as Saizou licked his lips after speaking, eyes narrowing at them as if he were about to fall upon them, believing they couldn't defend themselves.

Moka was the one to react first as the boy got closer, pushing him away with a small cry, tugging Tsukuri back with her as she retreated to the edge of the clearing while Saizou only laughed darkly at the pinkette's actions.

"Mwahahaha… I'm quite serious you know… Moka's beauty, Tsukuri's obvious shyness about her looks… You two are drawing me in more than those _puny humans_ I've molested in the past. It's incomparable! Ah, but now my blood is boiling **…! I can't keep my human form at this point, my body is aching, I can't stop myself, or hold myself back! Violating the school rules never felt so good!** "

The boy's body seemed to change as he spoke, muscles bulging and clothes tearing as he grew larger, more bulky as his body grew, and his tongue seemed to stick out a good foot or two form his mouth as he changed.

The two girls stood helpless and scared as the now transformed Saizou loomed over them, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva down Moka's cheek. Tsukuri bit her bottom lip at her helplessness, unable to do anything as she and Moka were about to be molested, violated at school of all places. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't help… Moka-chan…"

The pinkette looked at Tsukuri with wide eyes, before biting her own bottom lip, thinking furiously as to what she could do. With her vampire powers sealed away, she was practically defenseless, and what strength she did have she was unsure if she could do anything with. If only she could take off the Rosary attached to her neck…

Finally, as it looked like Saizou was about to get his way, his pants bulging in a sickening way in the front, Tsukuri finally remembered something that Naruto had taught her earlier. Her left hand flew to her right wrist, where a shiny golden wrist brace was seemingly locked around her wrist. Focusing on it, she clenched her eyes shut as she drew her fist back… And let it fly.

" **Guh!?** "

Saizou's cry, a whoosh of wind, and a meaty smack rang out almost simultaneously, before the transformed boy was sent flying back to hit a tree with such force that the tree the boy hit was felled, falling to the boy's side.

Moka stood in shock as she watched her frankly kind of scrawny friend send the large boy getting ready to molest them flying across the clearing with a single punch. Of course, Tsukuri herself looked just as surprised and shocked that what she had tried had worked.

Clenching her fist, she stared at the wrist band Naruto had given her when he had taken her into that strange little super mini world or whatever. He had called it his resort, and told her it was a gift from some important friends, and that it had special properties.

That was the understatement of the year; the last several years even.

Suffice to say she was truly speechless at having been able to get three whole days of training in with only three hours having gone by outside of the thing.

During that time, Naruto had spent the whole three days doing two things for her. One, he was teaching her how to throw a proper punch, and two, he was teaching her how to activate the wrist brace she was wearing at will.

This was honestly the first time it had worked how she had wanted, but she attributed it to her actually having a real reason to use it, compared to just being told how, and to do so during training.

Before the launched away boy could even begin to get up, already growling, the sound of steady clapping could be heard all around the clearing, catching the attention of all within it.

"That was very good Tsukuri, you showed determination to protect yourself and your friend, you showed guts. And that is exactly what you need to properly use that item I gave you. However, I think it's time I took it from here, it wouldn't do for you to get hurt fighting before you were ready."

The obviously male voice somehow seemed to echo all around the clearing, and it was easily recognized by everyone there, filling two of the clearings occupants with relief, and one with rage. He had told this little runt to stay away from these two girls.

" **Show yourself! I thought I warned you not to come near Moka or Tsukuri again!? Come out so I can destroy you, and at the same time, destroy any hope these two have before I take them as my own!** "

There was a long, suffering sigh from right next to the fallen form of Komiya Saizou, drawing attention to the now revealed Naruto, who was simply leaning against a tree. He gave a small wave to the two girls across the clearing from him, before turning his attention back to the transformed boy.

"Ah, so we're revealing our true forms now, huh? Alright, technically we aren't fully on school grounds, so I guess it's cool. Bear with me though, mine certainly isn't as impressive a transformation as yours, mister muscles."

Unlike the ugly transformed boy with the torn clothing, Naruto gained no extra mass, his clothes didn't rip, and he was still a hell of a lot better looking than whatever the other boy had become. On his forehead was a pair of segmented horns that stuck up on the inner side of each temple; these were about six inches long and a single inch wide, ending in wicked points. Coming from in his pants, poking over the edge of them as well as the blazer tied to his hips was a long tail, about as long as he himself was, ending in a vaguely kunai shape. Finally, sprouting from his back was three sets of wings, black as night and with quite the large wing spans.

All three watching the 'transformation' could only blink at what the non-muscular blond had turned into, as his changes had been rather subtle, unlike what one of them (Tsukuri) would think, based on how Saizou had transformed. Really all he gained for the 'transformation' was horns, wings, and a tail. Take those away and he looked completely normal, except for his eyes.

She had noticed the two smaller extra pupils on either side of his normal ones, all of them little slits, and figured, correctly it seemed, that they had something to do with his true form. Of course, she had also been told to never really look him in the eyes when he wasn't wearing his glasses, but she didn't know why. It wasn't as if his bare eyes would steal her soul or something, right? … R-right?

" **Gahahahahaha! That's your true form?! You just gained some stupid accessories! That's hardly a real monster transformation at all! Ahahahaha! It's going to be way more fun now when I tear you apart, though I think I'll keep you alive long enough to see me have my way with those two girls!** "

Saizou shot up surprisingly swiftly for his size and build, running at Naruto head on, though the other boy didn't seem too worried at all. In fact, he was stretching a bit to get some kinks out of his wings and tail after hiding them for so long. He had been so used to _not_ hiding them in his journey that it kind of sucked that he had to do it again. For so long too!

Finally though, as the rampaging monster boy drew inevitably closer, Naruto swiftly rose up off the ground a few inches, before lashing out with the back of his fist. The move caught the charging monster in the cheek, and was powerful enough to knock a few teeth out and almost turn the boys head completely around as he was sent flying to the opposite side of the clearing from Naruto this time.

Clapping his hands together a few times to dust them off, the blond smiled at his two friends, who were smiling at him quite thankfully. Well, he guessed he had just saved them from a fate worse than death for a female. Not that he could really have helped that part of the rescue; he seemed to have a knack for saving girls from being raped.

Shaking his head, Naruto began walking towards his two friends, the small smile never leaving his face as he put his hands in his pockets. His lax attitude cost him however; he was used to fighting human opponents, and so was used to kind of holding back so he didn't splatter them against wherever they were fighting or sparring.

Quite suddenly, Saizou came charging at him again, surprisingly without a battle cry or anything, catching the horned blond off guard. He wasn't necessarily hurt by the surprise attack, but his eyes did widen as he was sent flying through a few trees, all of which he was misfortunate enough to have land atop of him.

" **Heheheh… There, now that the pest is out of the way, we can return to our fun, don't you agree girls?** "

Turning back to advance on the girls again, Moka and Tsukuri held back their tears as they looked at each other, before the brunette girl made a face, one of determination, and looked the pink haired vampire in the eyes.

If Saizou could turn into a real monster and Naruto apparently could too, then if she took off Moka's rosary…

' _Please… Work!_ '

With a grab and a sharp yank, Moka gasped with extra wide eyes as Tsukuri succeeded in pulling her rosary off its chain attached to the choker around her neck.

Naruto groaned and threw the trees off him just in time to watch the sky darken, and the moon seem to turn blood red. An incredible aura began to emanate from Moka of all people, an incredibly suffocating and powerful aura, which seemed to be the cause of the freaky change in the atmosphere's color.

Looking up, he was just in time to see a myriad of bats cover and cling to Moka's body, before she began to change before everyone's eyes. Tsukuri, Naruto and Saizou watched almost entranced as the girls hair turned from pink to a marvelous silver color, her eyes turning from a cute emerald green to a striking, almost bloody red with slit pupils. Her bust and butt seemed to fill out quite suddenly during the transformation, and she seemed to even grow a little taller, while her fangs grew a bit in her mouth, the tips poking out a little to complete the look.

Once the bats were all gone from her body, the girl gained a look that wouldn't have fit on the pink haired girl they knew, yet it seemed to completely work for the new version of the girl. She was a few inches taller, more filled out, and was releasing an awesome power that was almost palpable from her body.

" **Wh-what is this!? This awesome power I'm feeling… This isn't Akashiya Moka is it?! Those eyes… That intense energy! This is the legendary Vampire!?** "

The new Moka smirked, before giving a soft scoff, " _ **What's wrong rogue filth… I thought you wanted me, were going to 'make me yours'? Try to take me by force, if you would~.**_ "

Saizou's eyes narrowed to little slits as he growled at the new form of the girl he'd been after, shaking as he clenched his large fists, gritting his teeth so hard he could taste his gums bleeding a bit.

The boy roared loudly and charged at the newly transformed girl, and a bit behind him Naruto had finally gotten himself up and back officially into the clearing. He was just in time too, and watched as the charging monster boy's attack was caught with ease, the new Moka smirking at him.

" _ **Coming at me with such pitiful power… Before thinking you can claim me, you should Know Your Place!**_ "

The girl lashed out then with a kick that made Saizou's eyes roll back into his head as he went flying towards Naruto, who caught the boy with a grin, noticing how the boy had been knocked unconscious by the kick. He really needed to stop holding himself back now that he was basically surrounded by people who could survive his supernatural strength.

" _ **Hmph, such a large monster with nothing to show for it; truly such trash is the pinnacle of idiocy for thinking he could surpass me in a contest of strength, enough to claim me as his own.**_ " The new Moka said, approaching the blond boy now holding Saizou slung over his shoulder with a mischievous grin on his face.

Naruto noticed this, and gave the girl his full attention out of courtesy, his tail swishing around slowly behind him, and already he was silently lamenting that he'd have to hide his awesome features again soon.

"Is there something I can do for you, um… Moka?"

The girl looked at him for a moment, gaze intense as her eyes roved over him, as if trying to find out just what it was that he… well, _was_. She had never seen something like him before, and the only monsters that came close to what this blond boy looked like were an all-female race of monsters. He could possibly be their counterpart species, but they were supposed to have been all killed off…

" _ **Take off those glasses, I wish to see your eyes without the barrier.**_ "

Naruto stiffened a little, before sighing silently and raising an eyebrow at the transformed girl. She seemed a lot bolder than she normally was after transforming. Seeing her beginning to slowly scowl at him however, he swiftly decided it would be better to obey for now, since it would be more trouble than it was worth to argue with her.

Instead he simply slowly removed his glasses from his face, keeping his eyes closed till he was once more faced with Moka, before opening his eyes slowly. The girl looked him in the eyes intently, till the lightly glowing blue orbs she was looking into fully opened, and her face bloomed with heat. As did her belly and loins.

Tsukuri, who was standing a bit behind the transformed Moka, suffered the same fate, though stronger as she felt her knees grow weak and a profound moistness in her girl briefs. She had admittedly been curious as well as to why the blond wore the glasses when he admitted they weren't prescription. Of course, he had promptly asked her what a prescription was when she'd asked about his glasses, but that was beside the point.

The brunette girl quickly collapsed to her knees and drew in a deep breath the moment her gaze with Naruto was broken, a hand clutching her chest as her heart rapidly pounded in her chest.

Moka however seemed determined in her transformed state to keep her gaze locked on Naruto's own, even as the boy seemed to smile at her, and her breath began coming in short, hot pants. She glared at the boy as they looked each other dead in the eyes, neither one unnerved by the others unique eyes, though one was quite taken in by the others ocular ability. Though she'd deny it vehemently whenever asked.

"I think its best we stop here before you decide to jump me. I won't stop you, but I'll feel bad that you were too stubborn and did something you'd regret under the influence of my eyes. I haven't even actively used them and you're already short of breath…"

Transformed Moka's eyes widened minutely, before she snarled at Naruto for a moment, only to immediately calm herself with a deep breath once the blond put his glasses back on. Taking a few moments to calm down, and no more, the silver haired, fuller bodied Moka approached Naruto slowly but confidently.

" _ **You are not scared of this me…**_ "

"Moka is Moka. No matter if you're perky, cute and pink, or serious, powerful and silver."

This seemed to give the transformed vampire pause for another moment, before she shook her head and, looking at the boy held over Naruto's shoulder, simply reached for him and gave a shove, pushing Saizou off her target's shoulder without a care in the world.

"Um, I was going to put him somewhere unscrupulous to teach him a lesson, but I guess we can just leave him on the floor."

His now silver haired and busty friend scoffed quietly, before grabbing the front of Naruto's shirt with her now longer, and pointy nailed fingers, and pulled him close to herself. Before the blond could get any ideas, her face went to his neck and her fangs sank into it smoothly. He hissed a bit at the sudden penetration but otherwise simply looked to Tsukuri to see how she was taking it.

He had tried to get the vampire to feed from his arm so as to not make the human girl jealous. He saw how good that worked with this Moka; it was like she didn't even remember him asking her to feed from his arm.

Still, he had to admit that the slight draining feeling he felt from her, and the small, almost unnoticeable moans she was releasing as she drank his blood more than made up for the sudden bite. Of course, it helped that Tsukuri didn't seem like she minded at all, if her blush was anything to go by. Probably not, but he'd do it anyway, because he didn't think she had looked away from him and Moka since she'd accidentally caught his gaze.

Finally though, the transformed vampire girl pulled away from Naruto's neck with a quiet sigh that he didn't think he was supposed to her, due to the satisfaction filling the small sound. He simply raised an eyebrow when the girl stepped back, looking her over a little, "Had your fill? What happened to drinking from my arm?"

" _ **Hmph, I will not be told what to do by you, the other me may like you for your personality, but you carry qualities I myself find appealing. You'll have to make me listen to you… If you can~.**_ "

Rolling his eyes, the blond simply shook his head with a small shrug, before walking past the arrogant sounding vampire girl, whose gaze followed him as he helped Tsukuri up and brushed the dirt off her uniform. Idly, he wondered how the girl could stand to wear that stupid green blazer normally.

Moka took this time to address the secretly human girl, looking at her as if she were an inferior being standing brazenly before a superior being. " _ **Ah yes, the girl my sentimental self seems to fancy, even if she's confused about it… Your blood is just as delicious as the blond over there. I'll have you help him watch over my sentimental other self… Be sure to get strong, and impress me next time if you want to have a chance with me, girl.**_ "

Her peace spoken, the silver haired Moka took the rosary from Tsukuri's hand and clasped it back onto its chain on her choker. The effects were immediate in that the power the girl had been releasing disappeared; her body slimmed back down while her hair and eye colors changed back to pink and green respectively. The girl also seemed entirely exhausted.

With a sigh, Naruto picked the sleepy vampire girl up in a piggy back carry, hands held under her knees as her arms almost instinctively wrapped around his neck. Turning to Tsukuri, he gave the girl a smile as his special features slowly disappeared. "Tsukuri, why don't you go on ahead to school, you'll be late, but it should be fine. I'm going to take Moka back to her room and then tell her teachers that she wasn't feeling to well, and so will be missing the technical first day of school."

The brunette girl nodded her head slowly, seeming a little unsure, but trusting the blonds judgment. If he figured the girl needed to rest, than she would damn sure help in making it known the girl 'wasn't feeling good' today.

As she jogged a little shakily off towards the school, Tsukuri couldn't help but smile as she remembered the hit she'd landed on Saizou, and how powerful she'd felt when her strike had sent him so far. She was definitely on her way to being able to stay here, and explore her feelings for Moka properly!

XxXxX

Okay! Here's the first chapter of Konoha no Incubus's sibling story, Incubus in Youkai Academy, the remake to go with the other remake! I will be releasing chapters of both at about the same time, maybe one after the other. This will give me time to rest between chapters of one, to work on the other, while the subject matter for both stories will be similar enough that I won't get lost on the road of life writing them. So that said, yeah, I think I'll do them one chapter after the other, in the following order: Konoha no Incubus, Incubus in Youkai Academy, rinse and repeat.

Okay! Pretty much followed canon for the most part, but next chapter is where the real divergence happens. You'll notice I put Naruto in a different class altogether than Moka and Tsukuri, who is a gender bent Tsukune by the way. I plan to give him different classmates, his main class teacher is different than Ms. Nekonome, and while the canon girls will still gravitate to him, at least partially, via Tsukuri; Naruto will be getting a completely different set of girls from here on out.

Also, I have something a little special planned for Tsukuri after she meets Yukari, who then meets Naruto via the human girls association with said blond. I won't say what it is, but I will drop a hint, being that after they meet, Naruto will get an idea of how to further help Tsukuri blend in with the school.

I told you in Konoha no Incubus I would be clothes-ifying not just pokemon, but other things and possibly people for their abilities and such. Speaking of, the wrist brace Tsukuri is wearing for now, I can tell you what it is since it's not really truly important in the grand scheme of the story. It's a Machoke brace, meant to give the same strength as a Machoke, but only to those who have guts and determination to do what they believe in.

Now, to be fair with the two stories, I am going to write one more chapter to this one before returning to Konoha no Incubus, but this is purely so I can have a little more time to think on what to do next within it. Should I keep him in the desert for a while, dodging a super Yandere Garuna? Should I have him high tail it out of there and towards the Land of Rivers and back to the Land of Fire so he can move to a new destination?

Also, I'll address it here since there's another chapter being expected of it first, but someone told me that I fleshed out Rei Fujin too much for her to not be in the harem. Originally, I was simply going to make her a somewhat reoccurring character, since Garuna is her niece and after Naruto, they will eventually end up related through Garuna in the future. Technically, she would have a reason to be fleshed out if she became his auntie.

However… The person who made the review also made me quite proud, because he gave me an at least somewhat decent reason for his thoughts. So, Depending on how many people think the same, Rei Fujin may or may not be one of Naruto's human lovers in Konoha no Incubus.

Now! If you have any questions about either of these sibling stories, please feel free to ask in a review or a pm. If you have suggestions, criticism, remarks, etc. then please leave them in a review or pm. I will answer any questions or what have you that I get before the next chapter comes out at the bottom of said chapter.

Finally for now, as to the meeting and a bit of fleshing out of my OC nurse from the original version of this story; you can expect to meet her next chapter, and if I can work it in, even a lemon between her and Naruto. Or Naruto and someone else, you can pick if you feel like leaving a darn review in order to let me know who you want to see Naruto get with next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

XxXxX

Okay! Here is the second chapter of Incubus in Youkai Academy, the rewrite. After this, will be another chapter of Konoha no Incubus, followed by another of this, so on and so forth. When both of these reach chapter ten, I shall move on to another story, probably one I've been wanting to write a good one of, but never really was able to till I got my recent writing experiences. But that's something to reveal when I get closer to the ten chapter goal I've set, not for here in the mere second chapter.

Just a warning before we get under way, this chapter will contain lime content atop of a lemon. My compromise since I don't want to put two lemons in one chapter. I'll save that kind of chapter for special occasions.

Anyway, before we get to the story, I have decided to give you all a little information about my Gargoyle OC, who I have decided to rename as well. The story will commence right after her info, so here we go!

Name: Alice Alexandra

Age: 34

Species: Gargoyle

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Royal Purple

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 232 lbs.

Description: Alice is a proud member of the Gargoyle race. In her human form her skin is fair, smooth, almost pale, and her eyes have a light glow to them which she hides behind a pair of glasses. This info is obligatory, but her bust is an E-cup and her hips are fairly wide with a nice perky butt to match. In her true form her skin turns a light gray, and large wings with a total span of half again as tall as she is sprout from her back, and her hands and feet become incredibly tough claws. Her bust grows a single cup size, and her butt fills out a slight bit more, while her body becomes gently toned, enough to show definition while still remaining feminine. Her ears grow slightly pointed, and a pair of horns grows upwards from both temples, much like Naruto's horns. Finally, while transformed, a tail about two thirds as long as she is tall sprouts from the base of her spine, just above the rise of her butt.

Well, there's my Gargoyle OC's info, you'll meet her in this chapter.

Also, one last thing before I get to the story as promised, I just remembered I made a request in the original version of this, for people to submit an OC they wanted to see in my story, basically. Well, if you want, you can do that for this one; just bullshit up an OC if you don't want to let me use one you actually put time into, and I'll see which ones are best- depending on how many I get- before implementing them as Naruto's classmates, or people he hangs out with, will eventually get with, etc.

XxXxX

Tsukuri sighed as she rubbed at her sore shoulders on her way to the academy from the dorms; she hadn't seen Moka, so she guessed she left before the girl or something. This time Naruto had had her come to his room five hours before school started, giving her relatively little rest, or energy.

Naruto had allowed the girls a few hours of extra rest before training in the resort after she showed up on his door step in her pajamas with her blanket wrapped around her like a portable cocoon. There was also a flash or something, but she couldn't remember too well.

Over the five hours before school, Tsukuri was trained into the ground by Naruto, given no mercy for her gender or status as a friend. If anything that second one only seemed to make the blond push her harder; her shoulders were sore now from the training she'd been doing. Not that her shoulders were her only sore part, but they were definitely catching most of the stress in her time learning under Naruto.

Speaking of said boy, he had refused to tell her while training her just what it was that he, well, _was_. Every time she asked he'd simply keep his mouth shut, only opening it to tell her to do another lap of the resorts roof, or another set of the weights he had her lift. She figured by the end of her physical conditioning, she'd either have a fear/hatred for running laps and lifting weights, or she'd be doing one of the two out of habit without realizing it.

Sighing softly as she broke herself out of her thoughts about pesky blonds and instead focusing on where her cute vampire friend was, Tsukuri looked around a bit to take a cursory glance of her surroundings. She admitted she probably zoned out a bit, but hey, no one had tried to do anything so she called it a win.

And the bonus just peaked through the crowd, waving to her with her pink hair flowing behind her as she ran. Tsukuri smiled as she watched Moka run towards her, a small blush on her cheeks as the vampire girl waved at her with such a big and happy smile. She wanted to protect that smile…

Shaking her head as the pink haired vampire got closer, the brunette found herself bracing her feet against the ground as her friend soon turned into a pink missile that attached to her front with arms around her neck. She blushed a bit more than before but returned the girl's hug, if a bit shyly, only to squeak as she was picked up and spun a bit by the pink haired vampire.

All around them Tsukuri could hear the male students getting riled up at the display of affection between the two females, Moka's beauty matched kind heartedly with Tsukuri's almost plain looks. Silently, the brunette cried animated tears at her luck in the body department, though she hid the comedic tears from Moka. It wasn't her fault she looked so plain…! She blamed her parents for not passing on the proper genes to her.

If only she could have been pretty like Moka.

Mentally shrugging at that particular thought, she settled for giving the vampire a little squeeze before releasing her, only for both girls to jump a little when they found Naruto standing right next to them whistling a small tune. Both females then noticed just how oddly silent it had gotten around them after they had noticed the blond.

Looking at each other, then at Naruto, the girls shrugged before both grinned a little, taking a side of the blond and leaning up against him. He didn't seem to mind, though they silently chalked up a little victory for themselves at getting a small blush from the boy for their actions. For something spur of the moment, it was surprisingly fun.

Later in the day, a few classes had already passed the three friends by, and we now find Naruto standing in a class that seemed to be built around several, maybe a couple dozen, kitchenettes. The teacher was a woman wearing an outfit typical of a chef, sans the hat, and she looked as if she could be a foreigner, though there wasn't any accent in her voice.

Currently he was standing next to a blue haired girl wearing a slightly gaudy yellow sweater over the school uniform instead of the awful green lady's jacket. He noticed that while it gave the illusion of quite a large bust, it was just that, an illusion made by the sweater pushing them together and upward. They were still fairly big, just not as big as the sweater made them out to be.

Blinking as he realized he had just spent a couple minutes analyzing his kitchen partner's sweater, he sweatdropped a bit before sighing and absently reaching for ingredients as they were called out by the blue haired girl next to him. My, she was a bit of a bossy one, wasn't she.

There was something else about the girl as well that he couldn't quite put his hand on as she gave him orders for which ingredients to get, which order to use them, and how to use them. It felt to him as if something was trying to prod and poke at his mind, to enter it and do… something to it. He also noticed how the girl seemed to frequently try and gain eye contact with him, something that was disturbingly familiar to him.

He did it himself sometimes when he was battling a female opponent and couldn't afford to play fair.

Frowning slightly, Naruto subtly gave the blue haired girl a sniff- from a distance so he wasn't noticed so easily of course-, and both shivered and allowed his mind to race. The girl was definitely some kind of sexual demon like him, and boy did she smell like it. The girl must have been constantly blasting her innate charm or something though, because the pheromones pooling off the girl were crazy. He pitied every guy in a relationship in this school who had an enhanced sense of smell who went near this girl.

Suffice to say that one sniff made him quite uncomfortable for the rest of the class; he had to constantly hide his erection as the girl seemed to try to be as close as possible to him the longer whatever she was trying didn't work.

By the time they were supposed to go up and show the teacher what they had made, Naruto had _adamantly_ insisted that the girl, Kurumu if he heard right, do it herself. He used the excuse that she had done most of the work, while all he did was get the ingredients and help with a little mixing. She did it in the end, but the look she sent him as she walked away, along with the sway to her hips did absolutely nothing to calm his raging, pheromone induced boner.

In the end, he had to resort to calling his tail under his pants and using it to point his hard-on into one of his pants legs till it went down. It didn't help that he could feel himself throbbing against his thigh since the moment he did it.

As the bell rang to signal class ending, he tightened his tail around himself under his pants and hoped it worked to hide his somewhat forced arousal as he walked as quickly yet nonchalantly as he could out of the classroom. Once he was away from the blue haired girl, no doubt a Succubus with those pheromones, he was thankful to feel his body heat going down, and though it took a moment or two of concentration, his not-so-little little friend also calmed down.

His problem taken care of for the most part, he dismissed his tail and took off to find Moka and Tsukuri, who he figured he'd be able to find together at this time. They had both just had Gym Class if he remembered their schedules correct, and next was lunch, something he knew Tsukuri wouldn't miss. Especially after she'd started her training, she was starting to become a little more energetic, and began needing a bit more food than usual as well.

Shaking his head, he cut through a nearby hall to try and head his friends off at the cafeteria, only to see a very strange sight as he rounded the corner. There was a girl leaning against the wall just… shaking, as if she were trying to move but couldn't seem to do it. As soon as he had stopped, her eyes snapped over to him, looking positively pleading.

She was actually quite attractive, with seemingly unblemished fair skin, shoulder length red hair, cute pink lips, a full figure with lovely hips and a decent D-cup bust. She was wearing the girl school uniform; though somehow she had gotten away with switching the lady's jacket with a brown leather one that stopped around her navel.

Sweatdropping as the girl pouted at him, he shook his head and approached her, getting a soft sigh from the girl, "Thanks man, I forgot to do my stretches last night, so I'm all stiff today. Though, I wonder why it didn't set in till just now… Ah! Never mind that, just start moving my joints around till I can do it myself. Warmth helps too ya know."

Nodding and reaching for the girls arms first, he uncrossed them and began to slowly work them despite the awkwardness of the situation. Soon, her arms were acting a bit more flexible and not stuck in one place; though she continued to move them and stretch them after they got moving just to be sure. Naruto meanwhile got started on the girls left leg, using one hand to steady the girl as his other hand lifted and bent her leg rhythmically.

"So, why do you need to stretch with such urgency? It's like you were all locked up in your own body."

The girl who'd appeared stuck leaning against the wall blushed a little as she continued working her stiff, somewhat sore muscles, including the leg that her blond helper had gotten unstuck for her while he worked carefully on the other leg. "I'm a Zombie, you see, so I have to make sure I stretch before bed, and sometimes even when I wake up, otherwise I'll get all stiff and look like a stereotypical undead gal. I-In movement anyway, it's not like I'll rot or anything."

Naruto chuckled softly at the girl he was helping, wondering if she was actually a zombie, because he hadn't really been paying much attention to her, so she looked quite normal to him. Well, she did till he focused on her body while carefully lifting and flexing the girls remaining leg; it looked like she was hiding some kind of marks or something with quite a bit of makeup.

"Hey, I remember you… You're in my Main Class in the morning, aren't you?"

The girl raised an eyebrow before grinning, showing off all her almost cartoonishly sharp teeth, "I'm in your cooking class too blondie, I totally saw you rearranging a stiffy earlier! Hyahyahyahyahya!"

Blushing at the girls teasing, Naruto simply grumbled and reached back to give her rump a firm smack, making her jump a bit before she realized she was basically good to go. Blushing a little herself, the girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly for her teasing.

"Heh, thanks for the help, I was in a real pinch with my stiff joints! Maybe I'll help you out with something stiff sometime!" With a wink to the boy she'd made the offer to, she turned tail and ran off, leaving Naruto grumbling and pouting at her retreating back. He knew two things now from this encounter with the girl; he was going to get her back for this, and before he did that he had to find out her name.

XxXxX

Giving a soft huff of remembrance as he sat in the lunch room and enjoyed a bowl of ramen and a tuna sandwich, Naruto slowly looked around, keeping an eye out for his friends. This was their lunch period too, though he had no idea where either of the girls was, but he supposed they could just be lollygagging on their way to the cafeteria.

They should hurry though; it wasn't as if they had forever to eat lunch in the first place.

He was interrupted in his stationary lookout for his friends when a minor annoyance took a seat opposite of him. It was the girl with the uber powerful pheromones again, and the worst part was he was quite sure she was only partly aware of just what she was doing. She had no idea what he was, no idea how strong he was, how strong his will was; she could be tempting some kind of soul eating doom beast for all she knew!

He wasn't one of those, he was just saying. Plus, she had no idea who any of the boys she'd probably charmed were either; they could be a bunch of damn psycho's! Gosh, he was some strange dichotomy of 'not having it' and 'strangely protective' over this girl. It must have been his instincts as the apparent last incubus in the face of a healthy if somewhat naïve succubus.

"Is there something I can help you with Kurono-san? Do you possibly want a bite of my tuna sandwich? Or should I go get you a hotdog from the cafeteria store?"

His tone of light teasing and the barest hint of mocking seemed to fly over the girls head as she stared at him intently, cheeks a bit flushed. "This whole day… Ever since you became my partner for today in cooking class… I don't think you've ever looked me straight in the eyes, have you?"

Raising an eyebrow, the blond pursed his lips for a moment at what he figured to be an attempt to charm him by the girl. Sadly, he had to burst her bubble, "You're wrong, I've made eye contact with you, however brief, several times during cooking class. You are probably simply so used to men falling under your charm ability that you dismissed my glances as tricks of the eyes since I didn't succumb to it… Right?"

The blue haired girl's eyes widened, and she gripped the table tightly as she turned a glare onto the boy, though it also seemed to have a bit of hope in it too. "H-How?!"

Humming softly for a moment, Naruto placed a hand to his chin as he thought about what he would do about this situation. Finally, he decided not to deceive the girl, and indeed he found he hadn't the heart to after what he had learned about her race and its sibling race; his race.

"Part of the truth is that these glasses block the charm ability, though it was meant for one much stronger than you are using. Another part of the truth… is that I don't need these glasses to look you in the eyes, Kurono-san. You are a succubus, right?"

The girl's eyes were wide, and she seemed to begin trembling immediately after he'd told her he had no need for the glasses to basically block out her charm ability. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she felt for all intents and purposes as if she were a shy little girl about to get the best present in the world, with enough to share with her whole family. As long as she got first dibs, that is.

Taking off the glasses, Naruto leaned forward so his face was mere inches from the blue haired succubus's own, his glowing blue eyes seeming to entrance her, both completely unaware of the students now looking their way, completely focused on them. Of course, all the jealous masses saw was the up and coming good looker of the school leaning his face region close to that of one of the sexiest girls in school's own face region.

The latter's face bloomed into a blush and tears welled in her eyes, before she ran out of the cafeteria yelling that she had to make a very important phone call.

This left the blond who'd caused the little scene to nonchalantly go back to eating his lunch, though he had simply given up on his friends meeting him here. So, while ignoring the now glaring and/or staring masses of the cafeteria, the blond scarfed down his remaining food and tossed the refuse in the trash can.

He had some girlies to find.

XxXxX

Whistling softly to himself as he walked through the halls for the last ten or so minutes before lunch ended, after which he would need his two friends anyway due to having the same class next period, one blond ninja was having a surprising hell of a time finding two girls who should have stuck out like sore thumbs. One because of her cute and bubbly looks and personality as well as bright pink hair color and the other because admittedly she looked kind of noticeably plain next to the pink haired girl.

Surprisingly enough, and something that made him vow to increase his own training in certain areas, one of the girls he was looking for came running into him from a side hallway. She looked a bit frustrated, and possibly upset, so the first thing Naruto did was begin petting the girls head.

Unfortunately he forgot that that only worked on Moka. Tsukuri quickly smacked his hand away from her head with a pout, before looking at him suspiciously.

"Okay, what's with the look? I swear to the log I haven't done anything bad yet."

Giving the blond a look that told him she had caught that 'yet' part, she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not that, it's just… Well, a few minutes ago we saw you getting real close with this blue haired girl, do you know her?"

Blinking this time, the blond gave a small, noncommittal shrug; "I can't say I know her, per say, I mean she's in my cooking class but that's it. Well, no there is one thing… I told her what I am earlier, that's probably what you two saw. The news of what I am was bound to make that particular girl a bit more than just happy."

Tsukuri shook her head and frowned as she moved her hands to her hips, looking at Naruto with a surprisingly stern expression for the human girl. She was improving~.

"Well that girl just confronted Moka and told her to stay away from you if she knew what was good for her. She uh, aimed that at me too by the way, so just a little miffed."

Naruto chuckled at this, bringing a look of consternation to the brunette girl's face before the blond patted her head a couple times, removing his hand before she could bat it away defiantly.

"Don't worry, I plan to nip whatever she's planning in the bud, I just hope revealing myself to her doesn't have any more consequences I won't know about till someone comes and tells me about it. Seriously, I'd much rather be told to my face if I'm going to have problems with someone cause of what I am."

Tsukuri waved the boy off with a small sigh, relieved that her friend at least seemed sure he could stop whatever sinister little plot the blue haired girl from earlier was planning. She had honestly looked as if she wanted to hurt them to keep them away from Naruto earlier, and while she could throw a punch and use a form of super strength at the moment, she felt it wouldn't be enough.

"Well, you go get Moka and tell her I'll be dealing with the blue haired girl before she becomes a problem. You might want to be there for her in case Kurono-san does something against Moka or you with the people she's already charmed."

XxXxX

Kurono Kurumu had a haughty look on her face as she strutted down the hallways of the school towards her next class, Math, which unfortunately she had with those two she'd threatened earlier. She was in such a good mood that was all she had done at the time, but if she saw them even look at Uzumaki Naruto after her warning, there'd be hell to pay.

The first Incubus in centuries! She was not going to pass up this golden opportunity!

Of course, before she could think any further on what her courses of action from then on would be, the supply closet in her path opened up, and two strong hands shot out quick as a blink, grabbed her, and yanked her into the room before she could even squeak. Before she knew it she was in a dark room, the only sound being the door being locked, and she could feel her hands being swiftly and expertly tied behind her back in a way that even robbed her of the use of her fingers.

If she tried extending her nails she'd only end up stabbing herself and destroying her hands.

"Wh-what's goi-mmmph!"

Her frantic question was cut off when a gag was placed in her mouth, and quicker than she could begin struggling in earnest, her entire body was bound in a way she'd find almost artistic if it weren't her being tied up.

Just as she was about to start crying and transforming sans the claws to attempt an escape, a voice spoke into her left ear, accompanied by hot breath that made her involuntarily shiver. " _You've been a bad girl Kurono-san…~ What's this I hear about you threatening my friends if they come near me again? Tsk tsk tsk… You've been a_ very _bad girl. And bad girls… Get spanked~._ "

The whispering soon stopped, leaving her wide eyed as she could still see nothing in the dark, and even though she now knew who had captured her, there was still some fear over what he'd said. She'd never been spanked before, her mother never saw a use for it, and her father… Well, she never really knew him, honestly.

Biting down on the gag in her mouth, the girl shook as she waited, and waited… Only to give a muffled cry past the gag as a firm hand finally cracked sharply against her ass, allowing her to notice that her skirt had either been removed or flipped up, because that smack had landed right on the tender flesh of her ass that her practically tiny panties didn't cover. Curse her promiscuous manner of dress!

This same pattern repeated for five minutes; Kurumu would be let to wait anxiously for the next smack of a hand on her ass, and she would almost always be somehow lured into a false sense of readiness when it suddenly surprised her by cracking against her ass again. Her face was flushed, both her ass cheeks were the same, and tears were falling down her cheeks.

The voice came back then, and her breath hitched in a pseudo-hiccup; " _Do you still plan on threatening my friends for being near me? I can assure you, I will carry out your punishment much longer, we can simply be in here for the entire math class~. However… If you promise to leave them alone, perhaps become our friend instead of our enemy… That would make you a good girl, and as the opposite of a bad girl, good girls get rewarded~…_ "

As the last syllable of the boy's last word heated up her inner ear, she gasped into her gag as she felt a surprisingly gentle touch to her panty clad core. Of course, this also resulted in the person who'd been spanking her finding her to be positively soaked from his punishing her. She couldn't help it, she was a succubus, ergo kinky by nature.

Not to say she wasn't properly chastised with this, of course…

And the promise of a reward for something as relatively simple as becoming friends with the people she'd recently threatened only had her swiftly getting wetter. Maybe she'd throw in an apology to those two later as well.

" _Do you promise to be a good girl now? As much as I'd enjoy taking a hand to your perky backside again, I'd much rather not do it as a full on punishment. Give me two nods if you understand and will make the promise._ "

Quite quickly the girl gave two nods of her head, and he was treated to the sound of muffled whimpers as he proceeded to rub at her soaking core through her panties. Smiling, he thanked his excellent night vision for allowing him to view the state of the girl he'd kind of sort of kidnapped and assaulted, depending on how you looked at it. Who was he kidding, if he wasn't so sure the girl in his lap was probably smitten with him for his actions, he'd have both a guilty conscious, and probably a lot of people, least of all the girls parents, after his head and his ass for his actions.

Taking a small calming breath, shivering as he breathed in the girls heady pheromones, he pressed a little harder on her panty clad snatch as the girl tried to wiggle and get more than just the small touch he was giving her.

He gently laid a hand across her handprint marked buttocks, garnering a muffled gasp from the girl as his warm hand felt somewhat cool against her heated flesh. " _Patience, I'll be sure your reward is fulfilling and satisfying before we head back to class~_ "

She tried, she really did, but Kurumu simply couldn't help just a little wiggling as the incubus who had revealed himself to her rubbed her panty clad muff far too slowly for her liking. Of course, she would have much preferred something larger and harder of his, but she figured she wouldn't push her luck.

For now anyway.

Since she could have what she truly craved, even if the newness of it made her nervous about actually getting it whenever she finally did, the blue haired succubus settled for the touches her incubus was willing to give her.

Thankfully he began to soon touch her more, pressing two fingers to her covered core, placing a bit of pressure on her opening, drawing a low moan from the bound girl passed her gag. Idly, it occurred to the bound girl that she should probably get out of here soon if she didn't want this to become some kind of fetish…

Ah, the perks of being a succubus, she was able to enter a state of somewhat enhanced pleasure. Each touch the boy gave her sent sparks up her spine, and seemingly against her volition her tail popped out, swishing about smoothly.

Finally, her panties were pulled to the side and a single digit was slowly pushed into her slit; as a succubus she didn't have a hymen, or to be more accurate, she was born without one. She could have one technically whenever she wanted, both as a deceiving tactic against people with certain tastes, or to enhance the 'atmosphere' of sex. Some men liked the thought of taking a girls virginity after all, something about pride or what have you.

The blonds fingers slipped into her easily, even as her walls clenched down around him and coated his digits in her feminine honey. She was a succubus, so she naturally produced much more than any other race except possibly water based monsters.

The previous spanking and now the current fingering were getting too much for Kurumu, who had only ever touched herself before, and had also never been spanked before. Succubus or not, she was technically still a virgin even if she didn't have the physical proof; she had yet to really earn the legendary stamina of a succubus. And she wouldn't till sometime after she finally lost her virginity.

With a soft, muffled cry and the arching of her back, wings popping out like her tail and flaring out, Kurumu came all over Naruto's digits, which were slowly, teasingly even, pulled from her. She still couldn't see, but she could tell by the pleased sound the boy made mere moments after taking his hand from her crotch just what he had done.

She didn't think she could possibly be more turned on in that moment than she already was. And she hadn't even gotten to see anything that had taken place!

Still, this left her with a small dilemma. Of course, she wanted to be a good girl, and she had promised to be one, even gotten the reward for it, but what if maybe a girl just wanted to be a little bad some times?

That and several more thoughts ran through the blue haired succubus's head as she was slowly untied and let free, no doubt about to be made to go to class after such an intense experience. Guh, hopefully she'd be able to sit down with how hard she'd been spanked!

XxXxX

School ended relatively quickly after his encounter with Kurumu, setting the girl straight in a way she would understand. It helped that she seemed entirely willing to accept it when she found out it was him doing it, almost too eager even.

Sighing, Naruto shook away such thoughts before he popped a boner and likely drew the ire and jealousy of many males in the school, as well as the lust of many of the females here as well. He was still waiting for Tsukuri and possibly Kurumu to join him and Moka for the walk home after all.

Said pink haired bubbly girl was currently looking through some art Naruto had recently drawn in art class; in record time too for such nice pieces. They were all seemingly old age Japan styled art works, mostly of great beasts such as tigers, fu dogs, oriental dragons, etc.

He said he learned from an acquaintance he made a while ago, but she still found it amazing that he could put such quality into his work with seemingly so little effort. She already wished she could be so swift in her drawings.

Of course, when she'd voiced such to Naruto he had pointed out that all his drawings, while giving the illusion of being elaborate and elegant, were actually quite simple. It wasn't as if he could draw any of the things he'd seen others in the class draw, and the only reason it looked like he _might_ get good grades in the class was because Ishigami-sensei seemed to be a collector of old Japanese art works.

Apparently his counted.

It figured for him to become a teacher's favored student he'd have to go to a school for monsters…

Pouting seemingly at random while waiting for Tsukuri and possibly Kurumu, Moka took this opportunity to speak with the boy over what he had apparently done in 'dealing with Kurumu before she became a problem'. When the two of them had come into math class several minutes late, at the same time, it was kind of suspicious. Then she had noticed Kurono-san having trouble sitting without shivering and/or wincing, and her cheeks would flush whenever one or the other action occurred.

"Naruto-kun, can I ask you something if it's not too much trouble?"

"Hm? What do you need Moka? You know I can't help you with homework, you're already better than me at that."

The pinkette giggled softly but shook her head, blushing a little as she placed her palms against her cheeks to try and calm herself. "N-No, well you see, it's just… J-Just how exactly did you 'deal with Kurono-san' earlier? She seemed a bit… O-Off, and you looked a little uncomfortable during math class as well."

Naruto sweatdropped at the girls question, before shaking his head a bit and scratching his cheek sheepishly, a small blush on his face at remembering why he'd looked so 'uncomfortable' during math class.

If it wasn't bad enough he'd been in close proximity to an aroused succubus, not only was he the cause of said arousal, and even managed to get a taste of the girls climax; but then when they had finally managed to get to class… Their teacher turns out to be some kind of super stripper or something with the outfit she was wearing, as well as the general aura she seemed to give off.

He swore she was doing it on purpose, but every so often she would do this little bending over motion towards the board to write low near the bottom of it, and that would push her butt out a bit to make it more pronounced. Her skirt just so happened to be short enough to hint at a peek of hidden delights from between those soft looking thighs.

He blamed the teacher for a good sixty percent of the problems he'd had, and felt he was going to have for that class. Kurumu was no doubt going to be responsible for the other forty percent of his troubles. God forbid she ever found out any of his fetishes.

"Mou, you're spacing out Naruto-kun!"

Blinking, the blond realized that he had indeed spaced out, and he seemed to have followed the pinkette to a nearby juice vending machine. Sulking at what had to be like, the millionth time- yes he knew he was exaggerating- he had gotten so distracted he was no longer aware of his surroundings, Naruto popped some coins into the machine and bought Moka a tomato juice.

"Sorry about that Moka, but it was really nothing, we just had a serious talk, and I used a method to get my point across that I was positive she would understand. She got the message, so there shouldn't be anything more that needs to be said on the matter."

He huffed after speaking; crossing his arms over his own chest as Moka pouted at him, but accepted it after a moment and opened the drink the blond had gotten her. Sighing, he reached out and began to pet the pink haired vampire's head softly as she enjoyed her drink. It was the least he could do for hiding his real method of disciplining Kurono-san from her.

Speaking of, they didn't have to wait for said girl much longer than it took Moka to get half way through her drink though they were surprised to see her dragging Tsukuri behind her. Her smile however, if nothing else told them that she had no malicious intent in her actions.

Imagine Moka's surprise when the blue haired girl placed the disgruntled Tsukuri next to her and gave them both a decently low bow at the waist. She had honestly not expected this, but it made her heart flutter with joy that she might have another friend now, so soon after starting school. That would make three in about as many days~!

"I apologize for the way I acted earlier; I was out of line no matter how ecstatic I was about what I'd heard before threatening you. I take back all that I said, and ask your forgiveness, and if possible your friendship. Anyone who is friends with Naruto-kun is a friend of mine after all~."

Moka was happy to have another friend, practically having to restrain herself from bouncing all over the place like a child on a sugar high. Such a thing most certainly wouldn't be proper for a vampire like herself after all.

Tsukuri on the other hand seemed a bit skeptical, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes a little at the blue haired girl apologizing to them. She had threatened them before, but if she had the gall to apologize now, and if Naruto didn't seem to find it suspicious, then she would accept it as well.

"Yay, new friend~!"

Moka glomped Kurumu suddenly, surprising the succubus, who hadn't expected the bubbly girl to act like this towards someone who had recently threatened her. Didn't this girl know how to hold a grudge? Or be suspicious of intent? Sheesh… Such a hopeless girl, it seemed~.

"Yeah yeah, we're friends now. Geeze, you're kinda cuddly for a supposed vampire, aren't you…?"

Said vampire pouted but kept hugging the blue haired girl happily, only too happy to have another friend after her years of growing up without any.

"What goin on here, you collecting big boobs or something Uzumaki-san? Hyahyahyahyahya!"

The hugging girls released each other to turn towards the source of the sound, Tsukuri and Naruto doing the same, all of them being a bit surprised to find a girl hanging stiffly from a tree like a sloth, but with only one arm.

"Mind giving me some help here buddy? I'm afraid my joints all locked up again, plus I kinda need my arm back on my body."

Tsukuri fainted, Moka blanched at the sight of an armless girl, and Kurumu had to look away to not get nauseous; she didn't do well around things like that.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto took it upon himself to summon his wings, which instantly drew Kurumu's attention by itself, before he flew up and grabbed the Zombie girl he'd met earlier, landing next to her arm and picking it up before moving from under the shade of the tree to the bench near the juice vending machine.

"So what were you doing up there anyway? I didn't figure you for the type to go climbing trees for the heck of it."

Pushing her head back till her neck bent and allowed her to take in some of the heat from the stone wall behind her, the zombie girl thought about her answer as Naruto displayed rare domestic skills for a male, in the art of sewing. By which it meant he was sewing her arm back onto her for her.

"Eh, I finished doing my stretches after you helped me in the hall, and I figured that would be enough, I'd be set for the day, but it turns out I slept funny last night or something. I was just resting against that there tree for a little bit of time in the shade, when bam! The sprinklers turn on and I get startled like a kitty with a sudden loud noise. Landed in the tree and friggen got froze up like that sometime during fifth period.

"Oh? And just what were you doing out of class little miss Zombie? I didn't peg you for the rebel type."

"Eh? Really? Damn, I thought the jacket totally said it for me! Anyway, I told my teacher I needed to go out in the hall to do some stretches; otherwise my body would lock up again. Well, I neglected to do the extra stretches cause I figured I was set, like I said, and badaboom, here I am. Thanks for sewing my arm back on by the way."

Naruto simply waved her off, looking the girl over now that her arm was back in its place, and now that she was in the sun he could see smudges on her face and other visible parts of her body, showing stitches through the smudges. "Hey, what's up with the stitches? You get cut before or something?"

At this the girl just waved him off with a playful scoff, "These old things? I get things cut off almost all the time back home. Some of these pieces aren't even mine; for instance, got this left eye from a cat type monster that tried to mug me a few years ago. I may not look it, but I'm actually too old to be in this place by at least a few years. Or at least in the grade I'm in now, but hey, I never got to go when I was the correct age, so here I am."

Tsukuri shuddered from her spot behind Moka as the zombie girl on the bench talked so casually about some of her bits and pieces not being her original ones. She was fine with Moka, she was cute, bubbly, totally his type, and she apparently _wasn't_ able to turn her into a vampire with a simple bite. Till she was told conclusively otherwise, she was staying totally clear of those stupid sharp teeth in the zombie's mouth.

"Hey, ya know I just realized I never told you my name blondie. The name's Caverda, a play on the word cadaver. It's like my big sis's name being a play on the word Zombie itself."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head a bit, well, at least the girl was certainly plenty friendly. Shrugging, he extended a hand towards the girl, who accepted it and let the blond pull her up. "Well Caverda, nice to meet you officially. You know, now that we know each other's name… You do know my name right? You don't honestly think its blondie do you?"

"Bah, 'course I know your name, I heard the teacher calling it in cooking class earlier. Yer Uzumaki Naruto… Fishcake."

The blond blushed at the more embarrassing meaning for his name, before he glared at the zombie and lifted one of his hands, before lashing it out quickly and smacking the undead girl's ass, making her squeak and jump at the impact. Meanwhile, Moka and Tsukuri blushed at the act, while Kurumu began to give Caverda the stink eye the moment Naruto's hand had landed against the redheads butt.

"It's Maelstrom!"

"The hell man, warn a girl before you do something like that, I'd prefer if there weren't too many people around to see it, ya know? Hyahyahyahya!"

While Naruto was stuck unable to think of something that would properly get to the seemingly shameless zombie, Kurumu had her cheeks puffed and seemed to be fuming, practically frothing at the bits.

She was so jealous! Spanking was supposed to be _their_ thing! It was bad enough she wasn't able to take out Moka so Naruto-kun would belong to only her, and maybe her family, but now she had this exotic zombie girl over here all but making a pass at him?!

"Graaah!"

Kurumu snapped, and had to be held back by a only slightly struggling Moka and an almost completely struggling Tsukuri before she could jump at and attempt to maul Caverda. Of course, all the zombie did was chuckle at the now transformed succubus and her little temper tantrum, with the blond standing next to her being just as amused, yet at the same time unamused.

"Kurono-san… _Sigh_ , I thought I set you straight about doing things like this."

"Nuuu! You only told me not to go after pinky and plain girl; you never said anything about hussy zombies who don't do diddly when you spank them! That's like, practically flirting!"

He really had to restrain himself from palming his face right then, because if he did, he wasn't sure he would be able to hold himself back, and then he'd either break his glasses, or knock himself out. Though chances were it would probably be both.

"Do you even know why you're being so possessive in the first place? Because that's what's happening right now, you're being a possessive little brat."

He may have been a bit harsh, but he honestly wanted the girl to not be so possessive that he couldn't be himself around any female friends he had. Which… seemed to be all of them at this school, so far anyway; ah, the dream of having a male friend to bond with and talk about girls with.

Totally blaming that guy he met in Kumo while on his journey. There didn't need to be any clarification on _that_ guy.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts, a habit that seemed to be imposing itself on him lately, at the sound of Moka and Tsukuri crying out when Kurumu broke free of their holds. Instead of attacking though, her face looked all kinds of conflicted, and she simply turned tail and ran.

Scratching the back of his head a bit, he tilted it when he saw Caverda move to help the two fallen girls up, a strange guilt building in his stomach, though he ignored it because he knew for the most part he was right in what he'd said.

Just probably not in _how_ he'd said it.

"Hey Moka, do you think you can do me a small favor?"

"Hm? Wh-what is it Naruto-kun? Does it have to do with Kurumu-chan?"

Chuckling sheepishly at the question, the blond could only nod a little, getting a small smile from the vampire. Despite the succubus's actions, the pinkette was entirely ready to put it behind her and finally make real friends with the blue haired girl.

"Well, her original problem seems to have stemmed from you inadvertently drawing attention away from her. The way I figure it, she's probably been taught her whole life that she is supposed to charm men, and probably be very good at it. However, I feel that she still has this innocence about her, like she doesn't truly understand everything she does, even though she's a Succubus. My idea is, now that I seem to have accidentally pushed her over some sort of edge, is to take off your rosary and have the other you fight her."

The pink haired girl paled a little at that, because her other side, as it were, had decided earlier to talk to her now that she'd been awakened once. While she had nothing but nice things to say about Naruto-kun, veiled as they were in the words 'Know his place', the moment Kurumu had showed up the other her hadn't had anything positive to say.

Sure, maybe they had started off on the wrong foot; maybe the blue haired girl had been just a bit hostile when they first met. But if Naruto believed there was a different side to the succubus, than she was willing to believe it too; though just to be safe… "A-are you sure that's a good idea Naruto-kun? The other me… W-well, she's been nothing but as hostile towards Kurumu as she was to me when we first met, more so even…"

The blond shook his head and gave the girl a smile, "Don't worry, I'll tell you on the chance the other you can hear me in that fancy necklace of yours, and then I'll tell her once she's out. If she doesn't stop when I say so, or at least try to hold back, then I'm going to do something to her that should have been done years ago…"

Strangely enough, that had all three girls present curious, though Caverda's simple "Whassat?" seemed to sum up what they were thinking well enough; though Inner Moka, who could indeed hear the words being spoken around the rosary while it hung from Outer Moka's neck, wouldn't have put it so… quaintly.

"Why that's really quite simple actually. I'm going to bend her over my knee, and give her probably the first spanking in her life for being a naughty girl. Only, it won't go nearly as well as the other time I spanked someone. They got a reward for good behavior, even if it inadvertently led to this current issue. I predict that if she doesn't listen, the other you will have to be brought down kicking and screaming as I tan her backside. A shame too, you're cute now but you become quite a beauty when the other you takes over."

The whole time he had been telling them what he was going to do, one girl looked like her face was about to burst into flames, another looked as if she were about to burst into flames and drop her jaw all the way to the floor at the sheer audacity of what he had planned. The last girl simply started laughing that strange laugh of hers the moment the blond boy had finished speaking.

That's not even mentioning the furious rant Inner Moka was currently going on in Outer Moka's head, the rosary looking as if it were trying to jump clear off the girl's necklace in Naruto's direction, the gem on its center shining a bright, angry crimson, taking the look of a large vampire-like eye.

"Now, I think it's about time we went and found Kurumu before she does something rash, or stupid; and when we find her, it will be time for me to hide until the time comes for me to reveal myself again. Tsukuri! I'm leaving it up to you to remove Moka's rosary, you got it? Whatever you do, do not take off that rosary while I am still around, otherwise Super Moka will ignore the primary target."

"… Super Moka?"

Pouting a little at the brunette girls deadpan, Naruto puffed his cheeks a bit at the girl's response to what was totally an original and awesome name for the other Moka. "What?! I thought it had a nice ring to it, showing that while still Moka, when the rosary comes off she becomes something more than ordinary, much higher than the average being. She becomes… Super."

Palm met face for both zombie and secret human, though Moka herself seemed oddly pleased with the strange amount of thought the blond had put into a name that he couldn't have thought up more than a few seconds ago, almost literally. The stranger part was that she could no longer hear the furious ranting of the other her from the rosary, which seemed oddly content after the boy's talk of 'Super Moka'.

The bubbly pink vampire liked the name, but was secretly quite glad her other side was too proud to actually use such a childish name as 'Super Moka'.

XxXxX

Kurumu was furious, confused, and conflicted at the same time; she had come to Youkai Academy with the goal of finding her Chosen One, the destined mate of her species with the Incubi all gone. Only she learned that they weren't actually all gone anymore, there was one left, or one more and she didn't care which. She had been filled with pride at 'finding' the only incubus in in the whole world, as it were, and after a call to her mother- very awkward by the way, what with the reason for the call- she had been urged to make the boy hers.

Even if she'd also been told that she'd eventually have to share with the rest of her species who were left without a Chosen One.

She had thrown herself into her new task, even going so far as to threaten two other girls so as to stake her claim. She didn't know why, but she had felt really shy about trying to snag the last member of a species that was so important to her own. It was as if there was this unbearable weight on her shoulders after her mother had urged her to go after him.

It had gotten a little better after her encounter with the boy in question in that dark closet, but even that had been very embarrassing for her. She didn't care if it felt good, or if she was a succubus, and therefore supposed to like almost all things sex. She'd never had it before!

Now she was throwing a bit of a tantrum in the forest surrounding the school, using her claws to leave deep gouges in the trunks of trees, sheering the tops off of them while flying; and over the last several minutes of her freaking out over the harshness of the only existing incubus's questions, as well as the questions themselves, she could vaguely remember sending a few unfortunate academy students flying with kicks to the groins.

Why had she been so set on her Youkai Academy Harem Transformation plan if she was just going to meet what basically amounted to her species version of an almighty savior? What did she have to show for all her wasted effort and embarrassing displays before then!? It didn't matter that she hadn't known the boy even existed before he revealed himself to her; she'd simply thought she'd finally managed to find her Chosen One, the only one able to resist her Charm ability!

Tears leaked down the blue haired girl's cheeks as she let loose another slash of her deadly claws, only to be sent flying by an explosion of demonic energy from behind her. Righting herself and whirling around to face whoever dared intrude on her private venting session, her eyes widened as she saw who she believed to be the pink haired girl she'd threatened earlier before Naruto had made her apologize.

Thankfully the sight of this new yet familiar girl before her prevented her from angering further at the thought of the blond incubus.

"You… This is your fault…! You're Moka right?! I-If you hadn't shown up, I never would have tried so hard to steal that… that… B-blond! From you! If you hadn't come here, my plan would have gone perfectly, and I would have eventually found my chosen one! But now… Everything just hurts! I wasted so much time and effort charming the boys in this school, doing embarrassing things to get their attention! And what do I have to show for it?! I already released all the boys I charmed, and the one I did it for doesn't even want me around!"

The silver haired, red eyed, and fuller figured Moka simply stood there with her arms crossed under her chest, a stern expression plastered on her face as she waited for the succubus to finish. Once it seemed as if the girl had indeed said all she'd had to say, simply glaring at her and panting softly, only then did the different Moka turn her own glare on the blue haired girl, making her flinch.

" _ **Are you done with your tantrum you wretch? You blame all your problems on me, but it is your own fault for attempting to over achieve in the first place. I have watched you since you made your appearance, a threat to me and the brunette girl to stay away from Uzumaki Naruto. Everything you have done since then, and from what I have learned of you doing before then, based on all that the only one to blame is yourself. You are a succubus, even I can understand following one's nature, and the instincts a monster is born with, but you were too weak to fight them enough to allow a bond to form naturally; you tried to force one with jealous possessiveness, sexuality, and a bit of force…**_ "

The silver haired girl's glare seemed to decrease when she stated she understood, but it came back in full force afterwards, and those glaring crimson eyes pinned the blue haired succubus in place. Her face was set in a grimace as the silver haired girl began moving towards her, her body refusing to listen to her as she tried to get away from the sense of danger the other girl was exuding so easily.

" _ **Before you blame others for things you could have done differently with a little willpower, look back on your own actions and reflect. Now, for a weak and confused wretch like you… Know Your Place!**_ "

All it took was one attack, one kick to the gut that sent the succubus flying into a tree, and inevitably through it and two others. That was all it took for the blue haired girl's eyes to roll up into her head as she blacked out from the attack and her own emotional stress. She didn't move again as the broken trees just barely missed her body as they fell to the ground, and two more people came out from hiding in the trees.

However, they froze as Moka turned her glare to them for a moment, only to let out quiet sighs of relief when her gaze shifted to the tree tops around them.

" _ **And you, wherever you are, don't go relying on others to teach people lessons you should be perfectly capable of teaching yourself! This is partially your own fault as well you simpleton! You could have just as easily told her that her methods wouldn't work on you as you did simply letting her continue in hopes of catching your attention! Come down here!**_ "

"No! You're gonna yell at me!"

Two sweatdrops and one growl was the response to the childish cry coming from all around the clearing, and the one who growled sent a redoubled glare into the surrounding trees. " _ **I will do much more than simple yelling if you do not bring yourself before me and take your punishment like a man! Or did you deceive the blue haired weakling? Are you not an Incubus as you'd have us believe, but instead a mere Succubus in disguise?**_ "

In his hiding spot where he was projecting his voice, the target of the busty vampire's ire could _feel_ the girls smirk at her jab, and it was all he could do not to jump down there and get in her face for it. Even now he could feel his control slipping…

" _ **Very well then, it seems the Succubus race needs to be informed that they've been recently fooled. One of their own masquerading as the precious sibling race they have lost.**_ "

"That's it!"

Naruto was in the clearing and in Inner Moka's face before he even realized he'd been successfully taunted into showing himself. When he did realize what had just happened however, he had just one thing to say as Super Moka pulled her fist back. "Clever girl…"

The next ten minutes for the blond was spent being angrily lectured on how to think things through and take responsibility when he didn't by the incredibly satisfied looking Super Moka. He took no small amount of pleasure in referring to her like that in his head while she lectured him.

Maybe he should make a special seal that turned her aura and hair yellow whenever she was released, keep it on her for like, a week's worth of transformations… Naw, that would be mean to the cute and bubbly Outer Moka as well. That would be totally uncalled for.

By the time Super Moka had finished her lecture, with a parting shot to his ribs that made Caverda and Tsukuri wince before she put the rosary back on, Naruto actually had thought about what she had said.

Holding his aching ribs where Super Moka had kicked him before resealing herself, the blond turned his gaze over to where Kurumu laid unconscious in a precarious position among the trees she'd felled when Moka kicked her.

"Caverda, Tsukuri, do you two think you can take Moka back to her room before you two turn in for the day? I think I'm going to take Kurono-san to the infirmary…"

Looking at each other, one shrugged while the other gave a small smile, before both girls slung one of Moka's arms over their shoulders and began taking her off towards the dorms. They didn't know why the bubbly vampire always seemed so tired after unsealing her inner self, but Tsukuri at least thought of it as her duty to watch over the vampire girl during these times.

The cute and bubbly Moka was just her type, that was correct, but if she were honest with herself, then she wouldn't be able to say that she was ever really scared of the other Moka. It was just the opposite really, because while the Moka she'd met first made her feel giddy and girly, the other Moka filled her with no such pure feelings. The other Moka made her spine tingle and her heart flutter at the sight of her glare… She swore to kami she wasn't some kind of masochist!

She just liked the admittedly submissive shivers the other Moka seemed to always send up and down her spine.

XxXxX

The door opening drew the attention of the room's only previous occupant as she looked up from her desk, or more specifically the small amount of papers upon it; student files and such, nothing she wasn't supposed to have.

The woman in the room blinked as a decently sized male figure entered the room once the door was fully opened, and as he stepped into the light of the room, the woman was able to recognize a female figure in the male one's arms. She was limp in his hold, so she was up and next to the couple quickly, a hand slipping to the girl's neck to feel for a pulse.

"Sorry about this nurse-san, I wish I could have brought her in for something less serious, especially since it hasn't been very long since school started. She'll be okay though, I applied some 'first aid' before I brought her here."

Checking the girl over despite the boy's attempt at reassurance, the woman raised an eyebrow as she noticed a quickened pulse and a bit of a flush to the girls face as she rested in his arms. She seemed to be fine, if obviously unconscious, and she was also quite the looker too.

"You didn't do anything unscrupulous to her did you?"

"Wh-what? No! Damn it, she's unconscious, I'm not that kind of guy!"

What he didn't say of course was that he had done just that once, though he had had the woman's express permission. He'd even been sure to get it in writing before going through with it. Even 'supernatural' beings had to protect themselves from the wrong side of the law after all.

There were some things even ninja believed were wrong after all.

"Well, you can place here on whichever bed; they're all open at the moment. I hope it doesn't sound wrong of me, but I hope the school year gets more interesting soon; I won't be able to bear it if it's always as boring as it has been so far~."

Setting the unconscious succubus down onto the nearest bed and drawing the curtain, the blond deadpanned at the nurse, "It's only been two days…"

"Ah, but technically yesterday didn't count since the students only had one period… That sounded more logical in my head."

Naruto waved her off on that one though, shaking his head a little, "That one I get; you were expecting the students to get a little rowdy since there was only one class yesterday, giving them plenty of free time to do something stupid. Speaking of, you really didn't have anyone brought in here yesterday?"

"No, I'm afraid not, I haven't seen a soul in this office till you walked in with the girl."

Ignoring the pout on the woman's face as he tried to think about what had happened to the Komiya boy, he totally missed the mischievous glint that came to the woman's eyes as they looked him up and down. It had been a long time since she'd had that annoying itch scratched; sure she could do it herself, but that had gotten boring and dull since her first lover came and went.

Seeing the blond boy distracted, and the curtain closed on the bed the unconscious girl was placed in, the nurse licked her lips playfully as she slowly, unassumingly got out of her chair. Playing off her standing as a need to stretch when the boy glanced at her, showing that he wasn't totally consumed in his thoughts, she tested the waters as it were by jutting her chest out a bit, arching her back to push her twins towards the boy.

She had to hide a grin when she saw his eyes lock onto her chest, her large, full breasts straining a bit against her shirt, a simple white button up. Slowly, teasingly, she lowered her hands, placing them just shy of her breasts, replacing a giggle with a teasing sigh as she saw his right eye twitch. Soon, her hands were at her hips under her doctors coat- she was perfectly aware she was only a nurse-, drawing attention to them as she 'idly' hooked her thumbs under the rim of her semi-snug black pants.

Letting a visible shiver move down her body as she felt his eyes upon her, she straightened back up and turned back to her desk to hide her teasing grin. Even if she wasn't able to seduce him, either because he had some kind of crazy stupid moral code for a student, or he had someone he liked already, she would certainly enjoy teasing him.

A gasp escaped her lips mere moments after she bent down to 'look at the papers on her desk', having just so happened to do this with her shapely butt pointed at the blond boy. Well, she didn't have to worry about some kind of morals or a girl he already liked if the delicious hardness pressing tightly against her butt through their clothing was any indication.

A buck of the boy's hips sent her against her desk, her legs spreading enough to lower her butt level with his hips. She was taller than him; she wasn't going to make him stand on her chair to plow her or anything. It also made it easier for his head to reach hers when he leaned down over her, giving another buck of his hips against her butt, sending pleasant tingles up her spine as she gripped her desk with a little grin curving her lips.

"Such a naughty nurse, tempting a student in the infirmary~ what would people think if they saw such a thing? Why, you're quite lucky you got me instead of some other idiot male in this school. Unlike them, I know what I'm doing~."

The nurse allowed herself to moan softly as the boys hot breath tickled in her ear, before his tongue dipped in and she stiffened, a small but dark blush blooming on her face as lewd sounds and sensations assaulted the inside of her ear.

However, she couldn't make any noises, because no sooner had her lips parted to do just that, than a hand moved to cover her mouth. She gulped and pushed her hips back against the boy's own, pressing herself against that hard, hot thing she felt trying to push against her through their clothing.

"Now, be sure to be quiet, we don't want to be caught now do we?"

The nurse merely shook her head, and Naruto released her mouth, letting her pant softly as he began grinding against her backside. She bit her bottom lip and shivered in pleasure and joy at the familiar sensation of another's touch. Oh how she had longed to feel this again, and it was just her luck that they seemed quite experienced~.

Soon enough the weight of the boy atop of her left, before a single hand took his place, pushing against her shoulder blades firmly yet gently- a strange dichotomy- to ensure she stayed hugging her desk. The reason for this was felt when her doctors coat was flipped up, followed by her pants sloooowly being worked down her hips, thighs, legs.

A husky chuckle was the response to the sight of her panty clad bottom, and it sent pleasurable chills down her spine as she felt something thin but hard press between her legs. She had to fight to keep the volume of the gasp that followed down as whatever it was suddenly pushed hard up against her covered core, digging between her folds and sending shocks of pleasure through her.

She didn't even get time to wonder what it was before she felt his hands on her ass, slipping under her lacy black panties to grip each cheek directly. The moan she gave him must have been too loud, because suddenly she was given a sharp but strangely muted smack on her left ass cheek. It stung, but at the same time it sent a thrill up her spine, and heat pooling in the pit of her belly.

Whatever was rubbing and grinding between her legs was doing a bang up job at stimulating her, seeming to do so better the wetter she got. It felt hot, alive, yet at the same time it felt much too thin to be what she had seen the bulge of, and his hands were on her ass. That could only mean it was a tail, but what kind of monster had a tail like that?

She hoped she wasn't wrong, and it wasn't some kind of weird slimy thing or tentacle thing. She wanted sex, not to play the protagonist in some Japanese magical girl porn.

Soon the- hopefully- tail withdrew from between her legs, leaving her inner thighs hot and sticky with her arousal, slick with her juices. She felt the hand leave her back, but when she tried to straighten up she was given another sharp but strangely muted smack on her ass, the right cheek this time. Grunting softly in slight frustration, it quickly turned into a hastily muffled gasp of delight, her hands both slapping over her mouth to stop the lurid moan that wanted to escape from doing so.

This was due to the boy having apparently gotten to his knees behind her, and having the willingness and the guts to begin eating her out from behind. Now this was a treat; not many men would 'deign' to do this for a lady, it was sad but true, yet here she was currently getting what many women _wished_ there men would do without poking or prodding or even bribing.

She hadn't even told him she was going to suck his dick yet, but now, and hopefully it would fit- judging from the bulge she saw-, she was totally going to blow this kid.

Just as soon as he sent her on a two way trip to the moon and back with that sinfully delightful tongue of his. She swore she could feel it pushing against her folds as if trying to- "Oooooooh~!?"

A harder yet _still_ strangely muffled smack cracked against her ass at the moan that managed to slip past her lips when his tongue had _spiked_ up into her snatch. It was just thick enough to stretch her open enough to be satisfying, and it filled her up a good seven inches in one go. Well, at least now she knew he wasn't some kind of weird tentacle or slime monster, that tongue was all him, nothing slimy or tentacle-y about it.

She trembled as his tongue began to wriggle inside of her, her insides tightening around the oral muscle, hugging it and bathing it in her juices. Her hands were still covering her mouth, but at this point it was quite needed as his tongue seemed to wriggle itself deeper into her. Her face was totally flushed at this point, and though her mouth was indeed covered, plenty of her moans managed to slip out, even while muffled.

Due to these sounds she couldn't stop herself from making; her butt was now quite a pretty shade of red.

Little did she know, Naruto was enjoying himself a beautiful up front view of his tongue disappearing into her snatch, as well as her lovely red butt. The only thing keeping him from seeing all of her at the moment was her panties, and all he had to do to remove that obstacle without literally removing them, was tug them further to the side.

Deciding that he'd enjoyed the view enough to burn it into his memories- he was most certainly an ass man-, the blond removed his glasses to prevent damaging them before pushing forward. His lips sealed over the woman's pussy snugly, a light suction making her moan louder into her hands. He could still hear them just fine though, and that simply wouldn't do; he even let her know this by giving her another firm smack on the butt.

She definitely wouldn't be sitting down for a while without remembering him.

Pride and ego thoroughly fed from the view and the woman's sounds, he got to work feeding his face, gorging himself on the woman's tasty snatch. Her juices tasted almost divine to him, but that was likely due to his taste buds, which were drastically different than most other species. He still tasted other foods just fine; but without a doubt, or any shame at all, he would tell anyone that his favorite 'food' was a woman's juices and cum.

Working his tongue deeper into the woman slowly, a pace he kept to torture and tease the lady, he began wriggling the organ a little harder. He didn't move it any faster, but the pushes against her inner walls were much firmer than before.

To think, he still didn't know the nurse's name.

Such a thought was disregarded entirely the moment he felt the woman begin to give spastic squeezes around his tongue. With a subtle smirk around her pussy, he sucked a little harder, before spiking his tongue till it just barely pressed against her cervix.

He didn't know for sure, since he never measured the damned thing, but while on normal sized women his dick would push almost painfully on their cervix, on this woman it would probably mimic a thicker, harder version of his tongue at the moment.

He kind of felt sorry for his smaller/younger partners in the past and future.

Deciding to send the woman to the stars on her own private first class ride, he began to smack her butt at random, while skillfully swirling his tongue inside the woman. This seemed to do it for her, as mere moments later her nectar nearly exploded into his mouth, squirting all over his tongue as he slowly withdrew the still swirling oral muscle.

Rubbing the woman's cherry red bottom as he slowly stood up, tongue slipping out of her as the nurse panted hotly against her palm, the woman was finally allowed to push herself up onto her hands, turning so her glowing purple eyes locked with his own.

Shivers wracked her as their eyes met, and she had to curl her toes and tense her legs to not collapse completely. Slowly she began to change, her bust filling out a bit more, finally causing some buttons on her shirt to come undone and allow the fuller orbs to spill free, bouncing a bit. The next change was her skin darkening till it became a light grey, while her butt plumped up a little more as well; not to a grotesque level, but just enough to further entice him.

The best part was that her ass retained the coating of red hand prints.

Finally, small horns came from her temples, large wings sprouted from her back, and a tail sprouted from just above her ass. Now that he could see her transformed, he both knew what she was, and knew that he wanted to keep her busy here as long as he could.

Letting the woman shakily remove her own clothing, her eyes never leaving his body even after he broke their gaze, Naruto quickly made to do the same. He simply untied and carelessly dropped the uniform's blazer, unbuttoning and shrugging out of the shirt, tie and all, before reaching for his pants; only he was stopped before he could yank them down.

Quirking an eyebrow, he was pleasantly surprised when the now topless woman, clad now in only her soaked panties, slipped from her desk and to her knees before him. He noted that even on her knees her head came up to around his stomach, instead of his crotch.

Not truly a problem considering what he was, and how gifted he was because of it.

Surprisingly deft fingers- for how much they were also shaking- swiftly undid his pants, thumbs hooking under them and the boxers her had on beneath them. She'd lowered her head a little in anticipation while doing this, and was swiftly rewarded for her wait; the moment she'd quickly yanked the garments down, a large, more than half way hard, sinfully hot piece of man meat smacked against her face.

She cooed lovingly as her hands encased the shaft, still leaving a few inches left untouched. Slowly she stroked him, feeling up his dick and breathing in his aroma. There was a bit of sweat, which was to be expected from what she guessed to be a very active male, but there was also a pleasant musk, and she wasn't able to smell much more than that. She wasn't of a species that had a great sense of smell, after all.

Her eyelids fluttered in her joy as she slowly brought the beast above her to full hardness, her softly glowing eyes moving down slowly till they rested on his balls, nice and large, almost the size of apples yet not nearly as hard. When one of her hands moved from the boy's dick to his balls, she got a good feel for their heat, weight and firmness.

She had certainly picked a right stud in this boy~.

With a quiet moan she closed her eyes and drew her head back, letting her hands and nose guide her as she slowly engulfed the boy's dick; first she took the head, then she slowly took three inches, taking more till it hit the back of her throat at an even slower pace after that. The taste of him on her tongue, the weight of his shaft pressing just so on her tongue made her shake in delight.

This was certainly a monster of a cock, and it would properly scratch her itch for her soon if she had her way. In a way the boy was like some kind of chocolate candy made by those high class crafters; he was thick, sinfully delicious, and she bet her left tit that he'd just melt so heavenly in her mouth soon.

Slowly, she calmed herself enough to do what she wanted before the hand still around his dick let go, moving to the boy's surprisingly girly butt as she began to grant him entrance into her throat. She was going right for the ever popular deep throat, if slowly, but that was on purpose~.

Naruto meanwhile had to keep reminding himself to keep his own sounds in check, as well as not to just grab the woman's head and start thrusting. He was more than content to let the woman set her own pace, to let the pleasure just slowly build before she inevitably made him burst.

It was as if the stress of the day was just melting away from him as his muscles flexed ever so slightly with his effort to remain standing as the woman finally managed to take his entire cock down her throat. He was lucky he was an incubus; he truly was, because the look the woman was sending up at him with her lips wrapped snugly around the base of his dick would be sure to make any normal male burst early.

As it was the blush and moan that their eyes staring into each other caused in the woman made one of his sounds resound a bit loudly throughout the slowly darkening room. Seeing a chance for a little mischief and revenge of sorts, the woman took this chance to land a smack on Naruto's own butt.

He gasped, before glaring down at her, though she merely smiled cheekily up at him around his dick and began to quietly slurp on him while making her way up his shaft. The moment she got half way up his dick it felt as if she were attempting to suck his balls out of his dick, and he grit his teeth to keep quiet.

Finally, the last several days, those spent in the resort training Tsukuri included, in which he hadn't masturbated, or felt the soft flesh of a willing female, finally caught up with him. With a grunt and a lust filled growl, his eyes glowed brightly as he came, cock stiffening further as his load traveled up his urethra.

Feeling it against the bottom of her tongue, the woman pulled her head back till just the head was locked in her mouth. Her cheeks inverted a bit and Naruto's breath hitched as his seed was practically sucked out of him, the first globs of it coating the woman's tongue. In hindsight she probably shouldn't have allowed that.

The moment his potent seed splashed against her tongue, the woman stiffened before swallowing on a forced reflex. As more of his hot, thick, sticky cum poured from his balls, through his dick and into the woman's mouth, she began to swallow all that was fed to her.

Her eyelids fluttered throughout the whole 'meal' she was given, a full minute and a half of ejaculation; what breaths she had been forced to take to avoid drowning had left splashes of thick white running down her chin to land on her breasts. She had noticed the moment it hit her tongue, but it was only confirmed when the stuff hit her flesh, but his semen seemed to act as a powerful aphrodisiac, and if what she was feeling was a correct indicator, it caused pleasurable tingles wherever it touched, effectively turning the tingling area into a new erogenous zone.

Hopefully it was temporary; she didn't want to have to hold back moans every time she drank a glass of water. She had drunk his seed and it was delicious for some reason, but it also had her entire throat, her mouth, and her tongue tingling and sending pleasure up her spine whenever she swallowed her own saliva.

Looking up at the boy after she withdrew him from her mouth, she opened up to show him what she had managed to force herself not to drink yet. Sloshing it in her mouth with her tongue a little, she closed her lips and made a show of moaning as she gulped down the last of the boys seed that she had received.

She didn't get to enjoy his smoldering expression for very long before she was forced to squeak quietly when he bodily lifted her, surprisingly easily in fact, and pushed her onto her desk butt first. Her arms and legs wrapped around him when he pushed up against her, taking a moment to line himself up properly, before beginning to push.

Her head fell back to expose her neck and throat to the young man as his devilish dick stretched her out just perfectly as he slowly forced his girth into her; about three whole inches wide, oh she had definitely picked a winner in this one, and if she was so inclined, she may just decide to keep him.

After the head was stuffed in, the woman could only gasp and tremble as each inch after that was firmly forced slowly into her pussy. True, the real nerve endings for pleasuring a woman were within the first four inches, but it never hurt to have some extra inches for further delight.

By the time Naruto had fully sheathed himself in the now trembling woman, her claws were leaving painful scratches in his back. He endured them though, mentally holding his healing factor from regenerating the wounds for now; he wanted to wear his new 'badges of honor', as it were, for a while.

Reaching out with his own hands, one took hold of the woman's ass, squeezing it tightly as his other took hold of the woman's long hair, giving a soft yank as he leaned his head in to whisper into her ear.

" _Tell me your name, so I know who I'm making scream~._ "

This cleared the woman's head a little, enough to realize she really was currently impaled on this boy's dick when neither knew each other's name. She'd have laughed if she wasn't so sure it would wake up the unconscious girl in the bed behind the closed curtain. Instead she leaned in so she could whisper to the boy in turn, " _The name's- nnngh~- Alice, o-oooh~_ "

Those desperately quieted sounds that just begged to be let loose; he wanted to hear them, but at the same time he didn't want to risk waking Kurumu. He would have to find some time to 'lure' the nurse into his resort for some more fun, where they wouldn't have to hold back their sounds or activities.

As it was, when he began to move his hips it wasn't anywhere near what he could normally go, a pace that was slow and torturous for both of them, with the slight power of his thrusts only just barely making up for it.

" _My name is Naruto, be sure to remember me if you want more after tonight~._ "

He growled softly into her ear after he finished speaking, before giving the now named Alice a harder thrust that practically lifted her off the desk for a moment. Her eyes widened, and then promptly fluttered closed as the boy between her legs started up a slightly faster pace of thrusting at the cost of some power.

His movements were smooth though, his grip on her firm and sure, even with his one hand tugging at her hair every so often, reminding her that he was holding it. While this was happening, his lips moved to her neck, just at the very edge of her throat, kissing and giving small sucks and nips along her exposed flesh as he thrust into her.

Every few thrusts he would give a little nip along her neck, drawing low moans from her as he played her body like an instrument. He wasn't very good with instruments, but comparing that with his 'bedroom' skills was almost an unfair comparison. He was an incubus after all, it was kinda sorta in the job description.

Soon, his thrusts began to get bolder, working faster and just a bit harder into the woman. They still needed their other sounds muted however, and to solve this Naruto kissed Alice, wrapping his tongue around her own, which was sensitive and tingly due to his cum.

Alice had personally never had anything like this, and she still didn't know just what the boy was! She would have to ask him when she had the chance, it was as simple as that, but if what happened when she drank his semen was any sign as to what was coming, she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to walk properly for a while after this, and he wouldn't even have had to thrust very hard.

After what seemed like together an eternity and barely a moment, Naruto felt Alice tighten around him a little painfully; technically it was his fault for being so thick. This was followed by an almost divine milking sensation as he felt a nice wetness squirt against his crotch.

Such was the straw that broke the camel's back, as it were, and he buried himself balls deep inside of the woman as he followed her over the edge into the abyss of ecstasy. The feel of his semen pouring into the woman's womb sent pleasure and pure satisfaction coursing through both of them; they held each other tight and trembled in each other's arms as they rode out their orgasm.

Even through the fog of ecstasy caused by her own orgasm mixed with the aphrodisiac effect of Naruto's semen, Alice felt both a draining feeling and an even more intense pleasure filling her up, seemingly to replace whatever the draining feeling was.

By the time they had finished, there was a slight but noticeable bulge in Alice's belly, and their tails were entwined quite snugly. Both participants panted hotly as they stared into each other's eyes again, one feeling a bit refreshed and full, the other craving a nice nap after such awesome sex. She could confidently say it was the best she'd ever had; and it was from a student many years her junior; if only she were mean spirited enough to track down old dates and/or lovers and brag about the one she just had.

Alice's sleepy giggle made Naruto grin, though he did feel a little bad for feeding on her so much during their orgasm. Slowly standing with the woman still impaled on his dick, he carefully walked over to another empty bed, lowering the nurse onto it and slowly pulling out of her.

After taking a minute to admire her nude form, coated lightly in sweat and her snatch drooling his seed. His instincts were yelling at him to have another go, but he didn't like going at unconscious partners unless he had their permission while they were still awake.

Shaking his head to clear it of his pesky instinctual urges for more sex, he quickly cleaned up enough that no one would find anything suspicious, before dressing himself and closing the curtain to the bed the nurse was on now.

He was feeling a little refreshed, and there was still an hour or two before curfew; Naruto figured it was about time for him to do a little training in his resort himself.

XxXxX

Okay! There you go with the second chapter of the sister story to Konoha no Incubus. And, I think I'm on a role since I popped this thing out in like, two days, so I'm going to go ahead and catch the two stories up with three chapters each for now. Then, hopefully, I can get these two going smoothly and get lots of reviews.

Reviews are my bread and butter, my breakfast and my other two meal times. If you don't review, how am I supposed to know when I'm doing good enough?

Revieeeeeeeew!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

XxXxX

Okay! After this chapter the two sibling stories will be caught up, and I'll start doing one after the other till they hit ten each. After that… who knows, if I get enough experience doing two at once without going all haywire like when I first started then I might start doing that. If I'm not confident I can do it, I just won't. So either y'all will start getting two story updates after these two, or I'll stick to one story at a time.

Megatronus89, thanks for that particular review, it made me laugh in a good way.

Everyone else that reviewed, well, none of you left questions, suggestions, anything really, but thank you very much for reviewing in any case. I appreciate it, and your review's are what keep my fingers flowing over the keyboard. Even if my mouse pad is being a dick.

Anyway, I'm sure some of you have noticed that I introduced the first two OC's for Naruto's own little Youkai Academy path. Said path will become more apparent in future chapters hopefully, because I gave Naruto several classes where he was on his own, where he would be bound to meet different people than if he stayed exclusively with Tsukuri and Moka. Not to say he won't be with them a lot, just that he will deviate from that particular group at times to do his own thing; they won't grow if he does everything for them after all.

Finally, I got asked something, and had something speculated! Eeee! So damn happy to finally get something like these. Lemme drop some knowledge on y'all, cause _I can see the futuuuuuure!_

 **Banjo the Fox** : Well, you asked why the rest of the succubus race isn't hunting Naruto down for being the last/only Incubus left. Well, who says they aren't? Why do you think Kurumu's mom told her to snag him? My memory is a bit fuzzy, but I think Kurumu's dad died, meaning her mom's Chosen One is dead, and the succubus race is in decline due to not many finding their Chosen One (Which I think is canon, not sure), so of course they would need the one on sight, the one who found him, to stick close so they know where to find him.

 **SuperSage(Guest)** : You asked why I didn't use the zombie already in the series. Well, I didn't find a color pic of her, so I didn't know she was a redhead, and from the pic I saw she looks more like a kyanshi, and I just didn't really like the design. Mine is based of Zombina, if y'all didn't guess, and plays the role of a younger sister to an AU version of said zombie.

Ask me questions or speculations like these two people, I absolutely love it, and promise to answer them when I get them.

Anyway, I can't think of anything else to say right now that can't be said at the end of the chapter, so here we go!

XxXxX

Relaxing in one of the lounging chairs on the bottom level veranda in his resort, Naruto sipped a can of lemonade while watching Tsukuri train on the beach. The human girl had been coming along quite nicely in her physical conditioning as of late, and soon he'd be able to bust out his resort extensions.

Over the past month he'd had the girl visit his room five hours before school, and barring an incident with the student body- upon which Super Moka was usually called out-, for at least three hours a day after school. The girl completely busted through his expectations with her desire to become stronger, and he attributed that to her equally strong desire to stay by Moka's side.

Curiously enough both Tsukuri and Moka seemed to have gotten together, though the girls couldn't even hold hands without blushing up storms. And if that wasn't humorous enough, every time Super Moka was out she would glare bloody daggers at the brunette girl whenever she wasn't fighting. Apparently she didn't think the girl was good enough for her, and by proxy her other self; she claimed that the girl couldn't even defend herself, let alone take her on to be able to prove herself a worthy mate.

He personally laughed each time the human girl and the unsealed vampire were around each other; at least he did till she told him that she would much prefer him, if only to 'domesticate' him so he could reach his 'full potential as a proper mate'.

So far his devilish luck, usually reserved for gambling, had saved his ass all throughout the month; he prayed it never failed him, because so far it had kept Kurumu preoccupied with either a class or some other thing. It also kept Tsukuri so stuck between arousal at Super Moka's mere presence, and distraught while lost in thought over her apparent dislike of her.

Currently the human girl he'd befriended at the start of school was holding two weights, one in each hand, each one weighing 150 pounds. The girl was dressed in a white tank top and a pair of grey spats, showing off her toned body, glistening in sweat. He found it quite auspicious that the girl wasn't paying him any attention, giving it all to her work out; he found her incredibly alluring every time he watched her do this with such determination.

No longer was she the scrawny and plain girl who didn't stand out except for how weak she looked; that girl had been brutally trained to near nonexistence by the girl lifting weights on his beach. As was noted before, her muscles were toned, defined yet still feminine, and while she didn't have unsightly girl abs, she did have a stomach that was now as toned as the rest of her.

Shifting himself in his swimming trunks, the blond furrowed his brow in thought as he took another sip of his drink, turning his gaze from the girl herself, to the two accessories that adorned her wrists. Earlier in her training, the item he'd given her had changed into something new and admittedly better than it was previous. This wasn't surprising, plenty of the similar typed items he owned had done the same thing, but he had been quite sure they wouldn't do so for just anyone.

Heck, he'd given some to others before, and to his knowledge they hadn't ever changed; and those people were many times stronger than Tsukuri was currently. Sure, her physical conditioning was done to the standards he'd set for her, but she was still well below many of the people he knew.

Letting his gaze leave the _Machamp Bracers_ on Tsukuri's wrists as the girl finally dropped the weights she'd been using, Naruto reached up to fix his glasses on his face as he observed the girl once more.

She was panting quite a bit, chest heaving as she went into some light stretches to keep limber and help prevent any bulging muscle from developing; but she had completed the workout he'd given her as a final test of her PC. Fifty laps around the water's edge of the beach while wearing 100 pound ankle weights, some Tai Chi kata's while wearing the ankle weights and similar wrist weights, a light spar against a Mizu Bunshin of his, one hundred squats with a 200 pound barbell across her shoulders- because he secretly loved her ass after all her training-, and finally two hundred reps of the hand dumbbells.

Despite being a human, the blond could now confidently say that in possibly the shortest time he had ever seen, this girl who used to look like she would buckle from a simple shove had blown away his expectations spectacularly. He was actually quite sure she could pass the Genin test back home on her Taijutsu alone, like the mini-me Guy-sensei had gotten while he was on his journey.

Except Tsukuri would look _SO_ much better in the green spandex those two wore all the time.

Standing up from his chair Naruto clapped as he approached the girl, tossing her a towel and letting his eyes subtly roam the sweaty girl's body. "Congratulations Tsukuri-chan! Your physical conditioning is finished; from here on out furthering yourself physically will be all up to you, there is nothing more in that department that I can teach you."

The girl smiled at him appreciatively, wiping off some of her sweat before leaning up to plant a small kiss on the blonds cheek. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head as his tail popped out, swishing around to show his delight at another show of the brunette's affection.

That was another thing that had gotten strange, yet not unwelcome, over the past month. Tsukuri had gotten more comfortable and affectionate around and towards him, and Moka had quickly followed suit. At first he believed she'd started doing it to annoy Kurumu, who while changed for real after her confrontation with Super Moka, was still a bit prickly to the other three girls of their little group. Mostly towards Moka, though it wasn't with any sort of malicious intent.

But then she'd started doing it in private, such as after a session of training in the resort; little things like kisses on the cheek, brushing up against him as they walked through the center tower, and it was actually her that decided to add squats to her workout routine. He just added more of them and some more weights than usual for her final test of her PC.

Even though she probably knew he stared at her butt when she did her squats, as long as she didn't call him on it than it was still a secret.

"So how has your personal training been going? Have you learned how to use the new level of strength those 'evolved' bracers give you without breaking everything you touch while it's active? Personally I wouldn't complain, but you've made it clear you don't want to accidentally kill anyone."

Tsukuri gave a somewhat pensive look at the question, brows furrowing a bit as her and her pseudo-sensei made their way up the stairs of the resorts tower, towards the special room Naruto had prepared to heal her after each training session in a way that helped speed up the process of muscle growth and stimulation.

It was how she'd improved so fast, and how she had been able to keep her training a secret so far; she only wanted to be able to protect herself and Moka, as well as blend in at school while surrounded by real monsters.

Shaking her head slightly, the girl gave a small sigh and leaned her head against her blond companion's shoulder as they ascended. "I've got a little control over it, but since I don't train with them in here it's been considerably slower. I still can't use their strength without breaking things 100% of the time, but I've got it down to about a quarter of that, so I know I'm not wasting my time trying."

Naruto nodded and rubbed his chin, idly wishing he had a long grey beard like a martial arts master, so he could stroke it while he contemplated things with one arm across his chest. "Hmm… Well, pretty soon you're going to want to get a good control of the strength they give you. I'm pretty sure once Moka finds out about your training that Super Moka is going to want to fight you or something. Plus Kurumu might start thinking you're coming onto me when she inevitably gains access to this place; she'll eventually see you training not long after that, you know?"

The pensive look returned followed with a small grunt as the somewhat shorter girl next to him rubbed her temples as they finally made it up to the middle floor of the tower. She opened the door by the stairs, while Naruto closed it after they were both in, the lights turning on with a snap of his fingers.

"Hmph… Well… M-maybe I am coming onto you, you know…?"

Raising an eyebrow as the girl got all shy while speaking, already lying down on the special massage table Naruto had set up in this room for her. Approaching her calmly, he sent some chakra to his hands and began to firmly massage her back and shoulders, getting a muffled moan out of his pseudo-student/classmate.

"Oh? I thought you had Moka though; I seriously couldn't wipe the smile off your face the day you two started trial-dating, no matter how many sets I added to your workout."

She stayed silent for a while as he worked his magic on her back, though she could feel his eyes seemingly trying to burn holes in the back of her head with his curiosity. Finally she gave a soft groan as he hit a particular spot near her shoulders, practically melting like butter against the massage table, followed by a small sigh.

"W-we talked about it in private; a-about how the other Moka doesn't seem to like me… She assures me every time we hold hands or sit together doing homework that Inner Moka doesn't reflect what she really thinks, and even though the other her is a-attractive, to say the least, I've decided that we shouldn't go any further than our usual holding hands and homework/alone time till the other her accepts me."

The blond slowly massaging her back nodded his head, though the girl couldn't see it, and moved his hands towards the lower parts of her back, working out the knots the girl seemed to accumulate more of with each training session.

"That's stupid."

"E-eh?"

The girl on the massage table squeaked indignantly and embarrassedly as she felt a swat upon her rump, lifting her head to protest only to groan loudly and turn to jelly as the perpetrator pressed some especially knotted up spots in the small of her back just above her butt.

"Not only does that not really answer my question in the way I meant it, but it's clear to see that even though they're connected by one body, Outer Moka and Super Moka are two entirely different minds right now. One likes head rubs and having friends, and the other likes kicking ass and lecturing me; and seriously, it's _only_ me."

The girl currently looking as if she was trapped on the table she was so relaxed couldn't help but think over the blonds words. She still believed what she believed, but he was right that she hadn't really answered his question how he had wanted it answered. In her defense though, she had been about to get to that part before he interrupted.

"That's because a lot of the time you just need to be lectured; the teachers obviously aren't able to do it. In fact I'm pretty sure you're meeting up with a couple of them after hours for some 'extra credit' activities."

"Jealous~?"

"Hmph! H-hardly!"

Naruto laughed lightly and reached up to run his fingers through Tsukuri's short hair soothingly now that she was too relaxed to retaliate. "You're putting way too much thought into the matter; stop thinking about it so much and listen to your heart. You, a human, chose to stay in a school filled with _monsters_ to stay with a girl you felt a connection with since meeting her. What happened to the guts and determination to be with her that helped make your current body, huh?"

The girl just remained silent, making him sigh before he climbed onto the table with the girl and straddled her lower back, beginning to work on her arms now that he'd finished her back. She made sure her face was properly in the hole made for it in the chair so the boy atop of her didn't see her blush.

They remained like that for a while after, Naruto just working on his pseudo-student's arms in a companionable silence, content to let the girl keep quiet for now.

He didn't have to wait long though, even if it wasn't anything about where the original question's intent had been derailed. Instead the girl seemed to bring it back on track, finally giving him the answer as to why she was apparently coming onto him lately; he wasn't dense enough to not see it, he had simply ignored it as a product of his human friend teasing Kurumu.

It was still nice to have answers.

"I-It was something me and Moka both decided… I-It's why she's been more affectionate with you lately as well… You're one of our first friends, or in my case one of my first _real_ friends; I like Moka-chan, she's just my type, b-but she's still unsure about her own feelings, but we both like you, Naruto. S-so we decided that we would try to get with you as a pair…"

"Let me guess, you want Moka to feel comfortable, and she wants to try having a relationship with a boy before she decides if she's ready to really have one with another girl? Honestly that's pretty selfless of you Tsukuri-chan. What if she decides she doesn't like girls the way you hope she will?"

"W-well she seems pretty comfortable every time we hold hands, w-we even did it in public once! Um… W-we haven't since only because all the boys in the hall fainted that time…"

Naruto's sudden bout of laughing didn't help the girl at all, and a small pout joined her blush on her face as the boy slipped off her back, moving towards her legs to start on them after he'd finished her legs. "Okay, so it's likely she might like girls? What other signs have you seen other than the instance of public hand holding/attempted genocide via nosebleed? And speaking of, the males of our school are really pathetic if they got nosebleeds just because two girls held hands in front of them."

Silently, Tsukuri agreed, though she didn't say anything about it, choosing instead to continue talking about the original course for the topic.

"Well… W-we almost, um… K-k-kissed once…!"

That actually surprised him, and the blond had to release the girl's left leg before he accidentally squeezed it too hard. "Wow, that would have been something to see, but I'm guessing you two didn't really get to in the end, right?"

A sigh was his response, as well as a slight shaking of the girls head, and he gave her a pat on the leg as he went back to massaging it with his chakra laden hands. It wasn't real medical chakra, but while in the resort he could mimic the control needed for it, and thus the specially converted chakra, so he had access to some kind of healing. It worked, to say the least.

The delights of controlling things in this place; shaking his head the boy gave a curious hum, "Okay, so there's a fair chance she'll decide she likes girls as well as boys; of course there is a chance that it will only be you that she likes among her own gender. But I have a small question; what happens to me should she decide she does like you, and wants to continue your relationship along? If nothing really romantic or anything happens then I suppose I won't have a problem if I'm dumped, even by such pretty girls, but if you lead me along and then dump me I'm going to be pretty upset, you know?"

The girl on the table shook her head again after the blond finished speaking, smoothly transitioning to her right leg to slowly finish up the girls massage.

"W-we plan to let things progress naturally, s-see how it goes! I-If things g-go like you say, then you've already said you'd have no problem. B-but we've agreed… W-well, we agreed to sh-sh-share you if it turns out we both like each other like I want, y-yet also like you enough to have d-done anything with you… Basically, i-if we do anything with you at first, i-it will be together, and from that point you can take that as our official confession to you… Of course you have to accept us first, b-but I guess that's what I'm explaining all this for."

Naruto nodded slowly, thinking it all over as he finished his pseudo-student's massage and moved to a small chair that he pulled up next to the massage table. Crossing his arms behind his head he leaned back a little, looking at the ceiling in contemplation, his fingers tapping against the back of his hands idly.

"Well… I'll have to think about it honestly. I like you girls, I do, but you have to take into account the other bonds I've made since coming to this school. Let me level with you Tsukuri-chan, and feel free to tell Moka; currently, I am having sex with three people at this school, all full grown women. Over this last month, I have in fact tried quite hard to get one of them, the other came on to me, and I'm 'servicing' the other one in exchange for something that would sound bad if I said it out loud. Plus, Kurumu-san likes me and I am pretty sure at this point that she's making plans to kidnap me and bring me to her family, if not the rest of her whole damn race, to pass me around like some kind of damn cultist group with the ceremonial goblet of blood. Yes, I'm aware that is probably a stereotype. Finally, Caverda also seems to like me, and I'm pretty sure those I've mentioned, nor you and Moka, will be the last of the ladies who come into my life."

It was a lot to take in all at once, and Tsukuri was silent for a good ten minutes as Naruto calmly watched her lie on the massage table, deep in thought. Finally though the girl sat up and slid her legs from the table to face the blond, a curious expression on her face.

"Moka and I figured you wouldn't stop making your 'bonds' even if we became an item, and since we know what you are, even the other Moka doesn't seem to have a real problem with it. Though, the other Moka does want to make it known at some point that if you don't stop upon getting into a relationship with me and the normal Moka, that she is going to see to it that she becomes the favorite, as it were."

Naruto actually laughed at that one, shaking his head a little, "Well, she's welcome to try should we ever get that far; I tend not to play favorites though. I realize humans and even some monsters may think badly of me for what I do, but I try to treat anyone and everyone with whom I have regular relations with equality. I eventually come to know those special ladies a great deal, and it's actually difficult for me to pick a 'favorite'."

"So you aren't outright denying us, but at the same time you aren't planning on not being with anyone else till or after a certain decision is made, right?"

He simply nodded his head, moving his arms to fold over his chest, raising an eyebrow at the girl as she stood from the massage table to stretch a little bit.

"Well, I think we'll be able to live with that just so long as you don't start coming around us smelling like them, or start telling us about your 'activities' with them. We've agreed to share you if certain decisions are made at some point, so of course we took what you are into account, and are willing to share with more than just each other. But Moka and I also agree that while we don't care if anyone else you have also likes girls, we certainly do not want them trying to come on to us. Moka-chan because she's unsure how she feels, and me because I like Moka-chan and I'm a human, so I have enough personal issues sharing her with you that I'm working on as it is; until we say otherwise we don't need any other 'special' female friends, and you are the only boy we feel comfortable doing this with."

Smiling at the girl, Naruto got up from his chair and placed a hand on the girls head, rubbing a little even though she quickly swatted his hand away to make him stop. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, and as long as everything is clear between us, I don't mind at all being with you two. You just may have to reveal your training soon when Kurumu finds out~."

"Uuuugh… Don't remind me…"

XxXxX

Naruto hummed softly to himself as he sat in his Main Class for the day, Matten-sensei taking a quick look around the classroom to see if any of the students were missing. None were, but after a month there had already been some students in the school who switched around some of their classes; either to get a different teacher or to have the same class as a friend.

"Alright, good morning class. Today marks an important day in your lives here at Youkai Academy; today you all get to sign up for a Club, where you will do different activities based on which one you join. The goal here is to use these club activities and indeed the clubs themselves, to get a better understanding for humans. The experience you gain from this will help you perfectly transform into a human by gaining a clear understanding of them."

The man crossed his arms as he spoke and gave his class an intense look, "I want you to give this your all and join a club that suits you. Don't join a club just because it looks good, make sure it _is_ good, but most importantly make sure it's the club you _want_ to be in, because some clubs won't let you leave easily once you join. Now! This class has been shortened for the day, and all other classes have been canceled today as well; now get out there and find your home away from home!"

Certainly the man's enthusiasm had slowly infected the students over the month they'd spent in his class, even Naruto; each one gave a cheer as they were excused after a mere half hour of self-study, after which most of the students practically poured out of the doors like water from a faucet.

Out in the halls of the school, everywhere Naruto looked it seemed as if some chaos deity had thrown up a small school festival on either side of all the halls. This explains why classes were canceled for this; it looked as if literally every student was here for this, or so it seemed anyway.

Passing by several dozen booths as he wandered, it wasn't long before he met up with someone he knew in the seemingly endless crowd of students. It was Caverda, and it seemed that she was being hassled by the Autopsy Club; it was likely because she was a zombie, and they wanted one to join so they could practice without needing to go through the trouble of getting a regular corpse.

It also likely had something to do with the fact that she was sexy and wasn't afraid to flaunt it, even if she never actually lead anyone on in believing they'd get to touch what she hinted at so freely.

That was Kurumu's job before she'd met him.

Shaking his head, he put his hands in his pockets and wandered over to the redhead, who was arguing with a student wearing a light green doctor's outfit and a white medical facemask. Coming up behind the redhead, he placed a hand on her shoulder and cleared his throat to gather some attention towards himself.

"I believe she's already told you she didn't want to join your club so please respect that and back down. Otherwise, I'm sure I can 'procure' a body for your club to perform an autopsy on, only you won't get commentary or a show from the one I'll provide."

The pointed look he gave the student in the operation get up made the boy quickly raise his hands in surrender and back up just as quickly. His job done, the blond gave a friendly smile and patted Caverda's shoulder as she turned around and gave him a hug that popped his back.

Chuckling softly he returned the hug and was soon released, before the two began to wander through the crowds together in companionable silence. Occasionally his zombie friend, or even him, would get propositioned to join a club.

Caverda was offered places in clubs such as the Fashion Club, Sewing Club and the Manga Club to name a few. All of them wanted her for either her body or for being a zombie and the girl was content to turn them all down and continue on her way with Naruto.

Said boy had been propositioned by just as many clubs as his redheaded friend, like the Baseball Club, the Ninja Club surprisingly enough, and creepily enough his own Naruto Fan Club had nigh demanded that he join. It was creepy that he had such a club in a school full of monsters, but just like the other clubs he had let that one down as well. Caverda got a laugh out of it though when he'd had to grab her and run from them when the girls didn't take his refusal very well.

Finding their way outside allowed them to both escape the NFC and arrive to a wider variety of stalls and booths promoting their own clubs. There were a lot of weird ones at first glance, but there were some that appealed to them both, and after a few minutes of wandering, they eventually split up when Caverda discovered a few that she liked enough to consider joining after some questions.

It was just as well, because Naruto had been able to tell that they'd been followed the whole time after he'd refused to join the Ninja Club. They were persistent, he'd give them that, but that didn't mean he was going to join up with a bunch of amateurs who thought they were better than him at something he'd made it his life's goal to be the best at.

The leader of that club even had the gall to label himself as a 'Ninja Master'.

As he was in the middle of making plans to ditch the wannabe ninja following him and kick the club leader's butt in a _real_ ninja battle, he was oh so rudely interrupted by boys beginning to flock towards a group of pretty girls in swimsuits. Not school swimsuits either; even he had to admire their figures in what they were so casually walking around in. They were nothing too risqué, but still pretty nice.

He was interested purely because he didn't know how to swim in the traditional way. When you had items that let you breath underwater and move under it as if you were on dry land- which basically let him just fly through it with his wings if he wanted-, as well as being able to walk or fly over it, one tended not to learn something as basically useless at that point as swimming.

However just because he didn't have a need for it now, didn't mean he never would; he could very well find himself without his chakra, or wings or items someday, and then he'd be fucked.

Stepping into the gaggle of other male students, something he'd rather not have to do but figured he had to put up with so he could learn the mundane skill of swimming, he gave the ladies leading them a once over.

He couldn't be sure due to the various people all around, but they seemed to smell heavily of water, as if they lived in it or something. That was curious, but so far in his personal studies he'd read about many monsters that could possibly have a similar scent.

Shaking his head he waited till they arrived at the school pool; he didn't particularly need the boost, but the members of the Swimming Club seemed quite pleased when they brought him a swimsuit so he could get in the pool once they finally did arrive.

Changing went quickly enough, though he'd had to shoo away several current club members who'd tried slipping into his changing room to 'help him change'. He was quite sure if he'd let them stay that he would never get to actually learn how to swim.

Stepping outside into the pool area, Naruto placed a pair of shades on his face over his glasses, adjusting the, thankfully, orange swim trunks the girls of the club had provided him with. They had black lines going down the sides at either hip, and they even had pockets on either leg where he stored a small 'water emergency' kit in case he needed it.

Everything started off pretty nice, the girls encouraging the boys that had gathered into the water after they changed into the swim trunks, though Naruto himself simply sat at the edge with only his feet in. He wasn't afraid or anything, the water wasn't even that deep either, but there were some students who seemed to be swimming around. Eventually he'd probably be called on it if the only thing he did was wade around in the water; the students at this school definitely seemed the type to do something petty like that.

Humming to himself as he idly kicked his legs in the water; Naruto gave a small sigh as he leaned back on one hand and used the other to scratch his cheek a bit. He had come here to learn how to swim, but just how did one go about telling anyone you didn't already know how at this age?

As it turned out, he didn't have to wonder very much longer, as the captain of the club, Ichinose Tamao, seemingly appeared behind him. She had her arms around him before he could blink, though he did jolt at the sudden touch, almost throwing the poor girl into the pool by reflex.

"Gah! Captain-san, you shouldn't sneak up on people like this!"

The older girl just giggled at the pout he sent her, the two girls standing behind her giggling as they admired the blonds body. "My apologies, I was simply wondering why you weren't swimming at all; it can't be because you can't swim can it? That would just be silly~."

The captain was struck somewhat speechless as the blond in her arms developed an aura of depression, and was unable to look in her direction after she spoke. "My! I was merely jesting; surely you can really swim, can't you?"

Grumbling was her response, and she tilted her head a little before shaking it and resting her chin on the boys head, pushing her breasts against his shoulders and neck. "Well, that just won't do at all. How about I teach you to swim then? It's really quite easy, if you aren't afraid of looking unmanly in front of so many people, that is~."

"You know, your teasing isn't really helping me want to accept your offer… I mean, I'll do it because it's something I feel I should know, but cut out the teasing, before I show you just how 'manly' I can be even if I don't know how to swim."

Tamao blinked at the boy's words, the two girls behind her doing the same, though they also gained tiny scowls at what they perceived to be a threat.

"Is that a threat? My, I was simply asking a question."

Naruto turned to her then, lifting the sunglasses to show his softly glowing eyes, "It's not a threat; my showing you how manly I am has nothing at all to do with physical pain…" He leaned in a bit closer till their noses almost touched, a small smirk on his lips, " _Unless you like it that way~._ "

Tamao's blush was brilliant, and he laughed lightly as he stood up and stretched a little, "I'd be happy if you taught me how to swim captain-san, but go easy on me, I've never had anyone make that offer before. I haven't the foggiest how to actually go about swimming, because I've personally never needed to before."

Shaking her head, the Swimming Club captain swiftly stood as well and turned to the two girls behind her, giving a nod of her head. It would be time soon.

Several minutes of swimming lessons mixed with thinly veiled sexual temptations traded between both him and Tamao later, Naruto was quite sure that he had at least gained the ability to float on his back and propel himself through the water with his arms and hands. It was quite taxing on his will to not pop a boner while doing so however, so for the moment he didn't test it out too much.

Of course, these several minutes were not without several of the other girls sending his swimming coach jealous stares, and him having to use his hanya mask technique on the guys an astounding two times. Apparently the other boys didn't like the fact that he had gotten the attention of Ichinose, even though he already had the attention of plenty of other cute girls.

He believed he'd heard the phrase 'leave some for the rest of us' more than once over the course of his swimming instruction.

And then the yelling started.

Eyes widening behind his sunglasses, Naruto spun quickly around as he saw the boys trying to flee the water as the girls all grew fish like tails in place of their legs. Their hands grew webbed as well, with nearly inch long claws replacing each fingernail, swimming faster as they bit the fleeing male students, which appeared to drain them of their youth.

Instantly he spun to Tamao, who looked at him with both hunger and regret, "I'm sorry for this Naruto-kun, but don't think badly of us. This is just our natural way of life; for us Mermaids, luring men into the water and draining them of their life energy is simply what we do. Please don't resist, we are invincible in the water; plus, I don't want to hurt you, as asinine as that may sound to you right now."

A long sigh was her response as the blond reached into the pocket of his swimsuit, pulling out a black waterproof box that seemed about the same size as the pocket he'd pulled it from, if just a little smaller.

Tamao was curious, so she let him open it, revealing something that looked as if it had been folded up as much as it could be before it was stuffed into the box.

"I bring this with me whenever I think there will be a chance I'll go near water. Usually it's hidden somewhere on my person, but when I decided I'd like to try learning to swim, I got it out just in case."

By that he meant he usually had it sealed on him somewhere, and had unsealed it while he was changing into the swimsuit he'd been given. Unfolding the item after taking it from the box, which he then discarded, he revealed that what he had taken out and revealed was another pair of swim trunks.

"What's so special about that Naruto-kun? Another pair of swim trunks isn't going to save you."

The blond smiled, his own smile showing a little apprehension at the thought of having to use this on the girl who'd been teaching him how to swim. It wasn't such a big favor or bonding experience that he wouldn't use it, he just rather would have not had to.

The swimsuit itself was a dark ocean green in color, with a large yellow **X** on each leg in the front. Lowering it into the water, Tamao had to tilt her head as her prey shuffled around a little, before gasping with a blush as the orange swimsuit he'd been wearing hit her in the face with a wet smack.

Naruto laughed a bit as the mermaid sputtered and tore it from her face before throwing it away, face burning as lines appeared on her face, her mouth filling with fangs. At that point he stopped laughing and concentrated on activating the power of this item. They were the _Sharpedo Trunks_ , and while far from his most powerful water based item, they were pretty powerful.

Also he didn't want to cause a flood with his most powerful one, or inversely be laughed at with his weakest.

In a flash that forced Tamao to cover her eyes or be blinded for several minutes, Naruto went through a small transformation of his own. When it was finished, all the mermaids in the pool found their eyes drawn to the cause of the whirling waters they'd made being calmed in an instant, the remaining boys using this chance to escape the water and flee.

The boy hadn't changed all that much, but what changes he did show gave the mermaids a bit of fear. A large, pointed yellow **X** was on his chest, his arms and back had gained dorsal fins, though the one on the latter was larger than those on the former, and his toothy grin now showed him to have a mouth full of sharp, meat tearing teeth. His eyes had also turned yellow, and there were small gills on either cheek in place of his whisker marks.

"You girls are all fish people technically, but do you know what I am now, and what we do to pretty little fish…?"

The mermaids all backed up a little, even Tamao who was closest to the boy, whose gaze was locked onto the boys own piercing one, as if she couldn't look away. She felt as if she were mere prey, gazing into the maw of a predator.

Judging by the boys new teeth, she wouldn't have been too far off.

"I'm a _Shark_! And we _Eat_ fish! Gahahaha!"

The girls screamed as the blond torpedoed through the water, leaving Tamao to watch helplessly as her fellow mermaids were herded in the water. A dorsal fin cutting through the pool's water like a knife through butter was the only indication the blond gave as he took down the other girls. Each one was pulled under, only to be tossed violently out onto the concrete or into each other, in which case they landed back in the water.

Those were the unlucky ones, as they were pulled back under again before being tossed harder out of it. After mere seconds, Tamao was the last one, and Naruto slowly rose up from the water, a stern expression on his face.

"I understand, food is food, but you should know better than to do this at school. Don't go sucking the vitality of the other students, heck, I'd wager a guess that other monsters can't exactly spare the members. You all might not be going extinct, but I feel the human's still outnumber us. Don't go lowering our numbers just because you were hungering for vitality. Hold it, ask someone and do it in small amounts at a time, or go somewhere you can do that shit to humans, you got it?"

What did he care if a few humans got their life energy sucked? There were plenty of them, and bandits were a dime a dozen back where he came from. Technically those people were still human.

"Naruto-kun, I'm here to join you! … What the hell!?"

Blinking, aforementioned blond looked up and promptly had his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline as he spotted Kurumu flying down towards the pool in a surprisingly tame one piece swimsuit. It still looked a bit small, and hugged her chest enough to emphasize her twins quite a bit, but for a succubus it was still rather tame.

"Hey Kurumu, glad you're here, would you mind helping me take these girls to the infirmary? We got a little overzealous in some activities. In other news, I won't be joining the Swimming Club, but I did learn enough while here not to sink like a rock whenever I try to go swimming!"

XxXxX

Tsukuri was having a great day, and she didn't just say that because she got to spend it basically alone with Moka, though that was a decently sized chunk of the reason. What really had the human girl so happy was that she got to walk around the school with the pink haired vampire, holding hands- albeit a bit shyly- as they looked at all the clubs being shown off with various booths, stands, stalls, and demonstrations.

After all the training she'd done in with Naruto in his resort, plenty of the martial arts clubs interested her. She knew Tai Chi Quan, but that was mainly to help her remain calm and cool down during and after workouts. Her confidence for trying out a new art was high, but some of the people at the booths for the martial arts clubs looked a bit… freakishly large.

That was putting it nicely. Because honestly, one of the boys in the Karate Club looked like his best friend was the roids.

So far Moka had been content to walk with her as she perused the clubs that interested her, but by the time she got through speaking with the Judo Club about potential openings in the club, she had gotten the idea that her- technically trial run- girlfriend wasn't having a very good time.

"Moka-chan, is there any clubs you'd like to check out? I feel pretty selfish only checking out clubs I'm interested in, how about we find some that you like?"

The pinkette giggled and gave Tsukuri's hand a gentle squeeze, smiling softly at her as she shook her head, "No, that's alright Tsukuri-chan, I'm fine with whichever club you join. Even if it's one about fighting, though I didn't know you knew how to fight Tsukuri-chan? Why the interest in fighting clubs?"

The girl looked around a little after speaking, a somewhat concerned look on her face as she leaned in to whisper to her pseudo-girlfriend. " _You can't have forgotten that everyone here is monsters, right? You're a human Tsukuri-chan, I'm happy you want to get stronger, but I don't want you to get hurt, you know?_ "

There was a strange feeling bubbling in Tsukuri's chest as Moka finished speaking; a dichotomy of anger and warmth. She was angry that Moka seemed to want to coddle her because she was human; but she was filled with warmth at the girls care for her, even if it was misplaced. Moka didn't know about her training, and she wanted to keep it that way for just a little longer.

" _Its fine Moka-chan, I've been doing a little bit of working out in my spare time, so I should be able to learn how to defend myself without getting too banged up._ "

The pink haired vampire still looked a bit worried, but she eventually let it drop after seeing the confidence in Tsukuri's eyes. It was hard to doubt the human girl when she looked so sure of herself; she would just be sure to step in when things got too out of hand. She was still making sure of her feelings for the human girl; she didn't want her to get badly hurt, no matter what.

Finally the two girls stumbled upon a strange sight as they were heading towards where a commotion had come from not too long ago. It had been a bunch of boys in swimsuits running as if the hounds of hell were after them. When they arrived more or less on the scene however, it was to Naruto carrying two swimsuit clad girls over his shoulders, with another two under his arms. Kurumu was helping a rather shame faced girl carry one last swimsuit clad girl behind the blond.

Approaching the ragtag group, Moka and Tsukuri gave their blond friend a questioning look, each one taking a girl from the boy's shoulders. "What happened, Naruto-kun? Run into some kind of shark monster? These girls look like they got nibbled at if you ask me."

This time it was the blond boy's turn to look a bit shameful, looking away from the girls sheepishly before continuing on towards the infirmary. "Well, ya see, it happened like this, Tsukuri-chan; I was over by the swimming club, you know, enjoying the water, learninghowtoswim, normal stuff. When suddenly these girls all turn into mermaids and start draining the life energy of the boys they lured to the pool!"

Cue the only conscious girl from the Swim Club looking away from the blonds direction, and Kurumu giving said girl a bit of a glare.

"Anyway, I took exception to that. I used one of my special items, a water one, a _shark_ themed one to be more specific, and I taught all but one of them a physical lesson. The last one only got a stern talking to because she did something for me. And before you ask, no, it wasn't something naughty."

Both Moka and Tsukuri gave the boy a deadpan stare, though he stayed firm that what the Swim Club captain had done for him was nothing naughty. He simply refused to tell them what it was, or let the captain in question tell of it, and he spoke too fast for them to properly hear when he did say anything about it.

"Well… I guess that explains the friggen _shark bites_ , but are you sure these girls are going to be okay? I mean, you couldn't possibly have the same bite force as an actual shark, but these marks they have _are_ bleeding…"

Naruto waved the human girl off nonchalantly, pushing the door to the school building open with one foot, easily carrying the two girls he still had held under his arms. Like sacks of potatoes; "They'll be fine, they're monsters, and they can handle it! Besides, the nurse is good at what she does; she'll take good care of these girls."

The blond simply laughed away all the worried glances Tsukuri and Moka sent him; whether they be for the girls he'd 'admonished' or his psyche, he didn't give a damn.

Soon enough they made it to the infirmary, Naruto opening the door with a loud greeting, a smile on his face as the nurse turned to look at him with a small sigh of exasperation. " _Sigh_ , Uzumaki-kun… if you're going to keep bringing me injured people than you're going to start having to work on them with me. Honestly, can you not keep those fists or teeth as it seems the case is this time, away from the other students for more than a few days?"

"Hey, I can't be held accountable when students decide they want to test their metal against me, I'm practically the only really strong person here that doesn't make everyone piss their pants without even trying! Of course, when I'm trying is a completely different story; even the teachers don't like those instances. I have no idea why, I'm perfectly pleasant at those times; you'd think there was some kind of avatar of death floating around me sometimes~."

This of course had everyone conscious sweat dropping. Of course he still played innocent about that creepy ass hanya mask that sometimes had bleeding eyes. There was a good many people in the faculty alone who wanted to find whoever taught the boy that particular technique and eviscerate them slowly.

"Anyways… Please set them on the empty beds; only one is currently taken. We found her by the bus stop this morning, and the most curious thing happened when we tried to pick her up. Sand just poured from the abnormally large gourd on her back; it took the shape of writing, and told us it was looking for you of all people, Uzumaki-kun. Do you know her?"

Everyone looked at the aforementioned blond after the nurse had finished speaking, and they were surprised to find that the boy had gone pale. He had a look of horror on his face, and his body was stiff as a board. He looked like a stereotypical human after having seen a ghost.

"Is there a problem Uzumaki-kun? Is it possible the girl we found is an enemy of yours perhaps? She bears a headband similar to the one you own, if with a different symbol etched upon it. Are you perhaps from rival families?"

"Alice? I need you to do me a favor. I'm willing to call in every one you owe me for this one right here; I need you to write me a death certificate, I'm then going to disappear for a little while, at least until that girl leaves, if it's who I hope it's not."

Once more everyone conscious was shocked, they had never seen the usually calm and playful Uzumaki Naruto act like this. It was Kurumu who reacted first, and she placed a hand on his shoulder, noticing quickly how he flinched, eyes shooting towards the curtain where the mystery girl occupied one of the infirmary's beds.

"Naruto-kun, you're just overreacting right? There's no way this mystery girl could warrant something like a fake death certificate, right? Think about what you are, whoever is in that bed is obviously female! You're like, the ultimate life hack for us ladies!"

Before anything else could be said, or any responses given, each person awake to hear it felt chills run up their spines as a husky, somewhat gravelly voice rang out from behind the drawn curtain of the mystery girl's bed.

"So… This is where you have been… Uzumaki Naruto…!"

Acting quickly, the blond uttered a quick apology before sweeping the legs out from under Kurumu, his tail appearing and shooting out to do the same to Moka and Tsukuri, who were behind her after putting the girls they had carried into the last beds.

It wasn't a moment too soon either, as sand blasted from behind the curtain in their direction, sheering it neatly even as the attack missed. With the curtain gone however the room's occupants were able to catch sight of the source of the attack.

Sitting on the bed was a girl about fifteen, with short dark red hair, green eyes with dark black rings around them, fair skin, and a red tattoo of the kanji for 'Love' just above her left eye. She was dressed in a gown, no doubt having been changed when she was brought to the infirmary, but her gourd of sand was leaning against the bed, as the faculty was unable to move it more than a handful of feet away from the mysterious girl.

"G-G-Garuna…!"

"You left without me… So I used Onii-sama to track you down to this strange place… Only now I see you in the company of several more girls and a woman whom has your scent all over her…!"

There were blushes abound with that statement, and one glare from a certain succubus towards a certain nurse as well.

"Garuna, calm down and breathe! Please tell me you didn't run away from your village to come after me?!"

The redheaded girl, now identified as Garuna stared blankly at the blond, who began sweating the longer the girl remained quiet. Finally though he released a large breath of relief when he was given a head shake in the negative; her next words almost stopped his heart though.

"I have 'convinced' Kazekage-sama to send me to this school for the duration of your stay; the only stipulation is that I must both continue my training, and find a trio of these 'monsters' to become my Genin team while I am here, so we may eventually attempt to bolster our ranks with 'monsters'."

At this point the blond was full on whimpering as his friends and the Swimming Club captain- who was hopefully going to _become_ a friend- looked between him and the girl named Garuna.

"Uzumaki-kun, would you mind telling us what the big deal is? She seems perfectly normal, there's no reason for you to be freaking out is there?"

No sooner had the words left her lips did Garuna's head snap towards her, the girls gaze seeming to pierce the nurses very soul. The woman gulped almost on reflex, back straightening and body stiffening under the girl's scrutiny.

Everyone stepped away from the nurse the moment the redhead looked at the woman, sand slowly starting to swirl around the bed she occupied. While this was all going down, nobody but Naruto noticed the thin layer of sand slowly roiling about at their feet, covering the entire room's floor.

Garuna had gotten better…

Gulping, Naruto decided to take one for the team, as it were, and removed his glasses as he stepped towards the redheaded sand wielder. Her gaze turned to him at the movement, and their eyes locked, the girls face burning despite remaining mostly stoic.

Through the gown she was wearing, everyone could tell that her nipples had immediately stiffened upon locking gazes with the blond.

Stepping forward carefully, as if he were walking through a minefield, the blond soon placed a hand on Garuna's shoulder, the other cupping her chin to keep her looking at him and no one else. "Garuna," "Garuna-chan…" "R-Right, Garuna-chan, you cannot go attacking the ladies at this school just because they smell like me."

"Why…? They are in my way, and removing them is the simplest option. You have my permission to lie with others, but you seem to have forgotten just who it is that takes priority…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he gave the girls shoulder a small squeeze, "Garuna…"

"I stand by what I have said… You are mine, Uzumaki Naruto, just as you were when you decided to change my life forever that night… You went out of your way for me that night, so I will go out of my way for you… Always…"

Everyone was shocked to say the least, though a certain succubus was also incredibly jealous, and if it weren't for the weird layer of sand surrounding her ankles she would have already been doing her best to separate the two.

She already had to watch out for the nurse apparently, but here this weird little hussy was basically claiming ownership of _her_ Naruto-kun! Future circumstances between her and her family concerning the blond didn't count in her mind.

"Kurumu, stay quiet, I'm trying to save your life."

Naruto's voice left no room for argument, and it was only after having it stated that everyone noticed that the sand had been slowly encroaching up along their bodies. They were all stuck in place, though the nurse had the worst of it; Alice was trapped in her chair, and the layer of sand building over her was slowly getting thicker.

"Garuna-chan, release them, or I'll block you from the resort till further notice."

The redhead held strong at his threat, though he could see her lips pursing at the mere thought of it. His resort might as well have been a holy relic to the Suna kunoichi; within it, she could spend a greatly amplified amount of time with him for an inversely small amount of time outside of the item.

Leaning a bit closer to the redhead, her head angled a bit on instinct, their lips drawing slowly closer, "Go back to sleep Garuna-chan…"

Their lips touched softly and Garuna's eyelids fluttered, before falling closed as she collapsed boneless to the infirmary bed. Every girl in the room let out a breath of relief as an oppressive aura they hadn't noticed before seemed to dissipate. The sand fell lifelessly to the ground for a moment before crawling away back into the gourd at the redheaded girl's bedside.

As for Naruto himself, he collapsed onto the floor with a huge sigh of relief, greater than the others'. Giving himself a mental pat on the back for dodging the proverbial bullet, at least for now, the blond soon popped up and marched over to each lady in the room, dusting them off and checking them for paper bombs.

Knowing Garuna, having so many girls who smelled at least faintly of him all in the same room must have set off _all_ her Yandere protocols. He hadn't been kidding when he'd told Kurumu he was saving their lives; Garuna had killed girls he'd been around before, even if he hadn't slept with them. He did not need her going and murdering his friends because of their gender, and the actions that may or may not take place in the future.

Since the secret was basically out to the succubus in the room anyway, Naruto plopped himself down in Alice's lap, the woman's arms reflexively wrapping around his waist. "Okay… I just had one of the biggest scares of my time here, so at least I have one of the no doubts several awaiting me. Other than that, none of you died, and Garuna didn't keep you all here to watch as she was the man. Of course by which I mean she would have kept you all exactly where you are now, and made you watch as she once again wore the figurative pants in our little relationship. It's happened before, I assure you, and I am still not allowed within fifty feet of her father and her at the same time. So… Any questions?"

Moka and Tsukuri were both busy blushing up a combined storm both at what they had just witnessed and what they'd just been told. Tamao was rubbing her temples and trying to banish the healthy flush that had taken over her face, and Kurumu was gritting her teeth and glaring bloody daggers at everyone.

Mostly Garuna and Alice, but the reasons for that were obvious to anyone who actually knew the busty bluenette. Especially considering what had just happened, what had just been said, and where a certain blond incubus was sitting.

Tamao raised her hand, still using the other to rub her temples, head down in an attempt to hide her blush. "Yeah, I'm going to ask that you fill me in later, I suddenly have a massive headache, and am going to go back to the pool."

She didn't even wait for a response, simply turning around and leaving, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Well, that's one; anyone else? Moka, Tsukuri; you two got any questions?"

The rosary dangling from Moka's neck began enthusiastically jumping towards the blond, the gem in the middle taking the look of a vampire's eye, and the pinkette sweatdropped as she heard the other her speak to her in her mind.

"U-Um, Other Moka s-says she would very much like to speak to that girl at length some time… T-this is the first time I've heard her laugh so much, or so hard... O-Or at all…"

"Oh yeah Super Moka?! Let's see how you like it! She's just as willing to bat for the other team as for me as long as I show enough attachment to a girl; all I gotta do is show her I care about you! We'll see who's laughing when she intrudes on _your_ showers, touches on _your_ body, and finds all of _your_ good spots like she was born with the knowledge, Dattebayo! Don't think I won't hijack that rosary so it can happen either!"

The blond was almost crying at this point, and didn't even care that his verbal tic had showed itself when he'd finished speaking. (Read: Yelling)

Moka's face was bright red, and Tsukuri's face mirrored the look, and both girls were covering their faces in embarrassment. And Tsukuri hadn't even been the target of the blonds 'threat'.

Outer Moka hadn't the courage or strength of heart to tell the blond her other self's response.

XxXxX

It had been three days since the incidents on the 'Club Expo' as Naruto had called it, and thankfully for his sanity- and his regular bed partners' lives- he had seen neither hide nor hair of Garuna. He could only assume that to mean he had gotten different classes than her, or she was still getting registered.

That girl was scary powerful in her endeavors to get into his pants and claim the main spot in there, but he had hopes that even she wasn't powerful enough to force the headmaster to do anything. After meeting the man himself once, he'd found that not even his demonic hanya mask aura worked on the guy.

It was the end of school, and he was on his way to meet up with Ishigami-sensei, the teacher for his art class. He'd found out about her less than legal activities with some female students after seducing her, and they'd made a deal of sorts.

She would release the girls she'd caught already, and in their stead he would have clones transform into the girls she fancied so they could be turned to stone and kept in her admittedly creepy collection instead. That way she didn't get in trouble, he didn't have to thrash his most experimental bedmate in the school and subsequently get her fired, and they both had mind blowing sex after school. Sometimes they even did it _during_ school, too!

He was interrupted from his thoughts of carnal delights with possibly the only snake related person that he knew- so far- by the sound of a woman's voice calling out to him.

Blinking, he turned to see a fairly pretty blonde woman with cat ears and a tail- obviously a couple of her monster features- in plain sight on her body. She seemed a bit ditzy, but entirely good hearted and nice; how come he had never met this woman before now? Seriously, if he'd known about her sooner he'd have already been thinking of ways to seduce her.

Mentally shaking his head of naughty thoughts about the bespectacled blonde teacher, he focused on her as she stopped in front of him with a slip of paper in her grasp.

"Uzumaki-san? You're him right?"

The hopeful look on her face gave him the urge to pet her and scratch her chin, but he shook the urge from his body as he nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, something you need miss?"

"Ah, yes! You see, it seems you've neglected to join a club in the past few days, and I was wondering if you'd consider the Newspaper Club! It's the club I reside over, you see; no one's joined and it may get shut down. I've already spoken to two other students who hadn't joined any clubs, and they've agreed to join if you do; I have their permission to add their names as soon as you accept."

The look of hope that crossed her face this time was poorly hidden, and someone must have been giving her tips on how to catch his attention; a few of the buttons near the top of her blouse were undone, giving him a decent look at her cleavage without looking like it was on purpose.

Naruto sighed, rubbing his head with a small, frustrated grin; he was probably going to miss his 'appointment' with Ishigami-sensei at this rate, but that was fine. She knew where to find him when she realized she'd have to come looking for him herself; plus this gave her the opportunity to be the aggressor in their fun time. She certainly enjoyed those times.

"Sure, I'll join, the Newspaper Club sounds nice; my skillset will be really useful for 'getting the scoop', as it were. Go ahead and sign me up."

"Sign me up as well, sensei…"

Both blonds jumped at the sudden voice. Both held their hands over their hearts to calm the beating, though the teacher swiftly found her hands pushed away as the perpetrator of the sudden scare smoothly buttoned her blouse all the way back up.

Blinking as she got a good look at the girl suddenly invading her personal space, the teacher trailed her eyes up the body of the girl wearing the female school uniform- with the addition of an abnormally large gourd of sand, of all things- till she reached her eyes. By that point she jolted at how close the girl was to her. Her heart pounded in her chest as the student leaned in to whisper to her.

" _Continue trying to seduce my property, more so before I have even had him once since being here, and I shall take it upon myself to_ fix _the problem… personally…_ "

The teacher was sweating heavily as the girl leaned back and released her blouse, crossing her arms just under her chest and pinning her with that stoic stare of hers. It was entirely unnerving.

" _Sigh_ , don't pay her any mind right now sensei, she hasn't had anything to settle her 'anxiety' since she last met me several months ago. I expect she'll calm down soon, but until then she'll be quite edgy towards certain people. _Namely any female I try to interact with…_ "

Both females, student and teacher, heard the whisper at the end, but neither paid it any mind; the teacher shook her head and regained her smile and happiness instead. "Thank you so much for joining the Newspaper Club! My name is Nekonome Shizuka! Please call me Nekonome-sensei, I'm the advisor for the Newspaper Club, and it's a pleasure to meet you, and to have you in my club! Now it won't be shut down~!"

Naruto simply waved as the bubbly teacher ran off, before rubbing his temples for a moment, eyes panning over to Garuna, who now stood staring at him. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as she stared him down, and he had to admit she made the school uniform work for her.

"You're lucky monsters don't take casual threats the same way human's do, Garuna-chan. Now come on, we're going to the resort; we may have company later, but I don't want you hurting her okay? I don't have very many partners here at school yet, so I can hardly afford to have you killing them. I wouldn't put it past you to try, but you wouldn't be able to handle my full attentions; my libido has been growing again lately. Now come on, let's see how much I can calm you down before we're interrupted, ne?"

Taking hold of Garuna's shoulder, the blond took her with him in a Shunshin, a swirl of wind and stray leaves- dead leaves, even- being the only indicator that either person had even been there mere moments before.

XxXxX

Okay! Third chapter of Incubus in Youkai Academy is done! Finished! No lemon this chapter, but I'll see about the next one. That will have to wait though, as the next of the two sibling stories to get a chapter put out will be Konoha no Incubus the rewrite!

Thank you all so much for your reviews!

Before I answer the one other question I got, let me inform y'all that yes, I did just insert Garuna in here! This story has major potential for some Yandere!Fem!Gaara and I intend to use it damn it!

Now:

 **WookieMan** : Yukari and Ruby will still be in this story! Admittedly… Depending on responses, I may either keep her age the same, or raise it a bit so she can have some Naruto action too. But it's when Yukari is introduced that I have plans for Tsukuri to receive a new item from Naruto. Remember, not all the 'items' I'm putting in these stories will be pokemon based. Till then, everything else is a secret, unless someone guesses at it.

 **Shincore** : Ah yes, Naruto's skirmish with Saizou. Well, as it states, he was caught off guard by the attack. He didn't have any time at all to brace himself, or anchor his feet with his chakra.

Speaking of, it may not seem like it since I haven't shown him actively using it yet, but I'll change that soon. Next chapter that comes out of this story should show him using it; it should also show some Moka/Tsukuri/Naruto development as well, with maybe a bit of Naruto/Kurumu development; fuck it, if I have to make the next chapter of this extra-long to get some development in, so be it.

Tell me who you think it should be between and I might be able to squeeze in a lemon as well. In case I haven't made it clear, here is a list of viable lemon partners that Naruto has right now:

Hitomi Ishigami

Ririko Kagome

Alice Alexandra

Sabaku no Garuna

It's a short list so far, but more people will move into it later. Now, for _Lime_ potential, we have a few more people; and those from the Lemon list can also be chosen for a short Lime:

Kurono Kurumu

Caverda

'Super' Moka

Ichinose Tamao

Again, not a very long list yet, but in my defense we're only three chapters in. I have plenty of time to add to them. And, the only reason Outer Moka and Tsukuri aren't on this list yet is because they barely set the ground rules for starting a relationship between them. I'm all for instasmut, but I'm not going to have them just jump from just starting a relationship to naughty fun right off the bat.

Staring at each other's bodies is all good, but to me, Outer Moka is still much too innocent and shy for naughty things, and Tsukuri, while a bit bolder, is more than willing to follow Outer Moka's lead.

Super Moka is on the Lime list though because frankly, I don't see her as caring. As long as Naruto doesn't try to take her virginity, an act that would also effect Outer Moka, there are a scarce few limits she'd actually impose on him.

Finally, let me know what you think of Yandere Garuna; I've never had a dere dere character in my stories before. However, I have friends I roleplay with frequently who always tell me I'm tsundere, and I've been thinking of adding a Tsundere OC to one of my stories. Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first chapter

XxXxX

Well, I didn't really get any questions for this story from the last chapter; let's see if these following two will get some questions? Fresh off Incubus Among Monster Girls, I got a hankerin for some 'learnin' as it were. Heheh.

So! As you've probably all been waiting for- sorry about that- A bit after the start, I'm going to give y'all a Super Moka lime! Ossu! I hope you will all enjoy it, as I will enjoy writing it.

First though, a little something for all my fans from my Incubus Trilogy. What is it you ask? Why, it's a translation of that subtly written letter Naruto received from his daughter when she broke his records on his game. I've started taking notes of what I write, so I don't forget, because I have to face it every day, but my memory is just plain terrible. I don't script this stuff and then write it, _everything_ comes off the top of my head, as it were. Anyway, here's the translation. Also, this should answer a question a guest asked me on the IAMG story; which yes, I am answering here, big whoop, wanna fight about it?

Little warning though, the translation will bring spoilers for the future of KnI, as well as IAMG. I'm putting the content of the letter as well as the translation, in respective order, so if you don't want to know the translation, just skip it, kay?

Before it, in case y'all don't want the technical spoilers, to the Guest who asked the Hinata related question in his/her review… Yes, Hinata is one of Naruto's wives. Partly because I like her, and would see her with almost literally anyone else but Sasuke, and partly because Himawari is fuggin adowabu. (Insert girlish squeal here)

 _The storm departs, the crimson cries, the snake bites the crimson child. Those who endure seek the storm; the fan that spews flames helps the crimson child find the storm. Beware the angry snake's messengers, and the weeping cinnamon buns kin. Rejoice, the desert's princess occupies the desert's queen, but again be wary as the desert winds rage, and the black ants prepare for battle. Finally, the great tree keeps faith that the storm that nourishes it will return; though the crimson child may not be the only one sent to ensure it… In closing; expect the unexpected, pray that ye may be saved, and be prepared to receive that which the storm kept, that which the storm and the fan defeated; the converted bunny must once more reside with the storm, as the fan that spews flames refuses._

(Basically: When you left, Mama cried, then aunty Anko got all mad and upped my training! All the Ninja are keeping an eye out for you; but Uncle Sasuke managed to find you! Only your family knows; in case you somehow come back. Uncle Sasuke helped me come to you! Watch out for aunty Anko's summons, and aunty Hanabi's wrath! Uncle Hiashi plans to send her after you, because Hinata Kaa-tan can't come. Don't worry about Garuna Okaa-sama, little sis Karura-chan is keeping her too busy to rampage after you, but aunty Temari is pissed that you disappeared, and uncle Kankuro has been concocting a poison strong enough to effect even you. Finally, your family has faith that you'll be back, though I may not be the only one sent to make sure, so there's that. In closing, expect some surprises that aren't just me, and the teen you turned Kaguya-sosen into has been brought with me, because Uncle Sasuke refuses to watch her himself, and no one wants her helping with all my younger sisters.)

Without further ado, let's get to the chapter!

GO! EXPLODE FOR YOUTH!

And limey goodness.

XxXxX

"M-Moka-chan…~"

"Tsukuri-chan… Chu~"

The brunette human girl stifled a moan as Moka sank her fangs into her neck, drinking down her blood as it gushed into her mouth. Whereas before the pink haired vampire had had to suck plenty to get the blood flowing, her technique had improved since then; for one, more blood came from Tsukuri whenever the vampire girl bit her, and for another thing it hardly hurt at all anymore.

Tsukuri actually didn't mind the pain that was still there, though; it'd happened often enough at this point that it… actually had started feeling good.

Just the feel of Moka's body pressing against hers was enough to temper the pain of her girlfriends bite, though she would certainly never tell _anyone_ that. Still, it was kind of hard to hide her reactions whenever Moka drank her blood; she had no idea how Naruto did it…

Well, it could have been that Moka still only fed from his arm, but yeah.

"Kya~ Tsukuri-chan your blood is so tasty! Eheh, it's tasted a little different lately though… M-More… Well, better!"

Wiggling a bit after releasing her fangs from her (trial) girlfriend's neck, Moka blushed and cupped her cheeks as she pondered over the added flavor of the girls blood lately. However, before she could think on it much more, Tsukuri had taken hold of her hand, surprising her and making her cheeks bloom in a blush.

"T-Tsukuri-chan?"

"Moka-chan… There's something I need to tell you… Moka-chan, I've been hiding something from you that I really shouldn't have been, but I've been scared… I don't want you to hate me, but I need to tell you this… Moka, I'm…"

"T-Tsukuri-chan…?"

"Moka-chan… I'm a human…"

XxXxX

"Ah, Nekonome-sensei, sorry about this but Garuna is gonna be a little late; she's… uh… Tired, yeah, tired."

Grinning cheekily, Naruto had his hands folded and an innocent look on his face that would have been much more believable had his horns not chosen then to pop up.

"Ah… R-right~…"

Sweatdropping, Nekonome-sensei shook her head before giving a winning smile, as if Naruto hadn't just eluded to the fact he may or may not have left Garuna too exhausted to make it to the first meeting of the Newspaper Club on time.

At least she had an excuse, unlike a certain other member of the club…

Sitting in the front row- for the most part- were Moka, Naruto, Tsukuri and finally Kurumu, whom seemed a bit disgruntled that her seat was 'so far' from the male blond in the room. Said blond was curiously looking at the two girls on either side of him; instead of sitting together like they usually would, the two seemed quite willing to sit away from each other.

They also seemed to have an air of tension around them, and both seemed at least a little sulky for some reason; no matter, he'd figure it out soon.

"Ah, before we begin I'd like you to know that you aren't the only ones in the club; sadly there's not a lot more, but there is at least one… Ah! Here he is."

The classroom door opened, and a boy stepped in, apologizing for being late on the first day; right away he rubbed Naruto the wrong way, though he couldn't say he _hated_ the guy, but he certainly didn't like him, per say.

The guy practically screamed pretty boy, and his pervert radar was going off; though nowhere near as bad as when he'd met Jiraiya the first time…

His hair looked immaculate, his teeth sparkled, his clothing was impeccable, and he was carrying a bouquet of roses, which somehow split into three separate bouquets' as he offered them to Moka, Tsukuri and Kurumu.

Amateur.

"Morioka Ginei, huh…"

Giving a small grin this time, Naruto shook his head as the boy introduced himself, though the boy seemed to eye Moka something fierce. Well, no matter, he'd take care of it when it became a problem; for now he had another problem already, and it came in the form of a pink haired vampire and a brunette human.

"…"

His face blanked as he scrutinized those two a bit more, ignoring the teacher as she left, leaving them with Gin, who at least had the courtesy to see the teacher out. Probably had something to do with her looks, because she was quite good looking, but hey; courtesy was courtesy.

"Naruto-kun, why are you staring so hard at Moka and Tsukuri? I'm right here~."

Chuckling at Kurumu's pouting, he reached up and patted her on the head, getting a bigger pout from the girl. She didn't want him to treat her like she was a cute kid, and he knew that; hence why he did it just then.

Shaking his head, Naruto let his attention fall from the two trial girlfriends, who had offered him a spot as their shared boyfriend not too long ago. It seemed as if he would have to fix whatever problem they were having before that could happen though… And talk with Kurumu about it… And Garuna…

" _Sigh…_ "

"Hm…? What's up peanut gallery?"

"Oi, who you calling a peanut gallery, pretty boy?"

"Did you even hear a word I just said?"

"Nope~!"

Naruto's cheery smile seemed to tic Gin off for a moment, but it passed quickly enough, making Naruto grin and fold his arms behind his head. The posters the boy brought out though made Naruto raise an eyebrow, wondering just what was up with them, a thought shared with Tsukuri, who couldn't decide whether to be confused or to giggle at the posters.

They were small enough, baring a picture of Nekonome-sensei, telling people to read the Youkai Newspaper, which was the name of the paper the club made.

It all became clear when Gin had Moka and Kurumu begin putting the posters as high as they could above the chalk board. 

"So that's your game, huh…"

"This is why I wear pants…"

Turning to a sulking Tsukuri, who had her eyes almost glued to Moka with a look of longing; Naruto sighed and reached for her. The girl squeaked quietly as he pulled her head to his chest, rubbing her head comfortingly.

Keeping his voice quiet, Naruto spoke softly with Tsukuri; " _You told her, didn't you…_ "

The human girl could only nod a bit, making Naruto sigh softly once more, running his fingers through her hair. " _Well, hopefully she'll get over it, but for now it's best to just let her think, ne?_ "

Tsukuri sulked a bit more, before stepping away from Naruto and slapping her cheeks, momentarily drawing Moka's attention. Said action got Gin's attention too, and he quickly stood from where he'd been crouching, looking up Kurumu's skirt shamelessly.

"Okay girls! Doin good! Juuuuust a little bit higher though Moka; Kurumu you're doin perfect! Get it up there, kay?"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto looked at Tsukuri, giving the girl a little smirk; "Wanna see me give him his just deserts?"

"Hm? Sure, but how?"

"Oh, you know…"

Letting out a piercing whistle that oscillated upwards three decibels only to return to normal, Naruto repeated the sound three times. This drew everyone in the room's attention to him, even as Gin seemed to wince at the sound, using a pinky to clear out his ears.

"What was that for Uzumaki? Got a problem or something?"

"Oh no~ No~, _I_ don't have a problem, per say… But Garuna does~."

In a swirl of sand, said girl appeared in the room, standing next to Naruto as soon as the blond had stopped speaking. Gin was quite interested in her, seeing her as an exotic beauty on par with Moka; "You see, Except for when I decide to be one, Garuna here hates perverts~ And you see, not only will she trust me explicitly, I also happen to have a witness~."

Gin raised an eyebrow, feeling completely safe before this unknown; what could she possibly do? Throw sand at him?

"Garuna-chan~, see him? That's Morioka Ginei; he was having my friends there put posters up. Not necessarily bad, but you see… He was using the opportunity to peek up their skirts without them knowing, telling them to put the posters up as high as they could."

"W-what? No I wasn't!"

"I-It's true…! Gin-sempai was doing that… Um… S-sorry…"

"I see… Very well; you will not die, Morioka Ginei, consider yourself lucky I have… How did Uzumaki Naruto say it… Consider yourself lucky I have 'had my medicine', as it were… _Sabaku Kyu…_ "

Sand shot out of Garuna's gourd, impacting against Gin's chest before he could move, catching him off guard.

"Wh-wha?! The hell is this!?"

"Akashiya-san, Kurono-san… As the visually accosted parties, I leave it to you to punish this young man… May his genitals bruise and bleed when you are done…"

Naruto shuddered, and even though he knew she would never aim such comments, much less actions, at him, he found himself covering his crotch as Garuna turned to him.

Wow, she had only captured and scared Gin; she really had calmed down after he took care of her…

"I won't be able to stay today, Uzumaki Naruto… There is a certain club that is yearning for destruction, though they know not what they call upon themselves with merely the name of their club…"

"Let me guess, the Ninja Club, right?"

"Correct… Were you aware that the leader has deigned to call himself a 'Ninja Master'…?"

"Ooooh yeah, I know all about that… They had one following me around after I declined to join them."

"Correct use of 'had', Uzumaki Naruto… Though… It is only recently so…"

"Wha? You mean they had another one following me? How come I didn't notice them?"

"I got to them before you had the chance…"

Naruto shuddered, praying that the poor soul who had been- likely coerced into- following him had been shown mercy.

XxXxX

Naruto yawned a bit as he woke up in his resort; Tsukuri had locked herself in the resort as soon as classes had ended, training vigorously and actually kind of worrying him. He really needed to talk to Moka, though he had a feeling she wouldn't want to talk about Tsukuri just yet, but he'd been wrong before…

"Tsukuri! Take a break soon damn it, you're worrying me, Dattebayo!"

Huffing and heading up towards the exit, Naruto left the girl on the beach, doing her Tai Chi with the ankle and wrist weights on. She had been doing kata's for a few hours now, sweat dripping from her and soaking the sand.

She'd been working out for days in the resort at this point; it was worrying, damn it…

Exiting the resort, Naruto stretched and twisted, getting the kinks out of his body as he went, putting on his uniform before exiting his room. He had a vampire to find, and subsequently question about what had gone down between her and Tsukuri.

Finding her wasn't the hard part, and neither was sneaking up to her room in the female dorm; the hard part was getting into her room without breaking the door down or smashing a window.

He got in though; because ninja.

He didn't even need the jacket Kurenai had given him so long ago.

"Eek! N-Naruto-kun?!"

"Yo, Moka-chan… You wanna talk?"

"Eh? T-Talk? About what…?"

Taking a seat on the bed, Naruto patted the spot next to him, beckoning the now blushing pink haired girl; "Come on, let's chat about you and Tsukuri-chan; this little spat or whatever is worrying me now, and I think it's time I told you what Tsukuri has been up to prior to her telling you… Well, you know."

Moka was silent for a while, an upset look upon her face as she registered Naruto's words.

"Y-You knew…? How long… H-How long have you known she's been human!?"

Sighing, Naruto ran his fingers back through his hair, humming softly and crossing his legs, fixing his glasses upon his nose, letting the lenses glint ominously before speaking again.

"I've known since we got here; not to terribly long, I'll admit, we've been here what, a few weeks maybe?"

Shrugging, Naruto held a hand out for Moka, who looked at it apprehensively, one hand clenched into a fist, the other seeming to make a tentative, slow journey towards the blonds outstretched hand.

Sighing again, he reached out once the pinkette's hand was out enough, grasping it firmly and tugging her forward. The girl squeaked as Naruto hugged her, standing to meet her as she fell forward from his tug; she blushed darkly, struggling a bit in his grasp, before shuddering and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"W-why did she just tell me now…? I-I thought… I thought she liked me… m-maybe something more… I thought I was starting to like her, but has it all just been a lie?!"

Bringing a hand up, Naruto ran his fingers through Moka's long pink hair, soothing her as he simply let her let out her frustrations. "Moka-chan… Tsukuri-chan very much likes you; hiding her species from you has nothing to do with that, in fact it's because she likes you that she kept it from you till now… She wanted to be sure she could defend herself before she let you know."

"E-eh? Defend herself… Why did she even stay?! She's human, she could get really hurt here! I-If she's found out…! N-Naruto-kun, please, tell me why she stayed!"

Looking down into the pink haired vampire's eyes, Naruto gave her a small smile, before bringing a hand up and gently poking her in the forehead.

"You silly girl… She stayed for you. The bond she made with you when you met her was strong enough for her to want to stay. She wanted to see where the path set before her would lead; it's been hard so far, and it's only going to get harder for her, but she's stuck to it, and is making progress towards self-defense, if not the defense of others as well. She's getting pretty strong, you know? And do you know _why_ she's getting so strong…?"

Moka shook her head rapidly, hiding her face against Naruto's chest as he soothingly ran his fingers through her hair continuously. Her heart was beating in her chest, hammering as if trying to escape through her chest cavity, towards freedom; or at least it would have if she hadn't been chest to chest with Naruto…

"She's been getting strong for you, Moka-chan… Just like her decision to stay, she hasn't been idle while she's been here. Every day I've been training her to get strong enough to stay here and blend in, so she could spend as much time as possible with you."

Moka sniffled softly as she grabbed two fistfuls of Naruto's shirt, as he still refused to wear the school blazer normally.

"H-How can she get strong in so little time… How could she get strong enough to fight against monsters?! She could really get seriously hurt Naruto-kun; I don't think you understand just how hurt she could get, she could die! I-I… I don't want Tsukuri-chan to die…"

The girls sniffles grew slowly, and Naruto cooed softly, resting his chin atop her head and simply holding her tight now, letting her cry quietly into his chest. The girl was worried, so that was a good sign; it showed that even though Tsukuri was a human, she didn't particularly care about that specific thing.

She cared about what would happen to the girl should she be found out.

"Don't you worry Moka-chan… I'll show you; come on, I'll show you how Tsukuri-chan has been training, how hard she's been going at it… And how she's becoming strong enough to make her way through this school as a human."

"… M-Mmn! P-please show me… Take me to Tsukuri-chan, Naruto-kun!"

XxXxX

"Wah! Naruto-kun! This place… It's like magic!"

That was what Tsukuri heard as she stepped out of the bath section of the resort, her face immediately lighting up with a blush, before drooping with guilt. Going the opposite direction of the voice, she was about to walk away before Naruto's voice called out to her.

"Tsukuri-chan! Get dressed, we got a guest. It's time to show her what you've been doing with all the time you spend in here."

Groaning softly, she heard the blond laugh, sticking her tongue out in his general direction before heading for the changing room.

Why the bath section and the changing room were in separate places was beyond her.

More by unconscious decision at this point than anything else, Tsukuri soon found herself dressed in a pair of spats and a sports bra, a towel draped across her shoulders and a bamboo water bottle hanging from her hip, a pair of comfortable slip on shoes completing the look.

She had just thrown on one of her spare training outfits; they doubled as relaxation outfits because she could swim in them if she so desired, and they were surprisingly comfortable. No idea where Naruto had gotten them though.

Taking a deep breath, Tsukuri stepped out of the changing room and headed up the staircase to the top of the resort, where a small area had been set up with fancy white tables and chairs, sort of a rest area. She found Naruto there, and…

"Moka…"

The pink haired vampire turned to look at the brunette human girl as her name was called, her cheeks flushing the same shade as her hair as she saw the girl. It was the first time she'd seen so much of the girl's body, and she had to admit, even if she didn't particularly like the girl right then for hiding what she was from her, she did in fact like what she was seeing.

Where once she was sure there had been a scrawny girl was now a fit one, with visible toning on her arms, legs, and torso. Wiry muscles instead of bulky ones adorned the brunette's body, still feminine while allowing strength to show clearly. The human girl even seemed to have a nice set of girl abs.

Shaking her head, Moka turned her blushing face back towards Naruto, who looked amused for whatever reason.

Poor, naïve Moka.

"Well Moka-chan, from what you can likely see, Tsukuri-chan has been coming here to train quite often. I set her up with a workout routine, some basic training and exercises; she's completed the Physical Training, and has a good grip on the style she learned. Though, the style was meant to be a way for her to relax after workouts initially; a bit of practice though and bam, she knows Tai Chi Quan."

"Eh? Naruto-kun, I still don't get how she could get so strong so fast, even within this place; it's beautiful though…"

Naruto waited till Tsukuri took a seat near them; she hadn't sat particularly close to Moka, but she was near enough to both of them, in any case. Releasing a small sigh, he shrugged and gestured around at his resort in general.

"This place is very special Moka-chan, as in large amounts of powerful magic special; a whole day within here is merely an hour without. By my calculations, I say Tsukuri has, based on how many days in here she has trained that she has spent at least five months in here so far; all that time she has been training by the way. The entire time almost."

"You said… Almost?"

"Well, sometimes I would have to force her to take a break, and of course she had to truly relax after intense workouts; so the time not spent training in here, I've been helping her relax. Massages, good meals, heck I even let her watch the Princess Gale movies from my home."

Moka had wanted to ask about the movie for a second, but the first thing had drawn her attention, and a healthy flush spread across her cheeks.

"M-massages?!"

Naruto laughed heartily, and Tsukuri herself blushed as well, remembering the all too skilled touches her blond friend gave during the massages. It was a bit embarrassing, but her body had never felt more relaxed after each one.

"Her muscles started getting really tense when she began her training, and I couldn't just let those stupid knots build up and give her aches and pains now could I?"

Moka seemed to avert her eyes a bit at that, blush still plainly shown on her face; "W-well, I guess not… Um… Could I… Could I see how strong she's become?"

Tsukuri tilted her head at this, wondering just why the pinkette wanted to see that; sure Naruto had said it was time she showed off, as it were, but the vampire had _wanted_ to see the results of her training? She had figured the girl wouldn't want anything to do with her after she had revealed herself…

"Ah, I got this one Naruto-sensei…"

Her voice was quiet, but both others heard her, and the blond gave a nod.

"Okay, in that case we can probably do this right here. Moka-chan, even though you are currently sealed up, you're still pretty strong. So what you two are going to do is… arm wrestle."

Both girls just stared at him as if he'd just dropped his pants in front of them.

"What? Naruto-sensei, you can't be serious! How the heck is that showing how strong I've gotten?"

"Well, as I said, even though she's all sealed up she's _still_ pretty strong. If you can match or even beat her in even something like arm wrestling, it will be a decent measure of how strong you've gotten. Come on, just get to it, we… okay, we do technically have all day, but still!"

Tsukuri grumbled a bit at the blond, but shuffled over to sit across from Moka, who seemed to be looking at her intently; she didn't see it though because her gaze was averted. She still felt guilty about upsetting Moka, so she wasn't sure she could look the vampire in the eyes again just yet.

Still, when their hands clasped together the human girl blushed, though she kept a strong grip on the pinkette's hand; Moka's grip was pretty tight too, though it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"Okay, you two ready? Good, keep your elbows straight, and the first to touch the back of their hand to the table loses. For Moka's sake, I'll explain a little, just in case she doesn't already know; In arm wrestling, the goal is to push your opponents hand down till the back of it touches the table. You can only use the hand clasped with your opponents, and you can't move your arm from the elbow to your shoulder. Understand?"

"Yes, I think I do Naruto-kun…"

Moka chose not to say anything else, curious as to why this was happening; surely even with a few months' worth of training Tsukuri couldn't have gotten strong enough to match her, even sealed…

"Okay… Go!"

At once Moka tried to show mercy to Tsukuri, no matter how much it would hurt her personally, by finishing her quickly, to show her that she needed to escape this academy before she got hurt. Her arm tensed as she began to push with all the force she could muster.

Tsukuri's arm went back, sure, but… Not as much as she had thought it would.

And then the human girl began to push back, and Moka's eyes widened as her arm this time began to be pushed back, steadily and firmly. She could see the muscles in the brunette's arm flexing as she pushed, and a flush rose on her cheeks; Vampires valued power, and even sealed she was still a Vampire. What Tsukuri was doing was supposed to be impossible, but it was filling her with happiness, and some other feeling she had no idea how to explain.

Over to the side, Naruto idly sniffed the air a bit, before grinning and shaking his head.

Poor naïve Moka-chan.

"Tsukuri-chan, do you know why Moka-chan was so upset when you revealed what you are to her?"

"I don't see how this is relevant, but… I-I do want to know why; I-if it's not because she hates humans, ergo me… then… w-why?"

Moka spoke up this time, her blush leaving her for the moment; "It's because I'm worried! You're a human Tsukuri-chan! Do you know what they do to human's here?! You could die! You could seriously die, and then… A-and then! I won't allow it! Tsukuri-chan, if I beat you here, then leave this place! Go back home, where you'll be safe! I don't… I-I don't want you to die!"

Hearing the Vampires plea, Tsukuri's eyes widened, before she looked up at the Vampire girl, seeing her close to tears as she strained her arm to push hers down. Eyes softening, she gave a soft smile as she relished the knowledge that Moka didn't hate her; the pink haired girl was worried about her…

"Moka-chan… I won't lose! I'll show you how strong I've gotten, and then I'll keep getting stronger! And Stronger still! I'll keep moving forward because I _want_ to be with you, I want to see you smile more, see you laugh, and I want to be there for you when you cry, when you're hurt, and every moment in between, good or bad! This is my chance to be with you Moka-chan, I won't waist it, Dattebayo!"

Two loud thunking sounds resounded then; one from a wide eyed Moka's hand, firmly slammed onto the table by Tsukuri's; her eyes were wide partly cause of that, and partly because of Tsukuri's words.

The second thunking sound was because Naruto had just slammed his head so hard into another table that it broke.

"Th-this is the strength of my convictions, Moka-chan!"

"Did you have to pick up _that word_ from all the time we've spent together?!"

XxXxX

It was night time in the resort, and Naruto had long since left Moka and Tsukuri to their own devices; Moka certainly seemed to get a bit amorous after the brunette girl won their little strength test. He hadn't seen them in a while, but that was okay, he didn't need to watch them like some kind of chaperone, whatever happened, happened; just so long as they didn't regret it later.

Of course, he himself was still grumbling over the fact that Tsukuri had played him by copying his verbal tic like she had. He had really thought it had somehow rubbed off on her; totally not cool!

Sighing softly, Naruto relaxed on the bed in his personal room near the middle of the tower, enjoying the synthetic moonlight shining through his large rectangular window; it was more of a one way mirror, but the light got in, and he could see out, but the window itself was invisible from the outside.

Folding his arms behind his head, the blond Incubus bobbed his foot as he looked out at the night sky of his resort, finding it calm and comforting; it was completely safe in this place, and it had saved him more than once.

"Super Moka… What brings you here?"

He turned his head just enough so that he could turn his right eye onto the shadow near his door; she had opened it silently, and closed it just the same, but he could smell her so it was useless.

His eye glowed softly as he looked at her, seeing her looking at him with something akin to wonder; or scorn, with her it was kind of difficult to tell.

If he didn't know better, he'd say she was all kinds of tsun tsun.

"You, Uzumaki… You managed to train a human being to be as strong as even my sealed self… It makes me wonder just how strong you are. Hmph, surely not stronger than me, but I would like to gauge your strength when you aren't using those damnable eyes of yours…"

Naruto found himself chuckling softly, teasing the unsealed Vampire a bit by stretching out on the bed, craning his head a bit to bare his neck tauntingly. He smirked slightly when he heard the Vampire growl softly, turning his gaze back to her.

"Very well, I take it you wish to arm wrestle like the other you and Tsukuri did?"

The girl nodded, arms crossed as she glared at him with those damn sexy red eyes of hers.

He had a thing for the color red.

Motioning to the table to the girls right a bit, Naruto smoothly slid out of his bed and made his way over to it. Standing opposite of Super Moka, he looked her in the eyes, a small smirk on his lips as he looked her over once she stepped into the light; the table was bathed in the light of the artificial moon, after all.

The Vampire was wearing a nightgown, likely borrowed from one of his storage rooms, seeing as it was one of those he kept in case he had female guests in his resort. It was a gunmetal grey teddy, and it did very little to hide her body; her legs were almost fully exposed up to the crotch, which itself was just hidden by maybe an inch or two of fabric. Of course, it was sheer, so he could see the outline of her panties from where he was standing.

Yup, could even vaguely see her bra…

Ceasing his subtle lookover of the girl, he got down to business by simple expedient of placing his elbow down on the table, forearm up and hand in a C shape, to properly clasp the Vampire's own hand.

"Show me your strength, Uzumaki…"

Naruto grinned, and gave a small nod; Super Moka took that as her cue, and with a smirk she began to push against Naruto's hand with her own, attempting to force it to touch the table.

Emphasis on _attempting_.

Her eyes quickly widened when she found that she couldn't make his hand move more than a few inches back, and he didn't look particularly strained as he slowly forced it back up into the starting position.

Super Moka narrowed her eyes and put more force into her pushing, gripping the blonds hand tighter to get a better grip, said blond following suit. The smirk on the blonds face was beginning to anger her, and she growled at him, though she was surprised when he growled back; still smirking.

Slowly, and much to her shock, he began to slowly push her hand back, though just like him, once he pushed her hand back a bit from the starting position she put more force behind her hand. They came back to the starting position once more, both their arms shaking in their effort to push the others hand towards the table.

Naruto's was shaking a bit less, though…

With a grunt and a shocked gasp, Naruto slammed the unleashed Vampire's hand down onto the table, cracking it a little; it repaired itself moments later though.

"You…"

"Yup, me. I just did that; and fancy that, you even asked for it."

Super Moka glared at him, and he only stared back at her, still with that damnable smirk on his face. Finally, she simply lunged over the table, tackling him back till his top half fell on the bed, his butt landing on the floor as… She kissed him?

Naruto blinked at the feel of the released Vampire's lips upon his own; though her lips were soft, certainly, the kiss itself was rough, and it was clear the girl was attempting to dominate him. Well, he'd let her have her fun, but then the tables would turn.

Then, as the girl was so fond of saying, she would 'know her place', as it were.

XxXxX

Here comes the Naruto/Super Moka lime I promised! Enjoy it! I have recently been on F-list, re-refining my naughty writing skills. Because I feel/fear my last few lemons weren't up to my standards; they certainly weren't as long and great as the one in the first chapter of KnI, buuuuut that could have been due to certain story related restraints, such as situations… I'll try to make this one a bit long. Though, due to it not being a Lemon, there will be no actual sex beyond oral. … That doesn't count, does it? … Well, for my sake, I'm gonna go with no, it doesn't, at least here. And oh well if y'all think it does, just stop nitpicking and enjoy!

 **This lime will contain Femdom, regular Dom, Oral, Face Sitting, Squirting, Blood Play (Well, it'll make an appearance) and Biting (obviously), Foot Job and Spanking. You have been warned, and if you can't handle these things… well, Super Moka will get another chance eventually, so Hakunamatata. Also blame F-list; the kink list specifically**

 **Little info for those not in the know, first; blood play doesn't mean they'll be playing about with the blood, just that it will have a presence, because vampire and biting. This time anyway; it's a kink thing.**

XxXxX

Breaking the kiss, Inner (Super) Moka gripped a fistful of his hair, giving a yank to make him bare his throat to her, her fangs gleaming in the moonlight before sinking into his flesh, a harsh moan escaping the girl as Naruto's blood filled her mouth. This time was different than the previous times she'd done it; it was notably rougher, a bit painful even.

He hissed softly as Super Moka seemed to purr- of all things- while she gulped down his blood, though she was messy with it; as she drank, worrying amounts- for a human- escaped past her lips, staining his neck and the white t-shirt he was wearing. His life giving fluid also stained the Vampire's nightgown, not that she seemed to mind.

"You know, if I were almost anyone else, this would be a fatal feeding…"

"Mmph…~ Shut up…!"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto was about to move before she released his neck with a gasp that seemed a bit lusty; he had expected that with how much of his blood she drank. Smirking somewhat, he leaned into the kiss the Vampire girl initiated, this time tinged with the taste of his own blood; not that he minded, of course.

Once more the kiss was broken, and Super Moka growled at him again, yanking his hair and forcing him up on the bed. His shirt was practically torn from him, the same with his comfy shorts and briefs; staring at him, the girl licked her blood stained lips, before shucking her nightgown and bra; she left her panties on, thankfully.

It meant she was still in her right mind; he wanted to take Moka when she was in her right mind, not when she was in an instinct and blood induced lust. That would be unfair to Outer Moka, if Inner (Super) Moka were to just go and throw away her virginity like that.

What she did next kind of surprised him, as despite his experience, he couldn't remember too many of his partners doing such a thing.

She climbed atop of him, before planting her pert derriere right on his face.

"Know your place, fool…~ This is where you belong."

Her voice was husky and a bit growly as she spoke, smothering him with her ass; again not something he minded really. His hands went to her hips, holding her there as his tongue immediately sought out her core, digging against the Vampire's panty clad pussy. She groaned throatily, a sound that had his dick twitching more than it already had been.

"Good, you know what to do already~. I won't have to give any reminders it seems; perhaps a small reward is in order…~"

Grinding her hips down a bit, Super Moka moved her long legs till her soft, smooth feet poked at Naruto's throbbing erection. She smirked as it twitched with barely a prod from her toes, before she pressed the soles of her feet to either side of the shaft, squeezing with them and delighting in the moan the boy released against her pussy.

"Mmmn~, enjoy your reward, for being such a good boy and doing as you're told…"

Shivering as the blond below her moved his hands from her hips to her ass, grasping the cheeks and digging his tongue further against her core, she began to slowly move her feet up and down along the boy's shaft, teasing the head with her toes. They weren't quite as skilled as someone who had given a foot job before, but they were quite dexterous for a novice at the act.

Every time one of her toenails would brush against his heated dick, he would growl softly into her pussy, sending pleasant vibrations into her that made her shiver. Soon however, Naruto did something that she hadn't expected, his tongue somehow getting her panties aside and diving up into her core. She gasped and gripped his shaft with her toes, reaching back and gripping the headboard of his bed with her hands, slightly gouging it with her claws.

Thankfully he didn't go deep enough to pop her cherry, as it were, but the tip of his tongue did brush against it, sending little tingles through her body. She ground her butt down against his face a bit more, delighting in the care he showed not to upset her; it appealed to her quite a bit.

Slowly she resumed the foot job she was giving him, the soles of her feet and her toes tingling pleasantly as they were coated in his pre. She had never done this before, but she was positive her feet were not an erogenous zone, meaning something was causing the pleasant sensitivity, and she had a hunch on what it was.

Growling softly, Super Moka tried to banish the blush that had grown across her cheeks at the pleasure the blond underneath her was lavishing on her. It was as it should be, but it seemed he was quite good at this; almost too good, in her opinion.

Renewing her efforts, she released short pants of breath as she tirelessly worked her feet up and down, lithe muscles flexing with her effort.

"Cum you bastard…~ Show me you know where your place is; cum for me!"

She mercilessly teased the head of his cock with her toes, growling down at Naruto, even as her insides quivered around his tongue. It worked though, it seemed, as moments before her own orgasm was set off, his cock exploded with his seed, sending it flying all over her feet and legs, even the bed. To her surprise, there was quite a lot of it, thick, large ropes of the stuff spurting out with each powerful throb…

Moka shook, snarling softly as her orgasm ripped through her the moment she felt the first rope of cum land on her legs, her head leaning back as she pushed her ass down more atop Naruto's face. Smothering him with her ass, she attempted to drown him with her nectar, squirting- surprisingly, Naruto hadn't pegged her for a squirter- all over his tongue and the lower portion of his face.

Quivering but not falling, Super Moka licked her lips as she reveled in the empowering feeling of her sexual domination over the blond beneath her. Her ass smothering his face, her juices and nectar on his lips, and his seed on her feet and legs…

Before she had any more time to revel in it however, she found herself suddenly displaced, blinking before her eyes widened as Naruto flipped her off of him, sending her tumbling onto the bed to land face first into the puddle of his seed his orgasm had made.

Growling louder this time, angered by his action, she swiftly pushed herself up on her hands, though before she could even wipe away the cum- and hopefully the odd tingling sensation that had come over her face when she'd landed; her feet and legs were tingling too come to think of it- she let out a yelp instead as a firm hand cracked against her ass.

Whipping her head around, her pupils dilated a bit seeing Naruto behind her, features out, tail swishing behind him amusedly. "I let you have your fun, Super Moka… Now it's my turn~. What was it you told me? Know your place…"

He growled this time, surging over the Vampire and pinning her down, her arms being held above her head, held together at the wrists. She returned his growl, struggling underneath him as he used his tail to bind her hands, before turning her over; she glared at him fiercely, but he ignored it, taking hold of her legs and pulling them up till they were up next to her head, his tail binding them as well.

She was almost bend in half- thankfully she was flexible- and her butt was displayed along with her breasts- which were squished together a bit by her legs-, and of course her glaring face, sticky with the cum she had face planted into.

"Uzumaki! Release me this instant!"

Humming softly as he looked down at the released Vampire, his eyes glowed brightly as they bore down into her own. Her face bloomed in a blush, and a small gush of her juices stained her panties further, yet she continued glaring at him.

"Hm… I don't think I will~. As I said, you've had your fun; now it's time for you to know your place…~ I think we both know which of us is stronger. Now… Open up.~"

Shuffling his hips a bit, he placed his knees to either side of the bound Vampire's head, her face flushing further as his cock was laid over her face brazenly. She growled, a subtle threat that Naruto ignored; he knew she wouldn't bite him, in this situation it would be impossible.

Reaching forward, he took hold of her chin, brushing the pad of his thumb over her soft lips, before pushing it into her mouth firmly. She made a guttural sound, but she couldn't bite because he simply pressed up on her jaw, while using his grip to carefully lean her head back, putting her in the proper position.

Before she could protest again, he pressed his dick forward, sinking the head between those soft lips, past her admittedly dangerous teeth, and into her mouth. He was sure she was glaring at him as hard as she could, but at this point his scent was going to be helping him 'convince' her to cooperate. He could tell she was enjoying in any case; the moment the head had touched her tongue it had betrayed her real desire by attacking it, wriggling all around it.

Letting his pre slowly fill her mouth, he gave little sounds of delight as her tongue laved all over his shaft; he could feel her sniffing his balls now as well, the heavy orbs resting right atop her nose, smothering her as she had smothered him.

"Good girl~…" He growled softly, slowly pushing more of his cock into her mouth; when he hit the back of her throat she began to squirm underneath him, hands and legs struggling against his tail; useless with him sitting on her hands, basically.

Waiting till she had taken a deep breath- it took a few prods at her throat, and she only managed to inhale his scent- he began to push into her throat. She _moaned_ , low and guttural as he dominated her mouth, her toes curling tightly as he sank himself full inside of her, her lips kissing his pelvis as his balls rested fully over her nose.

"Good girl…! 'This is your place', as it were… The day you beat me is the day I don't retaliate when you try to dominate me~."

Pulling his hips back a bit, he could have sworn he heard the girl beneath him whimper, but all he heard was a moan once he pushed back into her throat. Her neck bulged a bit as she took him, and he smirked as he looked her over while slowly thrusting in and out of her tight throat. Her nipples were stiff, her panties were thoroughly soaked- and it wasn't saliva anymore-, and her legs seemed as if they were trying to spread wide.

Super Moka's instincts must have been playing havoc on her at this point…~

Reaching forward, Naruto grabbed the girls thighs, feeling the muscles under the flesh tense at his touch, only to flutter a bit as he stroked his way towards her butt. Lifting one hand once there, he squeezed one cheek, before sharply striking the other.

Super Moka moaned around his dick, and he growled softly, working his cock a bit faster in and out of her throat. Every few seconds he would sharply spank her, hands landing on their captive cheeks, slowly tinting them pink, and then red. Leaning forward after her ass was finally thoroughly marred by red prints of his hand, and the girl below him was moaning/sobbing around his cock; he let his tongue out and laved it firmly and slowly against her pussy.

She moaned louder, the vibrations making his dick twitch, before he moved his tongue from her pussy to her right thigh. Moving his hips a bit faster, he latched his lips onto her inner thigh and sucked softly, brushing the smooth, soft flesh there with his own fangs gently.

Suddenly, Naruto sank his fangs into her inner thigh; Super Moka gave a muffled cry around his dick, and her orgasm had her nectar squirting so forcefully it shot past her panties, splashing against his face. The moan she gave, and the constricting of her throat set him off as well, and with a grunt, he had her kissing his pelvis again as he came down her throat.

A thick, continuous stream of his seed flowed down her gullet, though he came so much that lots of it couldn't be contained; it gushed back up, copious amounts leaking past her lips and exiting through her nose as it filled her nasal cavity. Finally he pulled his hips back, cum filling her throat and mouth as his cock exited; the Vampire girl gasped loudly and coughed a bit as Naruto shot the rest of his load on her face.

Finally releasing the girl, Super Moka simply shuddered and panted as she slowly turned onto her front, hair shadowing her eyes except for a dull red glow as she turned her head to look at him. He didn't know what he expected now that she was free, but it definitely hadn't been for her to flop back on her back and spread her legs wide; an invitation if he'd ever seen one.

Unfortunately he couldn't take it; she obviously wasn't in her right mind just then, something that swelled his ego. He had made her _want_ his dominance…

Licking his lips, he shook his head and crawled up her body slowly, kissing up her legs, her thighs; he planted a gentle kiss on her crotch before moving up further. He got a surprisingly cute gasp from her when he dipped his tongue into her naval, before moving to her breasts; the first attention they had gotten that night, a momentary yet firm suck on each stiff nipple, had the girl whimpering as she bucked her hips against him.

Finally he reached her lips, kissing her roughly, their tongues dueling, though he quickly dominated the kiss, wrapping his tongue around hers. He broke the kiss quickly though, moving his lips to her cheek, then down to her left ear.

"Not tonight… You'll have to earn _that_ …"

He put emphasis on the last word by grinding his dick against her panty clad core, making her whimper and growl, an odd combination for her. She tried to growl at him for his teasing, for denying her, but he quickly reminded her who had one their little domination scuffle, however.

Trailing his lips down, he sank his fangs into her neck and growled softly as he drank her blood; she almost immediately threw her arms around his neck and held his head to her neck, moaning breathily as she shook.

All too soon it ended, and Naruto lapped at her neck, soothing the bite he'd given her before he brought his head up and looked her in the eyes.

"Sleep…~"

At his cooed command, the girl's eyes fluttered shut, and her breath slowly evened out; chuckling softly Naruto disentangled himself from the girl, picking her up and silently commanding the room to 'repair' itself. Technically cleaning counted as 'repairs'.

Holding Super Moka bridal style, he walked off with her towards his resorts bath area.

This had been a productive night~. He'd just have to do something nice for Outer Moka if she ended up remembering it.

XxXxX

 **Lime End! Hope y'all who read it enjoyed it, and for those who decided not to read it, well here is where you can continue reading. Still a bit of chapter left, so enjoy it, and have yourselves a good time with my story. (Wink wink, nudge nudge)**

Let me know how you liked the lime in a review, yeah?

This is gonna be a loooooong chapter… 3

XxXxX

Naruto yawned as he woke up in his bed, the one in his dorm room, not in his resort; Tsukuri and Moka had gone back to their own rooms a while ago. He had finally gotten them out of the resort, though the pinkette had had a blush of almost epic proportions on her face when she'd left.

Chuckling softly at the memory of the girl being unable to look at him at all for a couple days within the resort, he began to get up and get ready for school. It was bound to be interesting today, and with that in mind, he showered, dressed, and was on his way.

He didn't see Moka or Tsukuri on the way, but that was fine; he did see them in class, though Moka still had trouble looking at him, even if she could bring herself to actually do so now. She did in fact remember what had happened between him and her inner self; said inner self remembered too, and she was both pissed and strangely pleased.

Or so Outer Moka said, anyway.

Humming to himself, he walked towards the Newspaper Club room after classes had ended; he had just said his goodbyes to Caverda, who had joined the Calisthenics Club to help with her stretches.

Before he could make it to the club room, he was surprisingly met by Gin, whom had his hands in his pockets; though he could smell that Kurumu was nearby. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto listened to what the other boy had to say; something about the club activities being held outside today.

He knew it was a bunch of bologna, but what could it hurt to humor the other boy?

Turned out, the boy had led him to the area behind the girl's changing room; he could tell by the smell coming through the open little window several feet up the wall. Rolling his eyes, Naruto put his own hands in his pockets, glasses glinting as he stepped up onto a box that put him just high enough to peek into the window.

He didn't do it, of course, as he could tell that such a thing was exactly what the pretty boy was waiting for; why not make him wait a bit more…

"So, just why do I have to peek through this window, huh? Can't be anything interesting in there, I mean, it's not like full of naked girls or anything."

He hid a smirk as Gin twitched, knowing he had the boy with that, and the smirk he gave probably let the boy know it too.

"You know Gin-sempai, why don't you have a look with me? I'd _really_ feel much _safer_ if you were here too, you know, should something scary pop out.~"

The sarcasm was thick in his words, and Gin began to sweat a bit at his tone; slowly turning to face the boy, Naruto hopped off the box he'd been standing on, glasses glinting as he smiled at the boy.

"Unless there's something there I shouldn't be seeing…?"

"Wh-what? Of course not, don't be silly! Everyone will be here soon, why would there be something you weren't supposed to see if the whole group is going to come here? Th-they gotta see it too, ya know?"

"Hm, I don't think I do… Hey Gin… I'll look in there, but can you do me a favor really quick before I do? Promise it's nothing big."

Subtly trying to release a breath of relief, the pretty boy raised an eyebrow, calming down as he gave a little nod; "S-sure thing, go ahead, what do you need of your sempai?"

"Oh, like I said, nothing big; could you just close your eyes for a moment? I'll tell you when you can open them…"

Blinking, Gin tilted his head a bit, before shrugging; all he had to do was close his eyes for a bit? He'd get a photo of the blond peeping anyway, so it wasn't like a few seconds with his eyes closed would matter. The blond still had to get back on the box and look into the window anyway; a few seconds wouldn't be enough time, surely.

"Uh, sure thing; here, how's this?"

"It's perfect, thanks Gin-sempai… _Mahi Fuuin!_ "

Gin gasped, eyes flying open as he felt Naruto poke him in the forehead, right after yelling. The only problem, besides the fact that he for some reason couldn't move, and the boy had just yelled… Was that the boy didn't sound anything like a _boy_ when he had yelled; in fact, now that his eyes were open, standing before him was a _girl_. She had all the same features as Naruto too; long blond hair, glowing blue eyes and glasses, and even the same height of 5'5".

"Kyaaa~! A peeper! I found a peeper!"

Soon after the yell, which made Gin feel as if his heart had fallen into his stomach, his face pale, the window he had been trying to get Naruto to peek into flew open, and the girls inside peeked out their selves.

What they saw, much to Gin's horror, was a pretty blonde girl crying as she huddled by the wall and pointed at the paralyzed Morioka Ginei, who had been paralyzed with a little grin on his face, from when he had been sure Naruto was going to unintentionally peep and get blackmailed via photo evidence.

Immediately the girls gave an outcry, disgust and anger building quickly within them; quickly enough they were dressed and outside to deliver divine- or the monster equivalent- punishment upon the dirty peeper- Gin- while some of them comforted the blonde girl who had alerted them to the pervert.

As 'she' was led away, the 'girl' looked back as Gin was pummeled by the real girls, sticking her tongue out at him, even though he couldn't see it.

The moment they were far enough away, Naruto swiftly charmed the girls who had 'helped' him, having them head back to help punish the perverted peeper. Once they were gone, he laughed lightly and placed his hands back into his pockets, strolling away, wondering whatever happened to Kurumu; he swore he smelled her nearby when Gin had first confronted him.

Shrugging, he whistled softly and continued on.

XxXxX

Moka blushed and sighed as she stood up on the roof that night; instead of going to the resort to train, Tsukuri had decided to join her, and they were huddled close together to share warmth. The pinkette was still a bit embarrassed about what had happened that night in the resort, how her inner self had done those… th-things, with Naruto.

It wasn't that she objected particularly hard to those things, it was just that she wished they hadn't done them till she was ready for something similar. It had all been so lewd, and even now she could still taste Naruto's… H-his…

Her face suddenly bloomed in a blush that reached her ears, and Tsukuri gave her a squeeze; "Are you mad, Moka-chan…?"

The pink haired girl shook her head; pressing closer to her girlfriend- she'd made it official when they'd left the resort together- as the brunette leaned back against the roof's railing. "Mm! It's just… I-It's really embarrassing, you know? That s-stuff…"

Tsukuri giggled softly and planted a soft kiss on her girlfriend's forehead, getting a small pout from the pink haired Vampire, though inversely to moving or even looking away the girl simply snuggled closer to the human.

Now that she knew the human girl had such a toned body, she quite enjoyed snuggling up to it, feeling those strong arms wrapped around her so gently…

Sighing softly, Moka hid her face against Tsukuri's neck, cheeks still flushed, though at least it wasn't a full faced blush anymore. Before they could do much else, the door to the roof opened, and Morioka Ginei stepped out, looking a bit mussed up, even a little disheveled.

Both girls gave him a curious look, though they were kind of miffed that he had peeped the other day; if only they knew.

"So! What are you girls doing up here this fine night? Also, have you seen Uzumaki around lately? I got something I wanna ask him…"

He'd said it nonchalantly enough, but Tsukuri had spent enough time around Naruto to pick up a few things; the way the boy had said that made her curious, though she kept quiet.

"No, we haven't seen him since class started, sorry Gin-sempai."

The boy chuffed a bit, but shrugged quickly enough after; turning his gaze on them, he gave them what he must have thought to be a winning smile. It didn't work on them, sadly for him.

"Something you want, Gin-sempai? We were spending some time to ourselves if you must know."

"Oh? So it's true, you two are an item? So hot! Ahem, I mean… That's nice and all, but don't you secretly wish for a man's touch? I'm sure any implements you could use wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as the real thing…"

Both girl's blushed darkly, though it was Tsukuri who spoke up first; "W-we aren't at that stage yet! Pervert!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry; but ya see… It's a full moon tonight, so I just couldn't help it, ya know? Self-control's just a bit weak right now."

Both girls huddled a little closer together, though Tsukuri made subtle motions to shift a bit in front of Moka, in case Gin tried anything. The boy didn't notice, but he did advance slowly on the two girls, a grin on his face as his hair seemed to become a bit shaggier than it had been.

Then the girls noticed that his teeth were quite sharp when he gave them a toothy grin; "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you… But it's like I said; on nights of the full moon, my self-control _**slips…! My emotions excite me more than usual! Suddenly I have no control over myself!**_ "

Morioka Ginei started to change before their eyes, becoming a bit bulkier, hair growing all over his body, his head enlarging and elongating as a canine snout grew from his face. Finally, a pair of ears grew atop his head, fuzzy and definitely canine in nature, while a tail grew at the base of his spine; his hands were larger now and his nails had become claws, while his legs had become slim and digitigrade, becoming as if canine legs and paws.

" _ **I'll make you both mine! By force if I have too~!**_ "

"Okay, hold it right there, Morioka Ginei-san…"

The transformed boy stopped cold, the voice being that of the one he'd been looking for before the moon had risen. Growling threateningly, he turned and saw the boy, along with the succubus Kurumu, who looked a little worried at what he was.

Uzumaki Naruto, however, was the very picture of calm and collected; it pissed the werewolf off!

" _ **Grrr… You! Do you have any idea what you've done?!**_ "

"Of course I do, I just revealed a pervert and warned the girls of the school about you in one go; the girls you escaped from are okay, and come tomorrow, they'll start letting others know of your peeping."

Gin growled louder this time at that, hackles raised up fully, glaring bloody daggers at the blond boy. "You don't scare me, Morioka Ginei… I don't need Super Moka to put you down…"

"… _**Super Moka? Really?**_ "

"N-Naruto-kun… When even the assaulter questions it, m-maybe you should stop using it…"

"Never! It's the perfect nickname and I'm keeping it, Dattebayo!"

Suddenly the boy ducked, face morphing back to lazy and stoic, almost bored; "Is that the best you have…?"

Gin suddenly disappeared, though Naruto stayed put, not even moving from his spot as he ducked and dodged all the werewolf's strikes. This obviously pissed the werewolf boy off, but he couldn't hit the blond, therefore he couldn't do anything about it, and he had no idea why!

" _ **Why can't I hit you!? Werewolves are the fastest! There's no way you could even see me, let alone keep up!**_ "

"Oh…? Is that what you think… I'm sorry, that must have been some kind of joke, right? Ha… Ha… Ha…"

The slow laugh the blond gave sent shivers unbidden down Gin's spine, his hackles raising even more, if that was possible. " _ **How… The moon is Full right now! It's shining brightly, giving me more power, more speed! How am I unable to hit you!?**_ "

Naruto allowed a small smirk to appear on his face at the transformed boy's question, his glasses glinting ominously.

"How, you ask? Why, it's really quite simple… You don't even notice it, do you? The air… the sand…"

Looking around, Naruto lifted a hand and casually swished it through the air slowly, and when he held it up, his hand was full of sand. Gin wasn't the only one whose eyes widened, as the others hadn't thought Naruto could control sand; they had assumed that it was just that Garuna girl.

"My control over this isn't as good as Garuna's, but it's good enough to use it like this… No matter how fast you go, you'll be plowing through these tiny grains of sand; and I can _see you_ …"

Gin suddenly coughed out saliva as he hunched over, a fist in his gut as Naruto appeared in front of him; " _I don't even need my sand to keep up with you… There are several people faster than you back where I'm from… I just so happen to be faster than some of them…_ "

The last thing Gin saw before unconsciousness took him was a head of red hair, followed by more sand before everything went black.

"Thanks for lending me some sand Garuna-chan, did those girls get back to their rooms okay?"

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto… My sand proved sufficient, if somewhat uncomfortable for them… They are all in their rooms and changed into clean and undamaged clothing…"

Naruto nodded, giving a small smile as he turned back to Moka and Tsukuri, who were staring at him wide eyed, though he simply smiled at them. After a moment Moka's face turned bright pink, and she looked away from him timidly, looking back at her girlfriend. Garuna gave only a raised eyebrow at this, and Naruto found himself thankful that his scent was no longer lingering on Moka; Garuna had 'had her medicine' but she could still get possessive…

XxXxX

The next morning, as everyone was on their way to school, Naruto had gathered up Tsukuri, Moka and Garuna and set them up at a table with several boxes of papers; not newspapers, but it looked similar, like a single sheet _from_ a newspaper.

"What is this Naruto-kun?"

The blond turned to Tsukuri, who was the one to ask, as he had them begin handing out the papers. "Well, Gin was caught peeping the other day, and the girls that did it wanted to let the school know he was a peeper and a perv. I just thought I'd give them a helping hand, you know?"

Tsukuri and Moka sweatdropped, but Garuna simply began handing out the papers in earnest.

Meanwhile, off to the side, Nekonome-sensei had received one of the papers her club was handing out, looking a bit miffed that Gin would get caught doing such a thing. She wasn't naïve… necessarily anyway, but she hadn't figured her club president for a peeper…

" _Sigh…_ Maybe Naruto-san wants to share a fish with me…"

XxXxX

That's the chapter folks! Sorry it's been so long, but stuff happens, ya know? I spent a week with my friend in San Bernadino, and I couldn't write there, and then I kept getting distracted cause my landlady made me do work in a few rooms of the house, and then I had to rewrite a few paragraphs. Bleh!

Anyway! How do you like this chapter? Was the lime good? Hope I didn't squick anybody out, but if I did, it's kinda yer fault for reading it after the warning. Anywho! Ask me questions, or just leave regular reviews, and I'll see about getting the next chapter out quicker!

Also, as I think I've stated before, I've started taking notes on the stories I write; so far it's only the Incubus Trilogy, but when I start writing the others, or get back to them, in the case of Hell Holder, I'll be making notes of important information about them so I don't forget, and delay the chapters further.

I hate when I forget something important… Like Naruto's Incubus abilities; seriously, I had to go back through KnI and get that info at one point while writing IAMG.

Blah, whatever. Enjoy, and review, please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

XxXxX

Okay! Here's the fifth chapter of Incubus in Youkai Academy! I hope y'all enjoy it!

Now, before I begin, lemme address a few reviews I got. Ahem!

 **eniox27:** Hinata, Garuna and Kurenai, yes; Anko no, she's more of a friend with benefits. Also, glad you liked the Dom play.

 **Fighting Joe:** Glad you liked the chapter, but as for Ishigami and Kagome, they aren't really fleshed out even in the manga beyond what they are and what their teaching positions are (were, in the case of Ishigami). I'm afraid I wouldn't know how to go about fleshing them out more, but I could look into it I guess, at least for Ishigami; in fact maybe I'll put a lemon in this chapter with one of them featured… As for other stories I have in the works, after my Incubus Trilogy I am going to be remaking my Naruto no X story, along with something else… Not sure what at this point; after that I got another two already nice and lined up for me, a Lamia/Naga!Naruto one (Where I'm veeeeery tempted to make him a trap of sorts…) and a Naruto/Pokémon crossover. I don't know Ikki Tousen enough to write about it, dunno what Bikini Warriors is, Definitely don't know enough about AON, Battle Girls would work, and I could do it in the future maybe, and as for Familiar of Zero… Might try to write one of them alongside Naruto no X, but I'm not sure it would be a Naruto crossover, and I actually might want to put out a (Mostly) Smut fic alongside Naruto no X… Queens Blade would be terribly difficult for me to write, finally.

 **BLstaz:** I don't think anyone likes how Tsukune is in the manga… But Tsukuri gets better. As for Naruto's height, dude, how fuggin tall are you? I'm only 5'7", and I ain't short, damn it… Not to mention 5'5" is just about his Shippuden height canonically; he definitely isn't as short as a dwarf, he has a god damn spine, and 'Dattebayo'? Yeah, that's a g'damn Verbal Tic! And he doesn't shout it out every three seconds damn it… Better than 'Believe it'… If you want stories where Naruto is as tall as Jiraiya, or taller, read something else. I like to keep a bit of canon in my stories, because it gives me a baseline, something to work with. In fact… I think I got a story you might like if you don't like 'short' Naruto stories. My memory is bad, so it took me a sec to remember, but try Naruto Chimera Effect and its sequel Naruto CE: Unseen Evolution. I'm fairly certain Naruto's pretty tall in that one, and he's pretty powerful; by far one of the better overpowered Naruto fics I've read.

Well, that's it, that's all I had to address, so here's the story now! Enjoy!

XxXxX

"Come on Naruto ya gotta be more limber! I'm a Zombie and I can do this stuff! Hyahyahyahyahya!"

Grumbling about cheeky zombies, Uzumaki Naruto set himself about stretching along with the Zombie girl who was teaching said stretches to him. She still wasn't all too good, having just joined the Calisthenics Club, but what stretches were taught to her she seemed to grasp quite easily.

Naruto, not so much.

Currently they were in his resort- he had shown it to her that morning after intercepting her a few hours before class- and Caverda was teaching him a few new stretches, something he planned to introduce to Tsukuri as well; even Moka and Kurumu if they decided they wanted to learn the stretches.

Though first he had to introduce Kurumu to the resort…

Fun…

"I'm plenty limber damn it, these stretches are just designed to be painful to males, Dattebayo!"

"Hyahyahyahya! I got ya to say it!"

Blushing and growling a bit, Naruto abandoned the stretch he was trying to get down and tackled the Zombie. What came next was like an old fashioned fight cloud as the two tumbled about in the sand, fists and feet flying as the two tussled.

They were stopped eventually by Garuna encasing them in sand, leaving Zombie and Incubus panting and red faced. They had ripped at each other's clothes, and Naruto's glasses had fallen away during the scuffle; Caverda was flushed due to having looked into Naruto's eyes a few times, and Naruto was flushed because several soft parts of the Zombie had brushed up against him, and his pants had suffered enough to free the beast, as it were.

Something Garuna did absolutely nothing to hide with her sand- he wasn't sure if he was grateful or not for that-, letting the now throbbing and twitching monster jut out from him.

"Wow… Hey, do me a favor; if we ever fuck, can I call it 'The Tyrant'?"

"Wha? Why the hell would you want to call it that?"

"Hyahyahya! Because it looks like it would be one on my insides; I died a virgin ya know? Prolly won't feel it but… Damn, that thing's just… right there, ya know? Garuna-san, let him put some pants on, or bring him closer, this is makin me feel alive again!"

"I will not have you two fucking in front of me… And at this time I do not wish to share him with anyone… You will wait."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto freed himself from the sand and stretched a bit; "Don't worry Caverda, I'll get ya later! Really though, if you're still feeling it later, just come get me, I'll take care of ya! For now, Garuna has 'had her medicine' for today, so I guess the only thing left for now is to get ready for school… Have either of you seen Tsukuri or Moka? Usually Tsukuri comes here before school… I wonder why she skipped…"

"I have taken the liberty of blocking her from your room, and therefore the resort this morning… I have decided it would be better if those two spent some time together before school outside of the resort…"

Nodding and rubbing his chin, Naruto shrugged and began walking off, not caring at all that he had Garuna and Caverda's eyes following him in a slight swaying motion; at least until he got ahead of them, in which case they were able to break their gaze from the blond and come back to their senses, as it were.

"You were correct… It should be named 'The Tyrant'…"

"Hyahyahyahya!"

XxXxX

Naruto gave a small yawn as he looked up at the board for the midterm scores; it had been a small while since the incident with Tsukuri and Moka, and Gin but that guy didn't seem to care about what had went down. He'd been back to his usual self, minus the plotting against him, shortly after he'd been revealed as a peeper.

Humming softly, he was pleased to find himself in the top ten; Kage Bunshin had their uses, after all. Studying for him while he did other things was mainly what he used them for here in school; he didn't fancy being in school, by the way…

Liked the people, didn't like the book learning.

Like it would do anything for him when he got back home…

Hearing a commotion, the blond looked over to see Moka being praised for being thirteenth, and he could see why all the praise; she was pretty smart, beautiful, adorable at times, and she didn't have that stuck up attitude that some people who were that smart had.

Grinning as the girl was approached by Tsukuri- who came in at the 60th spot in the midterm scores-, Naruto decided it was time he made a bit of an appearance as well. If Moka was sharing studying secrets, as he had heard Tsukuri asking for, he could make his clones studying lots more efficient.

"Hey, Moka-chan, share your study secrets with me too, please?"

"Eh? Ah, N-Narut-kun…! Um, s-sure! In return… L-let me suck your blood too, kay?"

The girl still had trouble looking at him without blushing, but at least she had gone back to mostly normal. She could in fact look at him now, she simply blushed when doing so.

"But… I don't see why you need my help Naruto-kun, you got a higher score than me…"

"Heh, well with the way I study, I waste a lot of time; with your help my studying will be lots more efficient, and then I can help you girls in turn! Heh, maybe we can even tie Kurumu down and get her to study, ne?"

Both girls giggled, though Naruto looked away a bit when he smelled something strange; a girl- nothing strange about that, per say-, but her age seemed off… Was she supposed to be here? He had heard the school had Elementary and Middle schools, heck even an orphanage- that he planned to visit soon- but the girl he smelled was here in the High school part…

It didn't take much looking to find the girl, his eyes narrowing when he saw the three guys she seemed to be talking to. They were all vaguely creepy looking, one being lanky and giving off a creepy vibe, one being about average but giving off that jerk vibe, while the last one was a bit on the chubby side- he had learned his lesson from Choji- and gave off a weirdo vibe.

Strangely enough, it was the chubby one that worried him the most around the little girl…

Moving closer subtly, leaving the girlfriend duo to themselves, Naruto was able to catch the tail end of their conversation. And if it wasn't, what he heard definitely made him want to end the conversation anyway.

"After all, your true form… It's a Witch, isn't it?"

' _Witches are considered monsters here? … Sweet! Perfect disguise GET!_ '

Shaking his head, he missed whatever else the apparent lead guy had to say, but he didn't need to hear it, seeing as the little witch had just- he assumed magically- thrown a rock at the blond guy's head. Grinning as the boy tried to retaliate, he made his move.

' _Thank you… Guy-sensei!_ '

" **Dynamic Entry!** "

The cry was the only warning the blond douche got before a foot impacted with his face, sending him flying into the chubby boy.

He wouldn't even _think_ of the word fat…

Dusting himself of imaginary dust after landing the kick, Naruto sighed before grinning, turning and giving the small girl the peace sign.

"Bullies are no match for the ever vigilant Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Y-You… Why did you do that?"

"Hm? Well… It was your eyes…"

"M-my eyes? That's stupid, what does-"

"It hurts, doesn't it… Being alone?"

The girl gasped softly, but otherwise made no indication she had acknowledged the blond boy's words. And then Moka arrived, looking curious, as well as a bit nervous seeing as the boy Naruto had kicked was getting up, helped by the lanky boy, the chubby one getting up by himself.

"Grrr… Who the hell are you?!"

"Oh? You don't know who I am? Well, that's okay; I can't expect everyone to know about me in such a small amount of time… My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and if you want to continue living, I suggest you leave this girl alone. I detest bullies, you know? However… If it's her number 1 spot you're after, I could always give you after class lessons… I may not be number 1 myself, but it's… well, we'll call it a school goal or something."

"Oh yeah? The hell could you teach us, punk? We remember your name now, you ranked eighth on the midterms… We all ranked higher than you; the hell could-"

" _I can teach you_ _ **Pain…**_ "

That silenced the apparent leader of the trio, as well as everyone else.

"Let me tell you something that someone once told me… Their ideals at the time were flawed, and their goal was something I couldn't let stand, but the words I was given back then… _Sometimes, one must Hurt in order to know, Fall in order to grow, Lose in order to gain, because life's greatest lessons are Learned through Pain…_ "

Naruto's eyes had begun to glow the moment he had spoken the last set of words, glasses glinting ominously; his voice had become powerful enough to be heard by all, and the conviction in his voice struck some of the crowd. It was profound, the impact this one boy's words had on them; the impact it had on the group immediately around him though was even greater.

The trio of boys who had been picking on the small witch girl paled, before the leader tsk'ed and motioned with his hand, the three boys simply walking away.

The small witch girl herself seemed to be scrutinizing the blond boy, something inside of her calling out to him for his words, as if they were two kindred souls…

Moka and Tsukuri though, had caught a glimpse of the boy's face while he had been speaking; the boy had spoken those words from experience. He had experienced pain, and loss, and it had impacted him greatly…

But not negatively.

XxXxX

"Thank you very much, you saved me back there."

"Nah, don't think anything of it! It's what I do, ya know? I really hate bullies…"

"Mmn! I can see why, those jerks… anyway, my name is Sendo Yukari!"

"Ne, Yukari-chan, is it true that even though you're in the same grade as us, you're only 11?"

"Yeah, you even ranked first, right?"

The girl's face was a bit flushed with all the praise, or what she perceived as praise, being heaped upon her; Naruto was content to rest his chin in his palm and smile as he watched the girl's face turn redder from the two older girl's words.

Then the clincher came up from Moka.

"You're really smart, aren't you Yukari-chan? And your outfit is so cool!"

Naruto almost burst out into unmanly giggles as the young girl began to flail about a bit, a line of red spread across her face from cheek to cheek. Then she began to do the cutest thing, at least to him; she pulled a Hinata, poking her index fingers together and looking down a bit, mumbling something to herself, before…

"I wuvvv you Moka-san!"

Naruto had to take drastic measures to ensure neither he nor Tsukuri made an outburst at the little girl's proclamation; he grabbed Tsukuri's face, and brought their lips together in a heated clash that stole the brunette girl's breath away.

Taking his glasses off, he quickly had the human girl naught but a puddle of ecstatic goo on the floor; figuratively of course, he had simply left the girl weak in the knees, and probably a bit sticky between them when he had forced an orgasm upon her, feeding till Tsukuri couldn't stand back up.

Sighing softly as he looked back up, calmed down now that he wasn't about to burst out laughing. However, he came back up to the sight of two heavily blushing faces, raising an eyebrow as Moka seemed to be horrified at what he'd done, mixed with incredible arousal and a pinch of nervousness.

Yukari seemed quite aroused herself, strangely enough, but her innocence showed through by the blush suffusing her entire face, and her inability to do much other than switch her gaze from the now downed Tsukuri to the now grinning blond.

"What? Drastic measures had to be taken; you were kind of moving in on her girlfriend, you know~."

"Wh-wh-what!? G-Girlfriend?! M-Moka-san, say it isn't so!"

"Sorry squirt, they've been dating for a while now… You're in the class right across from them right? How could you not know?"

"W-well, the truth is, you see, I love Moka-san, so I only focused on her! That girl there is cute, but she's plain, so I didn't really notice her…"

Sweatdropping a bit, Naruto chuckled and gave a little shrug; "That's just cause you've never seen her out of the male's uniform. Trust me on this; here look…"

Taking out his recently gotten cellphone, Naruto hummed a small tune while swiping through the apps and then the pics, till he got to one he'd taken of Tsukuri mid crunch. Sidling up to the young girl, and Moka of course, he showed them the picture.

There on the screen was Tsukuri, mid crunch with a large bar bell over her shoulders, sweating and breathing deeply. If that hadn't been enough to get both girls blushing, the sports bra and shorts the brunette was wearing in the picture certainly did the trick. So much of the girl was shown in the picture that Moka had to stop a nosebleed at the sight; Yukari made no such actions, she just let her nose bleed and scrutinized the picture thoroughly.

"Th-that's her? But she looks so plain! No way, this has to be photoshopped!"

"Eh? What's photoshopped? You can buy photos with this thing?"

Seriously, this was his first ever phone, and he hadn't known you could buy pictures with it? That had so many naughty connotations it wasn't even funny. Like what kind of pictures could he buy with this 'photoshopped'?

"Y-you're serious…"

"Um… Y-yukari-chan, he really doesn't know what Photo Shop is… I had to buy him the phone before he believed they were actually real…"

"Uuuugh! It hurts! Why does someone as hot as Moka-chan have to be so stupid!"

"Oi! I'm not stupid!"

Pouting at the little girl, she turned a small glare at him; "For someone who scored so high on the midterms, you are definitely stupid! What kind of backwater place do you come from that you don't know what photoshopping is!?"

"Oi! I'll have you know we've got bigger problems at home than this 'photo shop' of yours!"

"Oh yeah? Like what!?"

"Like an organization that is after me, and people like me, who are important to our homes!"

This caught them off guard, but Moka more so, as she hadn't known about there being an organization after Naruto. Did anyone else know about it? Why hadn't he told anyone till just now?

"Eh? Like I'd believe that! Who the hell would believe such a cockamamie claim!?"

"You don't have to believe it, I'm safe from there here, no matter how much I want to fight them myself… _Sigh_ , sorry, got a little carried away there! Anyway, we don't have such a high level of technology as these 'cell phones' or this 'photo shop' back home. I mean, we have throat mic's that will work up to a mile away, but not much else."

"Wow… Your home really is a backwater place…"

"Oh yeah? Well… You're small!"

"Grrr! You jerk, I'm not small, I'm still growing!"

"Well duh, you're 11, of course you're still growing! Doesn't mean you aren't small right now! That's actually a good thing, by the way… It means you're more likely to get really big when you get older."

"Hmph! T-To think I almost liked you too…"

"Eh?"

XxXxX

Naruto had been stuck on what Yukari had said earlier, to the point that he ignored an attack by the Ninja Club, decimating the entire group sent after him and leaving the leader of the small squad- a self-proclaimed Jonin of Youkai Academy- hanging from the ceiling by his underwear.

Yukari had said she almost liked him, and that implied she was able to, but his Charm didn't work on her since she was only 11. It was confusing to him, and entirely flattering as well; if someone his Charm _did not_ work on could like him, then maybe it wasn't _just_ his charm that brought the ladies to him.

That aside however, he had also been making sure to spend some thought time on Tsukuri, as after learning that Witches were considered monster enough to be allowed to attend Youkai Academy, he had come up with the perfect disguise for the human girl.

He would make it seem like she was a witch!

To that end he had been looking for said human girl, and had been following her scent after classes had ended, but when he finally found her, she was in the Newspaper Club room getting some antiseptic put on a few scratches on her face.

Surprisingly it was Kurumu putting the antiseptic on the girl with cotton swabs, dabbing at the scratches and getting little winces from the human girl.

"Uuuuh, did I miss something?"

"Ah, Naruto-kun! Apparently a little witch has been trying to keep Moka and Tsukuri apart; it's hilarious but I can't help but feel my woman's soul outrage at this affront to love…"

"Hmm! I understand, to keep two girls so obviously in love apart… Madness!"

Tsukuri's face had bloomed into a blush at the insinuations in the two's words, fidgeting a bit as Kurumu focused long enough to put the last bandage on her left cheek.

Brooms were not supposed to leave scratches; that the ones Yukari had used against her had left such scratches… That little girl may have been stronger than she looked.

"So! What brings you here today Naruto-kun? Ah~ did you come to see me? That's it right? Because we haven't spent hardly any time together at all~!"

Laughing and rubbing the blue haired succubus' head gently, Naruto shook his own head a bit; "Sorry, I'm actually here to see Tsukuri for a moment… Though it can wait for now; trouble seems to be following her around today…"

He was proved right when Tsukuri's hand rose up seemingly of its own volition, groping Kurumu's right breast. Both girls flushed, though Tsukuri more so since it seemed she was laying hands on a girl that wasn't her girlfriend.

"Uwah! Help, my hand is possessed!"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto crossed his arms and slunk back towards the windows, using a bit of shadow to hide his presence from the little girl in a witch outfit who was ducking under the window with a straw doll in her hands. Suspiciously enough the movements she had the doll making were mirrored by Tsukuri, leading him to believe- correctly of course- that the little witch was the cause of Tsukuri's sudden groping.

It was at that point that Moka walked in, apologizing for being late, though what she walked in on was definitely not what she was expecting. There her girlfriend was, both hands now on Kurumu's breasts while the succubus attempted to push the brunette away.

"Help! My hands won't stop!"

Animated tears seemed to be flowing down the brunette's face, and it certainly _seemed_ as if she was trying not to do what she was doing…

In a fit of righteous justice, Moka slapped Tsukuri across the face, sending her to the floor and away from Kurumu. She looked apologetic afterwards, as if she didn't know what came over her, but she also looked just a bit miffed at what she had found her girlfriend doing.

"Th-thank you…"

Naruto couldn't help it at this point, he busted out laughing deep from his gut, holding his chest as he tried to control his breathing; a difficult task when he couldn't stop laughing. Finally though, he managed to do just that, taking deep breaths for a few moments before opening the window and swiftly plucking up the young witch outside, who let out an adorable squeak as she was placed on her feet before the blond.

"Don't worry Moka-chan, Tsukuri-chan really didn't do it on purpose; she's far too attached to you to do that on her own. She had a little unasked for help from this squirt right here."

"Hey, I'm not a squirt! My name is Yukari! Geeze, I thought I told you already!"

"Meh, squirt, Yukari, same biz. You already know, your small right now, so squirt it is."

Growling at the blond, who simply smiled back at her with a little wave, Yukari huffed and turned back to the three other girls in the room.

Tsukuri did not look pleased.

"Okay, before you say anything, I personally think we need to just sit down and have a little talk. Sure, you may think Yukari is being a bother, but she's a kid, and not one that grew up like I did; you can't really blame her for pulling pranks right?"

Tsukuri huffed, and Naruto rolled his eyes, though Moka looked like she too wanted to defuse the situation. Kurumu just looked put out that it wasn't Naruto who had been groping her, her arms crossed protectively over her chest.

"Still, she shouldn't be doing things like this; if she only hangs out with Moka-chan, and no one else, she'll end up all alone in the end! Especially if she's pulling such pranks on people!"

"W-well… Maybe a little, but…"

Sighing, Naruto stepped in again, if for a different person; placing a hand on Yukari's head before the girl could have an outburst- seriously he could feel her Negative Emotions without even needing the Big Fuzz's help-, making the young witch give a little grunt, glowering up at him.

"Look, what you say may be true, but you need to think about why she is acting like this. You can't just assume she's doing it just to be a pest; there is almost always a _reason_ why someone would act the way she does…"

Yukari felt conflicted over the blonds words; sure there may have been a tiny bit of a reason for her actions, but what the hell did _he_ know? He was the hottest guy in school, pretty smart, athletic, he had the whole package! He was happy damn it, he couldn't possibly understand her feelings…

"It's alright! Really, I don't mind, I don't need you guys… I'm a genius after all, and besides I'm always… Always alone!"

Everyone got quiet at that, looking at the little girl; with the exception of Naruto though, most of those looks were of pity…

Tsukuri even attempted to approach small witch, looking a bit doubtful; "Yukari…"

 **Bam!**

A large circular pan fell atop the girls head, making her grunt and glare at the little witch as she giggled and laughed, running away after yelling how she got the brunette.

Naruto's hand on the girl's shoulder was the only thing that kept her from going after the little witch for blood.

"Don't, Tsukuri-chan… Let me tell you something, and this goes for all of you too… Sometimes… It's those who smile the brightest that hide the most pain…"

This time the looks were aimed at him, though thankfully he saw mostly concern, and relatively little pity. "Don't worry, it's all in the past for me, but… _Sigh_ , I'm gonna go look for Yukari, so I'll see you all later."

XxXxX

Naruto hid himself amongst the trees easily as he watched the group of creepy boys from earlier hustle Yukari into the forest. They had only scared her so far, so he decided to let them get her somewhere no one could see, before he made his move. No use rescuing her if doing so would just show the whole school his abilities, after all.

His items didn't count, so the time at the pool was totally kosher.

He held his move up until the small witch was pushed against a tree roughly enough to knock her hat off her head, the three boy's seeming to change slowly as they mocked the young girl. Naruto had to say one thing; those three boys were ugly as all hell.

They were Lizardmen, but that was no excuse; the females of that genus were hot as hell, at least in his world…

Shaking his head, Naruto began going through quick hand seals as soon as the fog was mentioned; conveniently pointing it out to him. He hadn't been paying attention to it at first, because his focus had been on Yukari, and making sure the boys didn't do anything to really harm her, but now…

" _Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu…_ "

Immediately after he performed his jutsu, the fog became a thick mist that prevented the trio of bullies from seeing even a foot in front of them. They got angry, growling and hissing, tails lashing about behind them; Yukari however had seemed to just curl up on herself, making herself seem like less of a target, or at least that seemed to be her hope.

The boy's had mentioned eating her, after all…

" _ **Eight points…**_ "

Naruto's voice echoed ominously from all around the four known occupants of the forest, the dark promises in his tone making all of them freeze, uncertain as to whom the voice was talking to.

" _ **Larynx… Lungs… Spine… Subclavian Artery… Liver… Jugular… Kidneys… Heart… Which of these should I strike…?**_ "

A dark chuckle followed the haunting question, and every one of the four currently being affected by the mist were smart enough to know that those spots would result in almost immediate death…

" _ **You know… I hate bullies… What do you say? Leave. Now; you can live out the rest of your days… well… Alive. Ahahahahaha!**_ "

The laugh the voice gave sent chills down the spines of all those who heard it, but it seemed the trio most likely being spoken to had some delusions of safety in the mist.

" **Hah! As if we'd believe this tripe! Coward! There's no way you can see in this mist, we can't see anything at all!** "

There was silence for a while, before the dark, malicious laughter returned, chilling the trio, as well as those who had just arrived; though they were standing outside of the anomaly that was the mist, they could clearly hear the voice, menacing and dark.

" _ **I don't need to see you clearly to know where you are… Every movement you make is like a signal telling me Exactly… Where… You… Are…**_ "

At that exact moment, a sickening slicing sound followed by the sound of tearing meat and something dropping to the ground sounded out. Everyone paled as a scream followed the sickening sound, it was coming from the chubby boy, and quite suddenly the smell of iron was strong in the air; the smell of blood.

" _ **You thought it would be okay to pick on someone because they are different… Because they were smaller than you, weaker than you… Heheheheh… Let's see how you like it when someone bigger and stronger picks on**_ **you** _ **…**_ "

Through scaring everyone caught in the mist; and he knew of everyone within it, Naruto dropped the technique, letting it disperse, showing him standing in front of Yukari, who was looking at him in shock. He gave a small smile at the sight of the chubby Lizardman missing an arm, courtesy of his tail having morphed into a more sword-like shape.

" **Kuh… You'll pay for that!** "

"No. I really won't, because you three are on a one way trip to the infirmary; you just don't know it yet."

Shrugging, Naruto hid his tail away again, seeing as he wouldn't be needing it for simply dealing with some bullies.

"Naruto-kun!"

Looking past the trio of Lizardmen, the blond was glad to see Moka, Tsukuri and Kurumu, none of whom looked too freaked out. Though, Tsukuri did look a bit green at the sight of a boy missing an arm.

"Hey Moka-chan, Tsukuri-chan, Kurumu-chan, what brings you three here?"

As if he didn't know.

"We came to help Yukari-chan!"

This shocked the little witch, who had thought she had been nothing but a bother to the pink haired girl of her dreams. And to find that the plain looking brunette also wanted to help her, along with the blue haired cow…

"Heh, good to hear! Now, how about You three do us a favor and get lost… Before I send you all packing?"

Grinning at the Lizardmen, Naruto's glasses glint ominously, a dark aura building up around him. It didn't work, and the lead Lizardman lunged at the blond, mouth gaping in an attempt to devour him.

That didn't work either.

Before the 'Class President' knew it, he was missing his teeth, and his back had hit against a tree, before darkness overtook him. Just before the inky blackness took over his vision however, he was able to feel a pulse of awesome demonic power, and the shrieking of bats.

XxXxX

"There, there… its fine, Yukari-chan."

Hiccups and quiet sobs were Naruto's only response as the young witch in his lap curled up against him more; his only solace for her sobs were that her tears were those of happiness. When he, Moka and Tsukuri had fought off the bullies for her, Tsukuri, who had seemed as if she hated the girl mere minutes before the fight, went and told the girl that she would never be alone again, now that they were her friends.

Since then, the girl had been a wreck; sure she had taken some time to apologize to her classmates, and she stopped pulling her pranks, but other than that she had attached herself to Naruto.

So there they were, in the Newspaper Club room, Naruto keeping the young witch company; by which she had taken a seat in his lap and let her tears flow freely. She seemed inconsolable, wetting his shirt with her tears and giving out those adorable hiccups of hers while she cried.

It really tugged at Naruto's heartstrings.

But he was also kind of confused right now from the scents coming off the girl; they said she was aroused, or at least getting there, but she was so young. Well, she had said that she liked him; privately and to his face after he had escorted her away to clean up her tears and change outfits, seeing as the one she had been wearing was dirty from being pushed around by the Lizardmen.

Either this girl was really sneaky, or she was confused or something; and it was confusing him damn it!

Finally though he was given some kind of clue as to the girls state; she shifted herself in his lap till she was straddling him, her arms around his waist tightly, face buried against his chest.

It was the subtle shifts of her butt in his lap that tipped him off, making him a bit nervous, actually; for the first time, he was in a situation where his charm wouldn't work, because the girl trying to start something wasn't 'of age'. He had been very careful to stay away from young Kunoichi, because titles seemed to work in place of age; ninja were considered adults from the moment they put on the headband, hence why he had been able to affect Garuna the first time.

Yukari had no such title.

Unsure about the situation, Naruto decided that it would be best to let Yukari do as she pleased, as long as she understood just what it was she was trying to do.

"Yukari… Are you sure…?"

The small witch was quiet, sans the occasional hiccup, for several moments, sniffling a few times before answering.

"I-I… M-my thighs… W-would they… Work?"

Reaching around the girl, he gave her a little squeeze, drawing a squeak from her before he rested his chin atop her head. "… D-Do it…"

He was already hard, the tent in his pants poking and prodding the young girls butt; he was a little iffy, but since it seemed to be something she actually wanted… The physical closeness also seemed to be something she may have needed then, so he wouldn't deny her.

He did flinch once when her small hands went to work on his pants, but he stilled himself once the girl freed him, her cool by comparison fingers grasping his hardness. Her gasp was quite telling, and he had to stifle a chuckle as her fingers explored his heated pillar of flesh; good thing she didn't seem to want actual penetration yet; he'd probably tear her in half…

XxXxX

 **Lime! Loli Lime here! If it's against yer morals, go ahead and skip to the next little line… thing… this thing, skip to the next of these things.**

 **Will contain Loli, thigh sex, anal fingering… And I'm very tempted to make Yukari the dome of this pair. With kinky stuff ensuing… Iiii'll save that for an omake lemon/lime/whatever that has nothing to do with the story… Just to give y'all a taste of the ideas I have. For now though, that's it; Loli, thigh sex (Which is also outtersex), and anal fingering.**

XxXxX

Gulping audibly, Yukari held Naruto's dick in her little hands, seeming to realize the size difference between them even more than she had before; she was like half his size, but this was ridiculous! He'd displace her organs!

Maybe… She needed some help if she ever wanted to take this beast…

What was Naruto-kun anyway?

Shaking her head, she took a breath and closed her thighs around the blonds penis, shivering at how hot it was against her smooth thighs; against her core, her girlhood… Face flushed, Yukari tugged her panties aside and pushed her hips forward a bit, shivering as that rigid length pressed against her moist core. Grinding herself against it, several little gasps escaped her lips, and she felt the boy who's lap she was on squeeze her tighter.

Taking comfort in his heat, his feel, his smell even, Yukari reached for his hands, placing them boldly on her butt, breathing as slow and careful as she could as she was lifted up, before being dragged back down, her girlhood slowly getting wetter as it dragged along the blonds shaft.

"Ah, Yukari-chan…"

"N-Naruto-kun… I-it's big…"

Chuckling softly, the witch in his lap pouted up at him; at least till the blond took her lips gently with his own. Her squeak was adorable, but she quickly gave into the kiss, face flushed as her eyelids fluttered closed, letting the feeling of Naruto's larger tongue wrapping around her own engulf her.

Slowly, Naruto lifted the small girl in his lap by her butt, letting her thighs and core stimulate him; he'd never done thigh sex before, but somehow he felt that it fit; while she may have found herself ready and wanting something like this, she was no Kunoichi; he would probably hurt her if she had wanted to start out with actual sex.

He'd have to start training her though; even in his world it was kind of illegal to do stuff like this with civilian girls… Hey, he almost had a Genin team!

Mentally shaking the not-sex-related thoughts from his head, Naruto returned to having his metaphorical way with the small witch now moving up and down in his lap. Her thighs were soft and smooth, and her girlhood was nice and warm; and pretty wet too.

"S-something… Something's coming~!"

Breaking the kiss as she did, Yukari would have to be blind to miss the blush and smile on the blonds face, and it made her heart beat faster as she realized she was the cause. She got the distinct feeling that no one else had managed the same, exactly…

Taking sudden courage, Yukari threw her arms around the blonds neck, pulling him down and into another kiss; Naruto knew this game, and he certainly had no trouble playing along with it. He was surprisingly defenseless when his Charm didn't work.

Just as suddenly as her courage came, her orgasm did the same- and for all that squirted from the small girl, it could have been her first, but something told him it wasn't-, his nectar squirting against his shaft, drenching it and drawing a moan from the blond as her thighs clenched around him as well.

Naruto only thrust faster, holding the girl a few inches above his lap and bucking his hips against her cute little butt; her skirt was hiding some of their act, but should anyone walk in it would be quite clear just what they were doing.

"A-ah, Stop, I'm sensitive…!"

When the blond didn't stop, Yukari gave a moan, mirrored by the blond as she grabbed two fistfuls of his hair, yanking suddenly, making him slap his hips against her butt, stopping his thrusts at her insistence.

"Y-you can never tell Moka-chan I stopped for you…"

"Oh yeah, M-moka-chan is a vampire right? She would be mad that you submitted to me, but… not… You did something like this with Moka-chan already?!"

Naruto shook his head, "No, no it's just, well, you saw her other self… She likes to think she's dominant over me… I proved her wrong…"

"So… S-so I'm the first to get you like this?"

"Heh… No, but you're the first here that I've listened to without any complaint…"

Yukari seemed to enjoy that, squeezing her thighs around his dick, "W-well, I-It's good that you listen to me! Um… S-start thrusting again!"

Getting into a little groove of her own, Yukari squeaked and tugged the blonds hair a bit more as he began to slowly thrust between her thighs again, his hot, turgid shaft scraping against her girlhood more as he moved his hips.

"M-My butt… I-I…"

Naruto understood, despite the girl being unsure about it, dipping a hand between her legs, between his dick and her girlhood, scooping up her juices and slathering his digits with it. Slowing his thrusts, he worked the small witch's panties aside a bit, before dipping his fingers between her cute bubbly cheeks. She gasped against him, burying her face against his chest, face flushed darkly as his fingers found her backdoor, prodding and rubbing it.

"D-do it! Eek!~"

Yukari threw her head back as one digit pushed firmly into her asshole, the tight, tiny hole holding the finger snugly. The feel of it made Naruto's cock twitch against the young witch's core, making her shiver, though the feel of something in her butt making shiver more.

"D-dummy…~"

Naruto smiled and gave a buck of his hips, using the distraction of his cock grinding against her core to push his finger deeper into Yukari's butt. She was hot in there, and incredibly tight; she could possibly take his tail already, though she'd need some training, as it were, before she could even think of taking his actual dick.

He could be wrong though, there was this one woman who looked waaaay younger than she actually was that had proved him _way_ wrong that one time…

Shaking the thoughts, Naruto smiled as Yukari began to move her hips on her own, or as much as she could, her butt clenching around his finger tightly. He began to thrust it in and out slowly, the girl giving little squeaks for him to speed up or slowdown in turn with his movements. Soon, she got into the swing of it, and began to pant hotly against his shirt clad chest.

"I-It's coming again…!"

"M-me too…~"

Yukari grit her teeth, squeezing her thighs tighter together, as much as she could with her current position, clenching her eyes shut as her breath came in hot pants. Soon, she slowed him down though as a thought came to her.

"W-we can't get our uniforms dirty… Wh-what… H-how…"

"M-might I do this last part?"

"Y-yes… Do it~!"

Lifting Yukari a bit, Naruto felt her stiffen as he positioned the head of his cock to her asshole, though when he didn't try to push in she relaxed a bit. She hadn't said anything though, and he found it quite enticing that she trusted him enough in such little time as to let him put his dick so close to such a hole…

Snugly pushing the head against her hole, he began to stroke himself swiftly, his other arm holding the young witch tight. "I-I'm going… To cum~!"

"I-Into my butt?! NNgh… D-do it! I-I command you to cum in my butt!"

Holding back a giggle at the girls use of words, Naruto did just that, biting his bottom lip so he didn't accidentally force himself into the girls ass, before he came.

The first rope backed up a bit against the girls tight asshole, before with a small push, the force became too much, and his cum began to flood into her butt, filling her belly with his hot seed. Naruto kept careful check so he didn't accidentally push into the girl as he filled her up, and she moaned and squirted again as her belly began to distend with how much he was pumping her full with. Finally, he forced his orgasm to taper off before her belly could bulge out too much, his balls aching and clenching tightly, to no avail.

Finally, both participants relaxed into the chair, Naruto's tail taking care to quickly fix their clothing, as he could feel someone coming, managing to shift the young witch a bit so it simply looked as if she had been sleeping just before the door began to open.

"Hm? What's this smell… Oh, hey Naruto… kun? Why is Yukari in your lap…"

"A-ah, Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan! Well, she was taking a nap after that ordeal earlier; you wouldn't fault her a little rest after what she almost went through right?"

"N-no, I guess not… But what is that smell? Like… fish or something…"

"Oh! Um, one of Nekonome-sensei's fish fell on me on my way here, I just didn't have time to go change, really. Yukari was actually crying earlier…"

"Uwah, again? Aww… Well, why don't you take her to her room then? I trust you to be on your best behavior, okay?"

Mentally sighing in relief, Naruto gave the two girls a smile, "Will do! Oh, but instead of her room, I'll be taking her to the resort. Moka-chan, could you bring Kurumu there too? I think it's time I showed her the resort… Eh, Caverda knows where it's at."

Without letting the two girls say anything else, the blond used a Shunshin and disappeared with the young witch in a swirl of wind and leaves.

XxXxX

Yukari looked out at the 'resort' Naruto had brought her too in awe; such a magnificent display of magic, and from what she could tell, it was beyond anything she had ever seen before!

"This was really the work of the Fae? Naruto-kun, you actually met the Fair Folk! Do you know how lucky you were to not be cursed?! Those monsters are really fickle!"

"Eh? Well, they weren't that bad actually! Plus, I kind of helped them escape slavery, a lifetime in a cage; they gave me this, and more, because I helped them so much. Heheh, besides, they were really cute, all small and stuff; good thing they can't hear me, they probably _would_ curse me then… anyway, I want you to enjoy this place, because I'm going to be training you soon."

"Eh? T-training? What kind of training, and what for? I don't want to be some kind of muscle head!"

"Relax, you won't become a muscle head. But I'm going to be giving you training in my profession; I'm going to make you a ninja. If you ask why, then obviously it's because even where I come from, taking a lover of someone as young as you is illegal if they aren't a Ninja, and therefore considered an adult in the eyes of my government."

"Eeeeh? I thought you just didn't care about that stuff… Mou… W-well! If it will keep you out of trouble, then I will become a ninja! What's a ninja again…?"

Naruto sweatdropped, shaking his head slowly; "I am going to have my work cut out for me… Tsukuri-chan, quit hiding! Get out here, I know you heard us…"

"E-eh!? Tsukuri-san is here?!"

Aforementioned brunette came from in one of the rooms of the resort, face flushed, fidgeting as she looked from Naruto to Yukari and back again repeatedly. Rolling his eyes, the blond approached the girl and pushed her back against the wall, getting a gasp from her, and a shy squeak from Yukari, though her face was set in something other than shyness.

Somewhat, kinda, sorta dominating Naruto-kun was still fresh in her mind, after all.

"I know you heard what we were talking about, Tsukuri-chan…"

The girl gulped, biting her bottom lip as Naruto leaned his face closer to her own, which was flushing darker the closer the blonds face got. Finally, his lips were next to her ear, a hot breath making her shiver as her hands went to his chest, though whether to push him away or attempt to pull him closer, she didn't truly know.

"Don't worry… I understand, you are a human, so something like this would be really taboo… But where I come from, under certain circumstances, it's entirely legal… Clash of culture, no? Don't worry… I'm taking steps to make sure nothing bad happens. Once she's recognized as a Ninja, it'll be kosher with my home; I'll just have to abstain with her till then."

Tsukuri still seemed a bit iffy on the subject, but behind them Yukari was silently fuming. Abstain? Like hell!

While the young witch began plotting, Naruto took this time to plant a soft kiss on Tsukuri's cheek, making the girl gasp softly.

"Don't worry too much; it's all about the will, and I'd say she's got it… I'm not trying to justify anything; as of now she's still a civilian, but don't worry, once she's a Ninja- I have the power to do that by the way, it's called field promotion- it'll be as I said. Kosher~."

Finally giving a small huff, Tsukuri gripped the blond by the shirt, giving him a bit of a shake; "You already make me all confused… Damn it, Fine! I'll let this slide… B-but she's the only one, okay? If you move after someone else near her age…"

Chuckling softly, Naruto kissed the brunette's forehead gently, making her blink in a bit of shock; "Mah, Mah, you don't have to worry; I don't make it a habit of doing stuff like this. I've only had one partner around her age before, and she was a fully trained Kunoichi who had just gotten through whooping my ass in battle. Hardly what your world calls 'statutory rape' more like the reverse! She… was the man."

Naruto shivered at the memory, though he couldn't quite tell if it was a good one or a bad one; problem was he had a feeling Yukari would come out of her training almost just like that one…

Eh, couldn't be that bad, right?

Shaking his head, Naruto clapped his hands; "Okay you two, enough law talk, time to start Yukari's training! She'll need to start now if she hopes to make it! Unlike you Tsukuri-chan, she's still young enough that she could build up some decent reserves of energy! Naturally as a witch this energy would be magic, but with some help, I think I can make it a bit more… Ninja-y. You too Tsukuri-chan! Meeting Yukari-chan here was a gift from the Log! Got the perfect thing for you two! Just need to make a bit of a modification to what I have in mind…"

Raising an eyebrow, Tsukuri hoped the blond didn't think that she was going to be okay with outing herself as a human to someone else…

"Okay, I have what I need, you two just stand there and look pretty. And Yukari-chan, wipe that evil grin off your face! I don't know what you're planning, and because of your age, yet lack of Ninja title, my charm won't work on you, so I can't figure it out that way! Hmph, _giving me the shivers and shit…_ "

Grumbling the last part, Naruto walked away and down the stairs of the resort, promising to return shortly. He did, too, though when he came back up the stairs he was wearing a pair of white shoulder length gloves, a strange yellow bracelet on his right wrist.

In his hand however, was a device that looked kind of like a tablet, though it was slimmer and a bit larger than those that had come out recently; almost futuristic yet simple. Maybe tablets would look like that in a few years?

This one was black, with a large circular eye decal in the middle of the back of the device. Naruto held it in one hand, the fingers of his other hand flying over it, clad in the glove as they were. What kind of gloves were those, to say nothing of the bracelet.

"Okay, say hello to my Arceus Gloves and the Unknown Tablet. These are very special, and are very powerful; so much so that I usually keep them either on my person at all times, or hidden away, locked up down below, as it were. You see, with these two items working in concert, I can write and rewrite things, in a way. Let's say you have… An apple."

With what seemed to be a press of the screen on the strange tablet, an apple appeared on the table closest to the trio. The two girls jumped at the sudden appearance, eyes widening in shock, though that wouldn't be the end of it.

"Now let's say… We wanted that apple to be several times larger."

With a few movements of his fingers, the apple suddenly grew till it took up all the space on the table, leaving the girls and one blond Incubus looking at an apple that would probably feed a whole family of five.

"Or, to display just how powerful these two items are… Let's say we want that shiny new giant apple to be something else entirely… Say, something _alive_ …"

Glasses glinting ominously, Naruto swiped his fingers across the tablet, upon the screen of which showed an uncountable amount of strange, strangely letter shaped… well, shapes, each one with a single circular eye. They flew across the screen, and with a small application of power from the gloves, directed by him, the wearer, the apple changed.

Where once stood an apple large enough to feed a family of five, now stood a small dog; a pug. A living, breathing pug. It barked and cocked its head curiously, while Tsukuri and Yukari gaped at it incredulously.

"D-did you just _create_ a live animal!? From an apple you basically created from nothing?!"

Yukari's astonished cry was followed by Tsukuri approaching the pug, which wagged its tail more as she did, probably believing it would be pet if it allowed the girl to get closer.

Tsukuri did just that, rubbing the small dogs head and ears, running her fingers along its fur. "I-It's real!"

Chuckling softly, Naruto gave a small nod before fiddling with the tablet again; "Yes it's real, I told you these things are pretty powerful. I could have turned that apple into any number of things; a high yield explosive, a pretty flower, a naked woman. The possibilities are only limited by my imagination."

Technically the wearers imagination, but he didn't plan on telling them that; no matter what he would never allow anyone else to see these items with more than their eyes.

"But for now, I'll be using them to craft Tsukuri-chan a _new focus_ , and for Yukari-chan I'll be creating an entirely new focus. The wand you had before was cute, but I don't think it quite suited you; in fact I also want to upgrade your cape and hat."

"Wait! New focus… T-Tsukuri's a witch too?!"

The look Naruto shot the aforementioned brunette shut her up before she could open her mouth and blow her cover, though his eyes quickly shot back over to the small witch. Giving a small smile, he nodded slowly, "Yes, but you mustn't tell anyone else, it's against school rules to tell others what you are, and so far Tsukuri's the only one among us who has managed to keep that secret from being known all over school."

Yukari smiled and nodded her head, "No problem! The secret is safe with me, desu!"

Saluting, the girl got a return salute from the blond, both of them giggling a bit; no matter how unmanly it was for the blond.

"Anyway! Yukari, you first, kay? This hat and cape are different than what you're wearing now, and after a small modification… Here we go! First we send this little guy somewhere else… And now that the pooch is gone, voila! A ninja-fied Mismageus Cloak and Hat! Scaled down just a little so they'll fit our resident smol witch."

Snickering softly, Naruto grabbed up a large, spooky and almost tattered looking dark purple hat, looking similar to Yukari's current one, and a cape of the same style.

"Now these aren't magic per say, but they damn well oughta be; wear these, and with some training, you can phase through solid objects- except attacks, learned that the hard way- heal at an accelerated rate, so you can speed up your training a bit, and even give you new ways to defend yourself! For instance, these should allow you to fire orbs of shadowy energy at your leisure, from either hand or both at once for a bigger orb. Now for your wand…"

Yukari was already excited to get a new hat and cape, especially because they would be gifts from Naruto, but at the mention of a new wand, she returned her focus to the blond with the fancy gloves and tablet.

Much like the apple, dog, and now her new accessories had appeared, a small scepter appeared after Naruto had swiped and typed at the tablet. It was styled kind of like her old one, except instead of a basically 2-d heart shape, there was a strange 3-d heart shaped jewel at the end of the shaft, with bat like wings on either side.

Tsukuri was reminded of Naruto's own wings; and something else…

"You totally ripped that off from Sailor Moon…"

"Sailor what now? How would someone sail the moon?"

Tsukuri's face met her palm, and she grumbled to herself for a bit; at least before Naruto handed the items he'd made over to Yukari, who wasted no time in switching the capes and hats, doing a twirl to try and look herself over. Naruto made a mirror so the girl could give herself a look over properly, before turning to the brunette, disguised human.

"Hey wait a minute, if Tsukuri's a witch… why is she training her body? Where is the focus she had before?"

"Heh, well you see, funny story about that actually… When we got here on the first day of school I may have… Accidentally… Broke it?"

Sweatdropping a bit, Naruto and Tsukuri were treated to the sight of Yukari going almost apoplectic at the news that the blond had 'broken Tsukuri's focus' and was _just now_ replacing it for her.

"Guh…! WH-why are you just now replacing it?! And why the hell have you been wasting time here training her body instead of just replacing her focus if you could have done so this whole time!?"

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms while keeping a firm hold of his tablet; "Well, I thought it would do her some good to get in shape while I worked on unlocking these things; I'm not stupid enough to make them so easily accessible when not in use that someone could just open up a case and pull them out. There are multiple locks of varying difficulties to open!"

Yukari sighed at that, before shaking her head, "Ugh… J-Just… Give her the new focus…"

Giving a thumbs up as Yukari went to take a seat and sulk, Naruto turned back to Tsukuri and grinned as he looked her up and down. "So… Ready for this, Tsukuri-chan? You can keep the Machamp Brace, but get ready for this, because your ninja training will start in earnest after Yukari's finished her own physical conditioning… Think you can get good with magic by that time?"

" _Sigh…_ Looks like I've got no choice! Give it to me, I'll get this down in no time Naruto-sensei!"

"That's the spirit! Now, with a few adjustments, your 'new focus' will be a ninja-fied…!"

XxXxX

Cliff hanger! Mwahahaha, thought I'd give y'all something special for my triumphant return! Can y'all guess what Tsukuri's new focus will be? I'll give you a hint; it's an item-fied mage type character… Not good enough? Well, it's not fully set in stone yet, hence the cliffhanger. Got any mage type character you'd like to see item-fied and given to Tsukuri to cement her cover as a witch? I'm open to suggestions! If not, well, I'll think of something, probably someone from the 'Tales' games. Like Tales of Symphonia, or Tales of Phantasia… Personally I think it would be badass to eventually see Tsukuri bust out my all time favorite spell…

 _ **INDIGNATION!**_

Ahem…

Anyway! Hope y'all enjoy the chapter, and the next one should be good too, showing Naruto spending some time with Ishigami-sensei, maybe a flashback to his finding out her scheme and… changing her mind about keeping students captive as statues. Who knows! But for now, I think I hinted at something before the lime with Yukari…

 **Hem hem.** (don't judge me…)

The following Omake would have had Absolutely No Impact on the story at large; nothing really to do with it, as I'm not sure y'all are ready for the type of stuff that will be shown in it. The following omake was going to be based on some pictures I found on Gelbooru about a small domme and a big sub; kind of like how I kinda sorta portrayed Yukari and Naruto.

It will be a lemon, of sorts… And it will be long; it will also contain the following!: Small domme/big sub, fisting, loli, creampie, anal, urethra play, Subby Naruto, Domme Yukari, and possibly some crossdressing (Again, no impact on the story, don't worry) on Naruto's part; forced by Yukari of course, so Forced Clothes Wearing, etc.

Well, that's what it would have contained, but I went to sleep before writing it out, and now that I'm rested, I don't honestly feel like squicking anyone out, specially not my faithful readers. So, I will leave the warning of the content, but no super kink lemon for y'all. At least till such a time I feel I won't lose readers because I squicked ya out so bad.

Enjoy the chapter.


	6. Temporary but very important

So! As I'm sure you've all noticed, I haven't updated in for-fucking-ever. This ain't my fault, I haven't had a computer/laptop in quite a while.

Also, everything I had? Gone. Just, straight gone because the hard drive for my laptop just decided to quit.

But don't worry, NOTHING IS DISCONTINUED UNLESS IT SAYS SO SPECIFICALLY. I can still change that part with my phone.

so don't give up on me.

Finally, I have a challenge for anyone who writes in

the Fallout verse, and/or the Overwatch verse.

I've looked through that particular crossover section and found neither of my favorite heroes nowhere to be found. SO here's my challenge!

Put Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge, AKA Junkrat and Roadhog - heck, put either or - into the Fallout verse. I don't care how they get there really, with all the tech flyin around in the world of Overwatch. I just want some mayhem! Perfect day for it don't you agree?

I myself plan to get a copy of f3 or new vegas, and physically make a Junkrat character - and a Sombra one, but that's me - but I figured it'd be better to have it written rather than played. All the video game choices and dialogue are so set in stone, after all. I don't think they match Junkrat - or hell, even Sombra - at all.


	7. Temporary but very important 2

So, a lot has happened since my last update. My keyboard went out, I became homeless for a while, and now my writing spirit is just crushed and only slowly recovering. I think when I update again, I'll go the easy route and focus on Incubus in Youkai Academy, since I can use the manga for reference. TO that end, that's the story this will be posted on, and I have a small vote for y'all to occupy yourself with.

Which magic item should I give Tsukuri: Catalyst (Dark Souls), Gun Staff (Bullet Witch) Suggestion (Most suggested)

Till I start writing again, I apologize for the wait, and promise to do my best when I finally get back into writing.


End file.
